Cambios
by musguita
Summary: Post 3x04 Lines In The Sand. No todos los cambios son malos, pero House nunca estuvo dispuesto a hacerlo. A veces no es necesario cambiar para arriesgarse porque un impulso incita el cambio. HousexCameron
1. Chapter 1

** Me he decidido a escribir un nuevo fic. No sé por cuanto se prolongará porque no tengo idea de como evolucionará la relación de House y Cameron o de los otros personajes. Este fic es más ambicioso que el primero que hice. Hay un caso médico. Puede que no sea muy realista, aunque trataré de serlo pero espero que nadie me eche en cara los múltiples errores médicos que pueda haber, por desgracia no me asesora el equipo de Shore. **

**Capítulo 1.**

Se miró en el espejo. Los ojos aún entrecerrados por el sueño y la luz de aquella bombilla que iluminaba su reflejo le cegaba. Intentó ver la parte superior de su cabeza. Se tocó el pelo y frunció el ceño. _Te estás quedando calvo. _Recordó las palabras que le había dicho su amigo hacía tiempo. ¿Acaso no perdería pelo si se lo secaba con el secador¿Era posible que interminables horas frente al espejo acicalándose fuesen a parar o prevenir la alopecia? Volvió a mirarse y pensó que tampoco era para tanto. Se frotó los ojos con ambas manos para después meterse en la ducha. Se había levantado justo a la hora que se suponía que debía haber llegado al trabajo. Aquella mañana se retrasaría más de lo normal pero no le preocupaba demasiado. Lo único que tendría que hacer era lidiar con los gritos de Cuddy, al análisis psicológico al que le sometía Wilson últimamente y como no, la inconstante preocupación de Cameron. Eran cosas a las que podía enfrentar. Estaba preparado para ello.

Antes de salir buscó en uno de las chaquetas el bote naranja. _Vicodina para el alma del lisiado. _El pensamiento le hizo gracia y rió para si mismo. Cuando lo encontró removió el bote y comprobó que solo quedaban dos pastillas. Las colocó en su mano y las tragó sin esfuerzo. Un gesto tan natural para él y tan desagradable para otros. Salió de la casa y buscó el periódico. ¿Dónde demonios estaba? Miró varias veces pero no lo encontró. Con suerte Chase lo habría llevado como todas las mañanas, aunque solo fuese para hacer el maldito crucigrama.

- ¿Es que has apostado contigo mismo batir tu propio record? – Exclamó Cuddy.

Lo sabía. Tan pronto como entrase por la puerta, Cuddy le reclamaría haber llegado tarde, de una forma exagerada, ya no le importaba que todo el mundo la viese gritarle. Se había convertido en una costumbre que los que trabajaban allí echaban de menos cuando no ocurría, lo que no solía ser frecuente…

- He tenido un sueño. – Se giró hacía ella y la miró como si algo le hubiese iluminado. Cuddy levantó la ceja izquierda y le devolvió la mirada, pero esta vez sin saber qué pensar. – Estabas tú, con ese traje tan ceñido y sexy.

Cuddy le miró fijamente y no dijo nada. De la misma forma que House se había acostumbrado a sus gritos, incluso disfrutaba con ellos, ella había aceptado esa rutina. Ella le gritaba y él hacía comentarios sobre sus pechos, sus escotes, sus vestidos. Discutir al respecto sería una pérdida de tiempo para ella.

- Por si te interesa, tienes un nuevo paciente. – Dijo antes de irse airosa a su despacho.

Le dedicó una sonrisa y se dirigió al ascensor. Justo a su lado apareció Wilson. Parecía no haber dormido mucho y tenía esa expresión de pocos amigos tan impropia de él. Wilson adoraba a la gente y la gente adoraba a Wilson. Era como una ley de la naturaleza. House le miró esperando a que dijese algo. Era extraño que no le hubiese psicoanalizado cinco veces ya. Se abrieron las puertas del ascensor y entraron en silencio.

- Ahora el autista eres tú. – Dijo por fin.

- ¿Qué? – Preguntó volviendo a la realidad.

- Que todavía no he tenido mi sesión doctor Wilson. Si le parece bien me paso por su despacho en una hora y espero que haya comprado el diván. – Dijo House cuando se abrieron las puertas del ascensor.

Caminó hacia su despacho. Era evidente que Wilson no estaba así porque el día fuese lluvioso y porque aquella enfermera de pechos exuberantes y labios carnosos que tanto le recordaba a Angelina Jolie hubiese dejado el trabajo. Fuera lo que fuese, tendría que esperar a averiguarlo. Golpeó con el bastón la puerta de la sala de diagnóstico para entrar.

- ¡Buenos días! – Exclamó.

- Por fin te dignas a aparecer. – Dijo un molesto Foreman.

Sonrió a su empleado y luego dirigió la vista a Chase. Tal y como había previsto, había comprado el periódico y estaba haciendo el crucigrama. Resultaba tan previsible… Vio las carpetas azules sobre la mesa. Nuevo caso. Se giró hacia su derecha al notar la presencia de alguien y vio a Cameron tendiéndole una taza de café. Sonreía esperando a que la cogiese. Otro gesto al que se había acostumbrado sin oposición. La observaba atentamente, tratando de estudiarla, como esperando algún comentario sobre su retraso. Extendió más el brazo para que la taza estuviese más cerca de él. Se percató y la cogió. Le pareció ver como enrojecía ante el gesto y bajaba la cabeza como intentando que nadie se diese cuenta de algo que siempre ocurría y que todos sabían. Disfrutó aquello interiormente. El incesante mordisqueo al bolígrafo por parte de Chase le hizo reaccionar.

- ¿Qué tenemos? – Preguntó.

- Mujer de dieciocho años, presenta fiebre, dolor de cabeza, nauseas y vómitos. – Dijo Foreman.

- Espera… - Dijo House. – Sé que esto lo dimos el primer año de facultad.

Los tres le miraron esperando una idea brillante y loca sobre lo que podía sufrir la paciente. House parecía ensimismado pensando en algo. Chasqueó los dedos y sonrió triunfante.

- ¡Lo tengo! Gripe. – Le miró a los tres como si fuesen tontos.

- No es gripe. – Dijo Chase.

- ¿Y cual es el diagnóstico entonces? – Preguntó House.

- Lleva dos días con hipo persistente. – Señaló Cameron.

- ¿Alguien ha probado a darla un susto?

Diciendo aquello salió de la sala seguido por los tres que no tardaron en ir tras suyo. Llegaron a la habitación pero House les paró antes de que entraran. Les miró maliciosamente, como si tuviese un plan malévolo y abriendo la puerta con sigilo.

- ¡Bu! – Gritó tratando de ser lo más terrorífico posible.

La paciente que estaba acompañada por un familiar miró con la boca abierta. Tras House aparecieron Chase, Foreman y Cameron avergonzados por el comportamiento de su jefe.

- ¿Quién es usted¿Está loco? – Preguntó el familiar indignado.

- Este es el Dr. House, el doctor de su hija, Sra. Morris. – Le presentó Foreman aún avergonzado.

- Quería quitarle el hipo a su hija. – Apuntó House haciéndose el inocente.

- ¿Ya saben lo que tiene? – Preguntó la madre.

- Ni idea. – Dijo House. – Sigue teniendo hipo así que lo mismo no es un simple catarro… Hacerle un MRI, análisis de sangre y prueba de tóxicos.

- ¡Mi hija no se droga! – Interrumpió la madre enfurecida.

- Tranquila mujer, yo tampoco. – Y diciendo esto tragó una Vicodina.

No era posible sentir más vergüenza. Chase trataba de sonreír quitándole hierro al asunto, Foreman miraba hacia todos los lados y Cameron no parecía darle importancia al comportamiento de House. Lo que era cierto es que a los tres les hacía gracia y aunque pasasen momentos en los que deseaban que la tierra les tragase allí mismo, el trabajo no sería lo mismo sin los ácidos y sarcásticos comentarios de su jefe.

Miró el reloj. Aún no había pasado una hora pero se estaba aburriendo demasiado mientras sus subordinados realizaban todas las pruebas. Buscó el yoyo en uno de los cajones. Lo lanzó hacia delante y movió la muñeca para que volviese a su posición. No había perdido la práctica. Hizo todas aquellas piruetas que sabía e intentó algunas nuevas. Se regocijaba de su triunfo como artista del yoyo. Entonces los tres entraron. Cameron sostenía unos papeles, debían ser los resultados. Los dejó sobre su mesa y él les miró esperando a que alguno se decidiese a decir algo.

- Tenemos meningitis. – Dijo Cameron.

- ¿Los tres¿Otra vez vamos a tener que poner en cuarentena el hospital? – Preguntó House. Los tres le observaron tranquilos. – Está bien. Medicadla para la meningitis y cuando mejor mandarla a casa.

Se levantó y cojeó dando la sensación de que le estaba costando caminar más que nunca. Cameron se dio cuenta y se quedó preocupada. Formaba parte de ella, como el respirar. Algo innato. El preocuparse de una forma tan desinteresada por otros la hacía única.

Golpeó con el bastón en la puerta. James Wilson MD. No obtuvo respuesta. Volvió a golpear más fuerte e insistente. Lo haría hasta que su amigo abriese la puerta que estaba extrañamente cerrada. Wilson raramente cerraba la puerta de su despacho, a no ser que estuviese liando marihuana a alguno de sus moribundos pacientes. Por fin oyó los pasos de su amigo acercarse hacia la puerta y abrirla. ¿Qué le pasaba ese día?

- ¿Pero qué coño te pasa hoy? – Preguntó sorprendido.

- Es Julie, quiere volver. – Dijo Wilson mientras se dejaba caer en la silla.

- No jodas. – Fue todo lo que pudo decir. – Te lo estás pensando… Estás mal Jimmy, muy mal.

- Gracias, eres la clase de amigo que uno necesita en estos momentos. – Dijo sarcástico.

- Lo sé, es un don.

Se vieron interrumpidos por un golpe leve en la puerta y una tímida Cameron asomando ligeramente.

- ¿Sí? – Preguntó House mirándola fijamente.

- Mandy, la paciente, tiene convulsiones.

Se llevó la mano a la frente y pareció pensar durante unos segundos. Suspiró profundamente.

- Ya hablaremos más tarde. – Dijo dirigiéndose a Wilson.

Salió del despacho del oncólogo rozando levemente con la mano el brazo de Cameron para que le siguiese. Le miró sorprendida y agradada a la vez. Aquel gesto no era necesario porque le iba a seguir de todos modos. Sintió una leve presión en el pecho y siguió a su jefe por el pasillo.


	2. Chapter 2

_Se vieron interrumpidos por un golpe leve en la puerta y una tímida Cameron asomando ligeramente._

_- ¿Sí? – Preguntó House mirándola fijamente._

_- Mandy, la paciente, tiene convulsiones._

_Se llevó la mano a la frente y pareció pensar durante unos segundos. Suspiró profundamente._

_- Ya hablaremos más tarde. – Dijo dirigiéndose a Wilson._

_Salió del despacho del oncólogo rozando levemente con la mano el brazo de Cameron para que le siguiese. Le miró sorprendida y agradada a la vez. Aquel gesto no era necesario porque le iba a seguir de todos modos. Sintió una leve presión en el pecho y siguió a su jefe por el pasillo._

**  
Capítulo 2.  
**

Caminaron hacia la habitación de la paciente. Nunca dejaba de sorprenderla el hecho de que a pesar de ser cojo y tener que caminar ayudado por un bastón, fuese más rápido de lo que se suponía. Lo normal para muchos sería que House les siguiese a ellos y no al contrario. Cinco años cojeando eran demasiada práctica.

Foreman y Chase esperan fuera. House se paró en seco mientras Cameron recuperaba el aliento. Maldito sea, demasiado rápido.

- Un nuevo síntoma, está claro que no es meningitis. – Dijo Foreman.

- Las pruebas decían meningitis¿verdad? – Arqueó las cejas y Chase asintió. – Entonces, sí las pruebas dicen que es meningitis¿por qué no lo es Foreman?

No se molestó en contestarle. Sabía que House no cedería y era posible que tuviese razón. Chase y Cameron se miraron y sonrieron cómplices ante aquel enfrentamiento de su colega y su jefe que tan a menudo presenciaban. House mantenía la mirada expectante y Foreman se negaba a decir nada, solo le quedaba rendirse.

- Si es meningitis¿Cómo se explican las convulsiones? – Preguntó Chase un poco cansado de aquello y tratando de centrar el asunto.

- Un nuevo síntoma, una nueva enfermedad. Mientras le seguís tratando para la meningitis vigilarla. Cualquier cosa que os parezca extraña, por muy estúpido que penséis que sea, puede servirnos. Necesitamos que su organismo se joda un poco más.

- ¿Ese es tu master plan? – Preguntó Foreman.

- ¿Tienes uno mejor? – Preguntó House.

Desvió la mirada y House entendió que no.

- ¡Ala¡A trabajar vagos! – Gritó House.

Estaba claro que él no iba a trabajar. Volvía al lugar de donde había venido. Wilson le había dejado claro que no se comportaba como el amigo que necesitaba en ese momento. No se sentía culpable, aún estaba enfadado por el engaño que habían perpetrado Wilson y Cuddy sobre aquel paciente, pero no era tan cruel como para negarle ayuda a su mejor amigo. De todos modos se lo debía. Se encontró frente a la puerta del despacho de nuevo, pero esta vez no tocó antes de entrar. Por suerte, el oncólogo estaba solo. No que eso supusiese suerte para House, pero sí para el paciente que se ahorró tener que recibir sus comentarios ácidos sobre su enfermedad como si no fuese suficiente estar muriendo.

- Soy todo tuyo. Mi hombro es todo tuyo, llora todo lo que quieras. – Ofreció sentándose frente a él.

- No voy a llorar House. – Contestó.

- ¿Tampoco quieres hablar sobre ello? Es una oportunidad entre mil que esté aquí dispuesto a escuchar. – En parte estaba preocupado y por otra sentía una curiosidad que le carcomía por dentro.

- No hay nada de que hablar. Julie quiere volver, solo eso. – Contestó evasivo.

- ¿Y tú? Si quieres volver con ella seré capaz de soportarlo, al principio no te niego que dolerá, pero si es tu felicidad yo me sacrifico.

- No. No quiero volver. Es mi tercer divorcio House, volver sería estúpido.

- ¿Estúpido porque estáis divorciados o estúpido porque no la quieres?

- Sería estúpido.

Su tono era tajante, seco. Sus ojos cansados, ojerosos, dejaban entrever que era algo que había estado pensado toda la noche. Apoyaba la cabeza en la mano izquierda mientras anotaba algo en unos informes. House sentía pena por su amigo. Un tercer divorcio. Todo un record. Era increíble que un hombre que se dejaba la piel en el trabajo, que ayudaba hasta la extenuidad a sus pacientes y mostraba interés por sus semejantes, fuese a divorciarse por tercera vez.

- ¿Vas a decirme como consigo yo también que los pacientes me hagan regalos?

Wilson levantó la vista de los papeles y rió ante la pregunta de su amigo. Estaba claro que no le importaba que sus pacientes le diesen regalos. House no era el tipo de doctores amables a los que se agradecía con detalles materiales su buen trabajo. Aquella pregunta tenía solo por objetivo hacerle reír y quizás con suerte, olvidar su problema por unos momentos. Se sintió satisfecho y rió junto a su amigo.

Mientras Foreman explicaba a la madre el tratamiento para curarle la meningitis, Chase y Cameron estaban en la habitación de la paciente. Chase controlaba el gotero y Cameron apuntaba en una carpeta algunos datos. Habían decidido que los dos vigilarían a la paciente durante las primeras horas. Como no tenían explicación que justificase las convulsiones, no la habían dado ningún medicamento para controlarlas o evitarlas. Necesitaban que su cuerpo les diese alguna pista más.

- ¿Cuándo van a parar? – Preguntó Mandy incomoda.

- Por ahora no podemos hacer nada para que paren. Lo siento. – Dijo Cameron suavemente.

- Pero trataremos de pasarlas lo antes posible. – Apuntó Chase sonriente.

- ¿Entonces no saben por qué estoy así?

- Le estamos tratando para la meningitis. Las convulsiones no tienen nada que ver con ella y hasta que no sepamos a qué se deben no podemos darte nada. – Dijo Cameron tratando de calmarla.

Se sentaron en los sillones que había frente a la cama. Chase resopló para dejar constancia de su aburrimiento. Su compañera le miró divertida.

- Tengo que ir a la sala de diagnóstico a buscar unos informes¿quieres que te traiga tu crucigrama?

- Por favor, sí. – Contestó casi suplicando.

Cameron se levantó sonriendo ante la impaciencia de Chase y salió haciendo el menor ruido posible. Se sentía culpable por ello, por desear que una paciente empeorase, pero sabía que la única manera de que House y ellos mismos lograsen dar con un diagnóstico adecuado era que la paciente mostrase nuevos síntomas y por lo menos alguno más esclarecedor que unas simples convulsiones.

Entró en la sala de diagnóstico y se asomó al despacho. Ni Foreman ni House estaban allí. No le pareció extraño y buscó entres sus cosas y los cajones. El crucigrama de Chase estaba sobre la mesa de cristal. Rió divertida cuando observó el boli mordisqueado. El teléfono de House sonó. Se acercó y miró el número de teléfono. No lo reconoció. Contestó sin más.

- Despacho del Dr. Gregory House.

- ¿Cameron? – Preguntó una voz femenina.

- Sí, soy yo. ¿Quién es? – Preguntó intrigada.

- Hola, soy Stacy.

Sentía su pulso acelerarse. Stacy. No había sido capaz de reconocer su voz. Esa voz tan madura que la hacía sentir tan infantil e ingenua.

- Hola¿cómo estás¿Cómo está Mark? – Trató de ser lo más natural posible. No es que su preocupación e interés fuesen fingidos, pero se sentía nerviosa.

- Todo bien. Gracias por tu interés Cameron. ¿Está Grez por ahí?

Greg. Era como si la preguntasen por un completo extraño. Aunque muchas veces su imaginación le pasaba malas jugadas y se imaginaba a ella misma junto a House jamás le llamaba Greg. En sus sueños siempre era House. Se le olvidaba que solo sus padres y Stacy le llamaban así.

- Eh… No está aquí. ¿Quieres que vaya a buscarle?

- No es necesario. Solo llamaba para preguntar como iba todo… Wilson me dijo que el tratamiento con ketamina finalmente no funcionó… - Sonaba decepcionada.

- Oh, sí. Es House, así que está todo lo bien que puede estar… - No sabía como calificar el estado de House.

- Todo lo bien que puede estar. – Stacy rió y Cameron se sintió aliviada al darse cuenta de que ella también tenía esa sensación.

- Supongo. ¿Quieres dejarle algún recado o que le digo que te llame?

- No le digas nada, está bien así.

- Le diré que te llame. – Contestón con firmeza.

- Gracias Cameron. – Dijo.

Las dos colgaron el teléfono casi al mismo tiempo. Posiblemente otra mujer enamorada de House no hubiese sido tan amable con Stacy. Ninguna mujer atraída por House y que tuviese un mínimo sentimiento afectuoso por él, lo hubiese hecho. Ella sabía que no era cuestión de ser buena persona, de ser justa, su moral o hacer lo correcto. Stacy había sido una parte importante en la vida de House, seguramente aún había algo por parte de él. Ella solo había llamado para preguntar por su estado. Para ella no pasó inadvertida la mala racha que pasó House después de la marcha de Stacy. Ignoraba lo que hubiese ocurrido entre los dos, por qué se fue de nuevo. Por supuesto que muchas veces trataba de averiguarlo a través del comportamiento de él, pero no se acercaba ni de lejos a saber que había pasado. House no era un libro abierto precisamente y eso era lo que le gustaba de él. Para ella, entenderle, comprender sus actuaciones, era un reto diario. Sin embargo pensó que sería buena idea comentarlo con Wilson antes de decirle nada. Él era su mejor amigo y quien mejor le conocía.

Primero fue a la habitación de Mandy para darle el crucigrama a Chase y que no empezase a preguntarse donde se había metido y si ya le había dejado solo con la vigilancia. Le encontró mirando a la paciente como si estuviese mirando a la nada misma. Al tocarle el hombre pegó un bote en el sillón y le dio el crucigrama.

- Chase¿te importa si voy a arreglar un asunto? Cuando vuelva puedes irte.

- No hay problema, pero no tardes o me encontrareis muerto del aburrimiento.

- Gracia. No tardaré.

Caminó hacia el despacho de Wilson. No podía dejar para más tarde algo tan importante. Si dejaba que pasase aquel día sin saber si decirle o no a House sobre la llamada de Stacy no dormiría tranquila aquella noche. Puso la oreja sobre la puerta antes de llamar. Si se encontraba allí a House no tendría una excusa que darle. ¿Qué podría decirle si estaba allí? No oyó nada. Si House estuviese en el despacho de su amigo seguramente sería haciendo algo y no precisamente silencioso. Dio un pequeño golpe a la puerta. No obtenía respuesta. Volvió a llamar un poco más fuerte esta vez.

- ¡House estoy trabajando! – Oyó a Wilson gritar desde el interior.

- No soy House. – Dijo mirando mientras abría la puerta. – Necesito un consejo.

- Claro, pasa. – La invitó con la mano a sentarse. – Pensé que eras House de nuevo. Aún no sabe que algunos sí trabajamos. Tú dirás.

- Verás… - No sabía muy bien por donde empezar. – Estaba en el despacho de House y ha llamado, ha llamado Stacy. – Wilson abrió los ojos y se inclinó en su silla muy interesado. – La he dicho que no estaba House y ha preguntado como estaba…

- ¿Qué le has dicho?

- Que estaba bien, todo lo bien que puede estar. – No sabía si había hecho bien por la expresión de Wilson.

- Has hecho bien. ¿Te ha dicho algo más?

- No, en realidad, creo que he metido la pata porque la he dicho que House la llamará.

- No te preocupes. Está bien así. – Había notado la preocupación en su tono de voz.

- Entonces¿le digo a House que ha llamado¿Que la llame? – Preguntó desconcertada.

- En otro momento te hubiese dicho que no, pero no veo que vaya a hacerle mal. No puedo estar toda la vida protegiéndole de la realidad…

- ¿Estás bien? – Le notó raro. Tanto como por lo que decía, como por la tristeza de su mirada. Estaba cansado.

- Gracias, problemas conyugales.

- Oh. Espero que todo vaya bien.

- Yo también. – Sonrió sabiendo que no todo siempre iría bien.

Estaba claro. Se lo tenía que decir. ¿Pero cómo¿Cómo le decía a House que el amor de su vida había llamado preguntando por él y que tenía que devolver la llamada? Se maldijo así misma por ser tan educada, por haberle dicho a Stacy que le llamaría. Pensó en escribirle una nota y dejarla sobre su mesa. Sería una buena forma de no tener que dar muchas explicaciones. No. Las cosas nunca eran fáciles cuando se trataba de Gregory House. Estaba tan inmersa en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que llegó a su despacho. Tomó aire. Miró como estaba jugando con la pelota. La lanzaba contra la pared y la recogía con el mango del bastón. Él no lo sabía, pero ella encontraba encantadores los juegos de House. El yoyo, la pelota, la gameboy, los malabares. Jamás había encontrado a un hombre de su edad que hiciese todo aquello. Cuando se trataba de House, todo era único.

Entró deseando pasar desapercibida. Imposible. Lo que tenía que decirle no haría que fuese a ignorarla por completo. O tal vez si. Posiblemente eso era lo que temía. Volver a ser invisible para él. Seguía jugando.

- ¿Algo nuevo? – Preguntó.

- Stacy ha llamado. – Lo dijo sin más.

House no dejó de jugar. Le pareció que no le importó lo que dijo. Así era House. Mostrar emociones no era algo que se permitiese muy a menudo. Le observó durante unos segundos.

- Quería saber como estabas y le he dicho que estás todo lo bien que puedes estar.

Cogió la pelota con la mano antes de que cayese y se dejó caer en su silla manteniendo la mirada en Cameron. Estaba incomoda, no sabía que demonios estaba pasando por la cabeza de su jefe en ese momento y su mirada no le decía nada. No podía averiguar nada.

- ¿Es todo? – Por fin preguntó.

- La dije que la llamarías.

- Bien.

Vio como salía del despacho y se quedó mirando fijamente la puerta. Era el colmo de la sinceridad y la moral. Otra en su situación no le habría dicho que su ex novia había llamado. Pero Cameron no era como todo el mundo. Ni como las mujeres que conocía. Ella se regía por sus propias normas y su propio código moral. Y estuviese o no de acuerdo, era de admirar que fuese una persona tan sumamente noble. Desvió su mirada al teléfono. No sabía que hacer. Sabía que había llamado a Cuddy y a Wilson desde la última vez que se vieron y que se había preocupado por su estado desde el tiroteo. Wilson no le había dicho mucho más. No quería incordiarle con el tema. Llamar o no llamar. Cogió el auricular y lo miró. Llamar o no llamar.


	3. Chapter 3

_House no dejó de jugar. Le pareció que no le importó lo que dijo. Así era House. Mostrar emociones no era algo que se permitiese muy a menudo. Le observó durante unos segundos._

_- Quería saber como estabas y le he dicho que estás todo lo bien que puedes estar._

_Cogió la pelota con la mano antes de que cayese y se dejó caer en su silla manteniendo la mirada en Cameron. Estaba incomoda, no sabía que demonios estaba pasando por la cabeza de su jefe en ese momento y su mirada no le decía nada. No podía averiguar nada._

_- ¿Es todo? – Por fin preguntó._

_- La dije que la llamarías._

_- Bien._

_Vio como salía del despacho y se quedó mirando fijamente la puerta. Era el colmo de la sinceridad y la moral. Otra en su situación no le habría dicho que su ex novia había llamado. Pero Cameron no era como todo el mundo. Ni como las mujeres que conocía. Ella se regía por sus propias normas y su propio código moral. Y estuviese o no de acuerdo, era de admirar que fuese una persona tan sumamente noble. Desvió su mirada al teléfono. No sabía que hacer. Sabía que había llamado a Cuddy y a Wilson desde la última vez que se vieron y que se había preocupado por su estado desde el tiroteo. Wilson no le había dicho mucho más. No quería incordiarle con el tema. Llamar o no llamar. Cogió el auricular y lo miró. Llamar o no llamar._

**Capítulo 3.**

Abrió la puerta de cristal. Wilson levantó la vista cansado, harto de ese juego. Harto de que todo el mundo fuese a su despacho aquel día para pedirle consejo, para hablar, para lo que fuese. Parecía que el resto del mundo no entendía o no quería entender que él también solía tener problemas y que de vez en cuando, le gustaba darse el lujo de ignorar los problemas de los demás. Claro, que con House ignorar problemas era un concepto inexistente y sobre todo cuando se trataba de los suyos…

- ¿Qué coño os pasa a todos hoy? Primero Cameron y ahora tú. Sigo siendo oncólogo¿verdad? – Preguntó obviamente molesto.

- Sé que te gusta practicar la psicología así que no te quejes. ¿Qué le pasa a Cameron?

- ¿Qué? – Estaba completamente en otra parte.

- Has dicho primero Cameron y ahora tú. ¿Qué pasa con Cameron? – Preguntó de nuevo.

- Espera¿has hablado con ella? – Señaló con el dedo antes de meter la pata más.

- Si te refieres a si me ha dicho que Stacy ha llamado, sí, he hablado con ella. – Contestó.

- ¿Y? – Preguntó esperando.

- Yo he preguntado primero.

- Ha venido a preguntarme si debía decirte que había llamado y que le había dicho que la llamarías. – Dijo.

- ¿Porque lo ha pedido ella o porque Cameron se lo ha insinuado? – Preguntó House frunciendo el ceño y mirando fijamente a Wilson.

Por el gesto de su amigo supo que había sido Cameron quien había ofrecido esa opción. Ladeó la cabeza para luego desviar la mirada hacia su amigo que mantenía el bolígrafo en la boca mientras buscaba unos papeles.

- ¿Le has aconsejado que me lo dijera? – Preguntó como saliendo de un trance.

- ¿Te supone algún problema? – Dijo quitándose el bolígrafo de la boca.

- Me parece extraño que no te preocupe si esto me puede afectar o no. – Dijo sonando dolido aunque realmente no lo estaba y apoyando la mano sobre le pecho.

- La echaste dos veces de tu vida¿por qué esta vez iba a ser diferente?

Tocado y hundido. James Wilson sabía donde tenía que lanzar si quería herir a House. Puede que no se pusiese a llorar o le pegará. No optaría por una reacción previsible. Sin embargo, sí lo sería tratándose de House. No pasaba inadvertido para él que Wilson no tenía un buen día pero no era necesario utilizar toda su artillería contra él. Salió del despacho haciendo que el oncólogo se sintiese peor que antes. Por si no tuviese suficiente con una ex mujer, ahora también tenía que soportar a su mejor amigo enfadado y esquivo.

Justo en el camino hacia su despacho se encontró con sus empleados. No pudo evitar mirar de una forma extraña a Cameron. Se preguntaba por qué había tomado la iniciativa y le había dicho a Stacy que él la llamaría. ¿Por qué lo había hecho? Es como si mirándola intentase saber por qué había hecho algo así. Cameron siempre era respetuosa con los demás, los sentimientos y deseos de los demás se anteponían a los suyos propios. Pero había hecho algo más que contestar una llamada de teléfono. No lograba juntar las piezas de aquel puzzle. Cameron se dio cuenta y se sintió incomoda. Es como si le atravesase con la mirada. Apartó la vista de House y miró hacia Foreman que estaba adelantado y que se paró junto a House.

- La meningitis ya está controlada. Las convulsiones siguen. – Dijo Foreman.

- ¿Y? – House cruzó los dedos y cerró los ojos.

- Tiene dificultad para respirar. No es un enfisema, neumonía o por obesidad porque no está gorda. – Dijo Chase.

- ¿Qué tal su joven corazón? – Preguntó House.

- ¿Bien? – Dijo Cameron insegura.

- ¿Lo preguntas o lo afirmas? – Miró inquisidor House.

Cameron hizo una mueca mientras sonreía falsamente. A veces resultaba exasperante. De pronto cada uno de los buscadores de los tres comenzó a sonar. Primero el de Chase, después el de Cameron y finalmente el de Foreman. Corrieron hasta la habitación donde las enfermeras habían empezado a prepararlo todo para reanimar a la paciente de un paro cardiaco. Cuando lograron estabilizarla House que observaba desde la puerta les miró indulgente.

- Su joven corazón no parece tan sano.

- Por fin te encuentro. – Apareció Cuddy detrás suyo.

- Siempre he estado aquí esperándote, cariño.

- Debes cubrir una hora de consulta y me da igual si la vida de un paciente depende de ti o de si tu equipo necesita un cuarto cerebro para diagnosticar un catarro.

- A sus ordenes jefa. Ya lo habéis oído. – se dirigió a los tres que controlaban las constantes vitales de la paciente mientras la madre en una esquina observaba la escena incrédula. – Si esta chica se está muriendo solo será responsabilidad vuestra y de la Dr. Cuddy por supuesto.

Echó un último vistazo a Cuddy que ahora no sabía como salir del paso y que maldijo entre dientes a House por ponerla en ese aprieto. Los otros tres por su parte miraban entre alucinados y avergonzados porque la madre de la paciente parecía un perro rabioso que les quería matar allí mismo por ser o aparentar tan poca profesionalidad.

Las horas de consulta podían ser tan aburridas como sorprendentes. No le gustaban porque suponía atender a pacientes comunes sin ningún tipo de aliciente. Eran enfermos que podían automedicarse sin problema. A veces se preguntaba si habría un psiquiátrico cerca del hospital para que tantos dementes acabasen allí. Podían salirse de la norma pero que pareciesen de otro planeta le hacía perder la fe en la raza humana. La estupidez se extendía a marchas forzadas. En ocasiones no estaría de más poner el hospital en cuarentena por si contagiaban al resto de la gente que vivía tranquilamente sin saber que eran rodeados por seres totalmente absurdos y desquiciados. Y eran esos los que en el fondo hacían que pasar consulta no fuese tan aburrido y desesperante. Ellos y sus rarezas proporcionaban la diversión.

Cuando cambió de consulta y se encontró a aquella joven tendida en la camilla con las piernas abiertas no se sorprendió. Tan solo hizo una pequeña mueca como intentando darse ánimos así mismo. Acercó el taburete con el bastón y se sentó frente a la chica. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par como queriendo salir de sus órbitas y su boca se desencajo. La de cosas que tenía que ver. Volvió en si y giró la cabeza a la derecha cerrando los ojos y apretando la boca como tratando de darse fuerzas así mismo. Miró a la enfermera que parecía igualmente sorprendida y cansada de aquel tipo de casos.

- ¿Normal o light? – Preguntó por fin.

- ¿Perdone? – Preguntó la paciente que estaba roja de la vergüenza.

- La Coca Cola. – Dijo House señalando a su vagina y mirando a la paciente entre sus piernas.

- Ah… Light. – Contestó. - ¿Eso importa?

- No sabe usted cuanto…

La enferma no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa. House era para muchas de ellas la maldad personificada, una especie de Satanás con bata de médico, sin la bata claro. Pero solía ser divertido pasar consulta con él porque de alguna manera atraía casos realmente extraños y divertidos. Se percató y la guiñó el ojo.

- Siempre he tenido cierta curiosidad… - Se rascó ligeramente la frente. - ¿Realmente es como un pene ahí dentro?

La joven no sabía qué decir. Estaba evidentemente pasando el pero momento de su vida y aquel médico no ayudaba mucho. La enfermera miraba hacia el suelo. Difícilmente controlaba la carcajada.

- Había oído hablar sobre esto pero no lo creía. No creía que nadie fuese tan estúpido. Pero ya que la tengo aquí quería aprovechar para saber por qué. ¿Es por el ingrediente secreto? Bueno, supongo que no será por las burbujas porque eso sí supondría un problema descomunal… - Notó como la paciente estaba cada vez más incomoda y decidió parar ahí. – Bien, voy a necesitar que se relaje, y mucho, por favor.

Con la ayuda de la enferma pudo sacar la botella de Coca Cola. Cuando la tuvo en sus manos rió.

- ¿La quiere de recuerdo? – Preguntó tendiéndola hacia la paciente. Ella negó con la cabeza. – Lo suponía. – Se quitó los guantes y escribió algo en un recetario. – Unos anti-inflamatorios y antibióticos por si hay infección. La dirección es de un sexshop cojonudo. Tienen unos vibradores increíbles y de todos los tamaños.

La paciente cogió la receta avergonzada y sonriendo levemente. House se levantó y salió suspirando. Aquello tenía que contarlo. Dejó unos historiales en la recepción de enfermeras y se dirigió al ascensor. Reía para si mismo recordando la Coca Cola.

- No os vais a creer lo que acabo de ver… - Dijo mientras entraba en la puerta.

- Mandy está en quirófano. La están extirpando el bazo. Le ha reventado. – Dijo Cameron que había aparecido frente a él.

Miró las caras de circunstancia de sus subordinados. La cosa se ponía fea.

- Aguafiestas. – Dijo mirando a Cameron.

Caminó hacia la pizarra y colgó el bastón en uno de los laterales. Cogió un rotulador y comenzó a dar pequeños golpes en su mano izquierda con él mientras estudiaba todos los síntomas de nuevo. Meningitis, convulsiones, paro cardiaco y ruptura del bazo.

- Hay que joderse. – Dijo.

- Esto cada vez tiene menos sentido. – Dijo Foreman.

- Incluso podíamos relacionar la meningitis con las convulsiones y el paro cardiaco, pero lo del bazo sí que no tiene explicación… - Dijo Chase sentado al lado de Foreman.

- Investigar todo lo que sea necesario. Necesitamos saber por qué a una chica de 18 años que presenta estos síntomas y había entrado con una meningitis se ha quedado sin bazo. – Dijo sin dejar de mirar la pizarra.

Los dos se levantaron e iban a salir por la puerta seguidos por Cameron que dejó su taza de café sobre la mesa.

- Cameron. Tú quédate. – Dijo House sin levantar la vista de la pizarra.

Sus compañeros la miraron un segundo y salieron. Se giró temerosa hacia House que aún no se había dado la vuelta. Esperaba cualquier cosa. Pero no era idiota, sabía lo único que podía interesar a House en ese momento. Se trataba de Stacy. Cualquier lo hubiese sabido. Lo que la preocupaba es qué querría saber. Una pregunta surcó su mente. ¿La habría llamado? House se giró. No parecía ni molesto ni preocupado. Mala señal. Ella le miraba expectante.

- ¿Qué más has hablado con Stacy? – Preguntó.

- ¿Qué se supone que puedo hablar con ella? – Preguntó ella.

- Dímelo tú. – Contestó.

- No. Dímelo tú. – Contestó ella.

- Tú eres quien habló con ella, no yo.

- Y sí tú hubieses hablado con ella lo sabrías. – Dijo Cameron con un gesto complacido al ver la cara de House casi rindiéndose. – Pero supongo que no lo has hecho.

- Porque yo nunca te di permiso para que le dijeses que yo llamaría.

- ¿Permiso? House, no tengo diez años.

- Pues lo parece.

Cameron sonrió ante ese comentario mientras negaba con la cabeza. Era de las pocas veces que House estaba tan acorralado que soltaba cualquier estupidez que pasase por su mente para fastidiarle. Sin embargo, varios años trabajando junto a él habían hecho que le conociese y supiese cuando tomarse en serio sus comentarios y cuando no. Sobre todo cuando se trataba de algo así.

- ¿De verdad quieres saber todo lo que hablé con ella? – Preguntó.

- Creo que es lo que he preguntado. – Contestó irritado.

- Me ha preguntado como estabas y yo le he dicho que todo lo bien que podías estar. Claro que esa parte ya la sabias. La he preguntado por ella y su marido Mark. – Pudo ver como los ojos de House giraban hacia la derecha para volver a fijarlos en ella. – Me ha dicho que todo bien. Eso es todo. ¿Contento? – Preguntó poniendo las manos en su cintura.

- Feliz. – Sonrió falsamente.

Salió de allí para reunirse con sus compañeros y volver al trabajo. No la llamaría. No era necesario. No sabía que podía hablar con ella o qué tendría ella que decirle. Para bien o para mal, ya no formaba parte de su vida. Las cosas tenían que ser así. Siempre podría haber una tercera vez, pero al final volvería a tropezar en la misma piedra. ¿Para qué retrasarlo? La primera vez pasaron cinco años. Ella volvió por su marido no por él. Esta segunda vez no había pasado casi ni un año, o tal vez sí. Le importaba poco. Seguramente ella misma se habría alegrado de que no fuese él quien contestase aquella llamada. Él había decidido no devolverla. Todo lo que quería saber se lo había dicho Cameron. A ella le había dicho que él estaba bien y a él le había dicho que ella y su marido también lo estaban. Puede que fuese una mentira, que él no estuviese tan bien. Entonces recordó la expresión de Cameron refiriéndose a su estado. _Quería saber como estabas y le he dicho que estás todo lo bien que puedes estar. _Se dio cuenta de que la propia Cameron sabía que no estaba tan bien. House nunca parecía estarlo. Dominaba como nadie el arte de fingir y mentir e incluso para ella no había pasado inadvertido.


	4. Chapter 4

_- ¿De verdad quieres saber todo lo que hablé con ella? – Preguntó._

_- Creo que es lo que he preguntado. – Contestó irritado._

_- Me ha preguntado como estabas y yo le he dicho que todo lo bien que podías estar. Claro que esa parte ya la sabias. La he preguntado por ella y su marido Mark. – Pudo ver como los ojos de House giraban hacia la derecha para volver a fijarlos en ella. – Me ha dicho que todo bien. Eso es todo. ¿Contento? – Preguntó poniendo las manos en su cintura._

_- Feliz. – Sonrió falsamente._

_Salió de allí para reunirse con sus compañeros y volver al trabajo. No la llamaría. No era necesario. No sabía que podía hablar con ella o qué tendría ella que decirle. Para bien o para mal, ya no formaba parte de su vida. Las cosas tenían que ser así. Siempre podría haber una tercera vez, pero al final volvería a tropezar en la misma piedra. ¿Para qué retrasarlo? La primera vez pasaron cinco años. Ella volvió por su marido no por él. Esta segunda vez no había pasado casi ni un año, o tal vez sí. Le importaba poco. Seguramente ella misma se habría alegrado de que no fuese él quien contestase aquella llamada. Él había decidido no devolverla. Todo lo que quería saber se lo había dicho Cameron. A ella le había dicho que él estaba bien y a él le había dicho que ella y su marido también lo estaban. Puede que fuese una mentira, que él no estuviese tan bien. Entonces recordó la expresión de Cameron refiriéndose a su estado. __Quería saber como estabas y le he dicho que estás todo lo bien que puedes estar. Se dio cuenta de que la propia Cameron sabía que no estaba tan bien. House nunca parecía estarlo. Dominaba como nadie el arte de fingir y mentir e incluso para ella no había pasado inadvertido._

**Capítulo 4.**

- ¿Así que llamó a House?

- Sí. Contestó Cameron, por suerte, creo… - dijo indeciso.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Cuddy.

- Porque le dijo que House la devolvería la llamada.

- Oh… Imagino por supuesto que él no la ha llamado.

- Me parece que no. No entiendo por qué ha tenido que llamarle. ¿No te había dicho que no mantendría ningún tipo de contacto con él? – preguntó molesto.

- Eso fue lo que prometió la última vez que hablé con ella. Supongo que no la habrá bastado con saber sobre él a través de nosotros.

- Debería haber mantenido su promesa. Joder, si vuelve a su vida estaremos jodidos. Él estaría bien durante cuanto tiempo¿seis meses? Eso siendo optimista, porque luego se cansaría de ella, o ella se cansaría de él. No sabe lo que es estar con el House de ahora.

- Tampoco es que haya cambiado demasiado. – apuntó Cuddy.

- Pero ha cambiado. – dijo Wilson cada vez más enervado. – ¡Es cojo por el amor de Dios! Cualquiera cambia ante una circunstancia así, y más si se trata de House. Ya no es el mismo de antes, él lo sabe y por eso la echó de su vida otra vez. Si volviese y se fuese de nuevo, no quiero pensar en lo que podría pasar. Y creo que no tengo que recordarte lo que pasó la última vez…

¿Cómo iba a olvidarlo? Jamás podría olvidar a House rogando por morfina porque el dolor de su pierna después de que ella se fuera era demasiado incluso para él. No podía calmarlo tomando Vicodina. Así que aquella noche acabó en el despacho de la directora suplicando una dosis de morfina. Ella se negó. Y él hizo lo que jamás pensó que llegaría a ver y que de ninguna manera podría borrar de su mente. House se bajó los pantalones para enseñarle la gran cicatriz en su pierna. La parte de su pierna que había desaparecido hacía cinco años y que era recordado diariamente por el dolor intenso que sufría desde entonces y que le había hecho adicto a la Vicodina. Un mal diagnóstico que había cambiado todo para siempre.

Wilson pudo percibir que ella también estaba preocupada. Lo pensó durante uno segundos y se recostó en su silla.

- Mira, yo no puedo decirle lo que tiene que hacer. Aunque le dijese que no la llamase, si el quiere lo hará. Pero no creo que lo haga. Por un motivo u otro no lo hará. – Su voz ahora era más relajada.

- Hablaré con ella. Está claro que los más perjudicados seriamos los que le tenemos que aguantar diariamente.

- Se supone que es ella la que debería tener cierto control… - Dijo Wilson mientras Cuddy sonreía pensando que ni eso tenía ya. Cuando House fue disparado llamó para informarla. Unos días después de mucho pensarlo, descolgó el teléfono y se lo dijo. Fue una llamada extraña porque se quedó callada durante varios minutos. Lo que no le contó fue el tratamiento de ketamina al que habían sometido a House durante el coma. No sabía si debía decírselo o no, hasta que Wilson la convenció de que no había problema en que también lo supiese. Proteger a House se había convertido en una labor de equipo desde hacía meses. En ocasiones tenía la sensación de que estaban conspirando contra él, pero lo cierto es que la única manera de cuidarle era esa.

Aquel día había sido eterno. La paciente estaba en el post operatorio y poco podían hacer mientras se recuperaba. El tema de la llamada tampoco había ayudado a sobrellevar el día. Que no fuese a llamarla no significaba que no le preocupase. El camino hasta casa se le hizo insufrible. Le dolía la pierna. Paró la moto en frente de su casa y antes de bajarse sacó el bote de Vicodina y tomó un par. Cojeó dolorido. Quería tomarse un buen whisky y dormir. Por suerte, mañana sería otro día y olvidaría el día de hoy.

Un ruido la despertó sobresaltada. Se echó la mano a la cara y bostezó sonoramente. Perecía que había dormido durante todo un día. Al menos sentía que así era. De nuevo ese ruido. Truenos. También podía oír la lluvia golpear en las ventanas. Estiró las brazos hacia delante tratando de desperezarse. Bostezó otra vez. Se frotó los ojos. Se había despertado antes de que sonase el despertador. Miró la hora. _¡Joder!_ Eran casi dos horas tarde. No se había despertado antes, lo que pasaba es que no había oído el despertador. Se incorporó rápidamente mientras cogía la ropa que se había puesto el día anterior y que había dejado sobre una silla. No tenía tiempo para pensar qué ponerse y tampoco era un delito vestir lo mismo durante dos días. Se miró en el espejo antes de salir. Tampoco estaba tan mal. Se peinó el pelo con las manos y no se maquilló. No usaba demasiado maquillaje así que no es que fuera a parecer ningún tipo de monstruo con ojeras que llegaban hasta los pies.

Con las prisas había olvidado coger un paraguas, así que tuvo que correr hasta el coche. Con dificultad logró abrir el coche y entrar casi empapada. Arrancó y se dirigió hacia el hospital. Por suerte no había mucho tráfico. _Es lo único bueno de haberme quedado dormida, _pensó. De pronto el coche se paró en seco. Intentó arrancarlo pero no consiguió nada. Lo intentó varias veces sin éxito. Dejó caer su cabeza sobre el volante. Detrás de ella un coche empezó a pitar. _Lo que faltaba. _Salió del coche. El hombre al verla salir abrió la ventanilla. No paraba de llover.

- ¿Tiene algún problema? – preguntó sorprendiendo a Cameron por su educación.

- De hecho, sí. Se ha parado y no hay manera de arrancarle…

- Si le parece le ayudaré a moverlo del medio de la carretera antes de que se forme un atasco. – Salió del coche.- Usted métase en su coche y yo empujaré. Diríjalo hacia esa esquina.

Señaló el punto más cercano a ellos. Ahí podía dejarlo durante todo el día sin problema. Pensó en llamar a una grúa desde el trabajo y ya más tarde se encargaría de todo. Dio gracias a Dios por haber puesto en su camino a aquel hombre tan amable. Tan solo tardaron diez minutos en hacer la maniobra. Salió del coche.

- Muchísimas gracias.

- De nada. Asegúrese la próxima antes de conducir.

- Claro…

Ese último comentario no la gustó tanto. Vio como el hombre volvía a su coche y se marchaba. Espero durante cinco minutos a que pasase un taxi. Cuando por fin vio uno se echó hacia la carretera para que la viese. Y la vio, pero tarde. Paró después de que ella alzase su brazo y no le diese tiempo a frenar. Durante ese intervalo un charco pareció saltar a su cara. _Ahora además de estar mojada, tengo mierda hasta en la cara._ No estaba siendo un día fácil. Entró en el taxi a duras penas.

- Disculpe señorita. – dijo el taxista.

- No se preocupe. Al Princeton Plainsboro, por favor.

- ¿El hospital?

- Sí. – _¿cuál otro?_

El ruido que hacía Chase con el palito del café le estaba volviendo loco. Durante dos horas habían estado intentando llegar a alguna conclusión sobre por qué le había reventado el bazo a la paciente. Después de exponer ideas, descartarlas y algunos comentarios sobre la corbata de Chase, no tenían nada.

- ¿Quieres parar? – preguntó Foreman irritado.

Chase le miró como si no supiese de qué hablaba. Dejó el palito sobre la mesa.

- ¿Pero se puede saber donde está Cameron? – preguntó House.

- Estará enferma. – contestó Chase.

- Si estuviese enferma habría llamado para avisar. ¡Qué digo! Cameron vendría arrastrándose por el suelo si es necesario. Es demasiado sacrificada como para dejar que un catarro la aparte del trabajo.

- Puede que haya hablado con Cuddy. – dijo Foreman.

- Yo soy su jefe, el que firma sus cheques. Si tiene que avisar a alguien, es a mí. – dijo apuntándose con el dedo.

- ¿Y qué se supone que le ha pasado entonces? – preguntó Foreman.

- Te apuesto veinte dólares a que no está enferma.

- Acepto.

En ese momento Cameron apareció por la puerta. El primero en verla fue House. Tenía los ojos que parecía que se le iban a salir del as órbitas y tuvo que apretar los labios para no soltar una carcajada. Se tapó la boca con el puño. Foreman y Chase que estaban de espaldas a ella se giraron y la vieron. Estaba completamente mojada de pies a cabeza y llevaba la ropa del día anterior manchada de barro.

- ¿Pero que coño te ha pasado? – preguntó Foreman aguantando la risa.

En ese momento House explotó y rió histérico. Chase también rió pero fue más disimulado. No podían creer lo que veían. Ahora estaba mojada, sucia y roja por la vergüenza.

- ¡Te dije que no estaba enferma! – gritó House entre risas.

- No, pero no tardará en estarlo…- dijo Chase mientras le acercaba a Cameron una taza de café caliente.

- Sabes, una vez tuve un sueño parecido. Solo que vosotros dos no estabais y tú no parecías una cerda. – House no podía parar de reír.

- No tiene gracia. – dijo Cameron enfadada. – he tenido un día horrible.

- Y eso que acaba de empezar. – dijo Foreman.

Se lo estaban pasando en grande a su costa y no le extrañaba. Debía tener una pinta horrible. Pensó que pocas veces, por no decir nunca, había visto a House reír de esa manera. Parecía un loco señalándola con el rotulador y poniéndose la mano en la tripa como si le doliese de reír tanto. Ella debía estar horrible, pero él estaba encantador.

- Será mejor que vayas a cambiarte antes de que Cuddy te vea así y piense que he montado un club de la lucha de barro para mujeres en el departamento. Y no quiero que se entere de mi secreto.

Cameron asintió avergonzada y salió de la sala.

- Tranquilizaos que os va a dar un pasmo. Repetir las pruebas de tóxicos. Hay algunas drogas que saben donde esconderse. – chasqueó los dedos. – ¡Las muy putas!

Se levantaron y se fueron. Todavía se reían de Cameron. House cojeó hasta su despacho, encendió la tele y soltó otra carcajada acordándose de la triunfal entrada de Cameron.

- ¿Van a repetir las pruebas de tóxicos¿Cuántas veces he de decirles que mi hija no se droga? – preguntó casi gritándoles.

- Señora Morris, nadie dice que su hija se esté drogando. – intentó calmarla Chase. – A veces cuando eres joven pruebas algo que no sabes lo que es, sin ser un drogadicto…

- Si eso funciona para usted me parece perfecto¡mi hija no!

- Entonces las pruebas volverán a dar negativo. – dijo Foreman bastante harto de ella.

Se miraron. Los dos querían matar a esa mujer. Normalmente los familiares eran peores que los pacientes. House quitaría de la ecuación a los pacientes, pero si por ellos fuese, los familiares estarían fuera de la suya. Mandy pareció pedir algo a su madre y esta salió de la habitación dejándoles solos.

- ¿Puedo preguntarles algo? – dijo tímidamente.

- Claro. – contestó Foreman.

- Yo no tomo drogas… pero si he estado con alguien que sí… - Chase la miró detenidamente. - ¿Es posible que aparezcan en esos test?

- Si utilizasteis protección no tiene por qué. – contestó Foreman.

- ¿Y si no es necesario utilizarla? – preguntó.

- ¿No utilizasteis protección? – preguntó Chase un poco alarmado.

- Solo estoy diciendo que no era necesaria.

- Está bien. De todos modos no creo que aparezca nada si los primeros resultados fueron negativos.

House veía divertido la tele cuando entró en su despacho. No tenía ropa allí, así que se había puesto un uniforme del hospital. Unos pantalones y una camiseta rosas claros. Por suerte, había dejado allí unas deportivas con las que iría más cómoda ese día. Se había quedado parada mirándole. Estaba sentado en su silla con las piernas apoyadas en un pequeño apoya-pies. ¿A qué esperaba?

- ¿Vas a quedarte ahí todo el día? – preguntó House sin levantar la vista de la tele.

- Pensé revisar tu correo antes.

- Bien.

No se movió. La miró. Ella hizo un gesto con la mirada y entendió que tenía que sentarse donde estaba sentado para poder hacerlo. Se levantó. En ese momento en que se iban a cambiar, sus cuerpos chocaron ligeramente. Cameron le agarró de los brazos por instinto. Pensó que podría tropezar y caer. Tan solo una milésima de segundo y su pulso se aceleró. House agradeció con una sonrisa nerviosa y se sentó en la otra silla. Comenzó a revisar su e-mail. Nada interesante. Miró su correo y abrió una carta. La había parecido oler un perfume femenino. Empezó a leerla mientras sus ojos se abrían cada vez más y su boca dejaba soltar un pequeño suspiro de sorpresa. House se giró hacia ella al oírla. _¿Qué le pasa hoy a esta mujer?_, pensó al verla la cara. Levantó la vista de la carta y se la dio a House para que la leyese. La cogió y la empezó a leer. No duró dos segundos antes de doblarla y dejarla sobre la mesa.

- Perdón… - dijo Cameron insegura.

- Tranquila, no es nada privado, mis putas no me escriben aquí. Es mi acosadora.

- ¿Tú qué? – tuvo que taparse la boca para que no viese que sonreía.

- Mi acosadora. ¿Tan extraño te parece? Creo que no es la primera que he tenido…

Aquello fue un golpe bajo. Intentó disimular. Se dio cuenta de que la había afectado aquel comentario. No pudo evitar sentirse bien ante la idea de que ella todavía sintiese algo por él.

- Solo tiene diecisiete años y es capaz de escribir eso.

- Escribir y hacer. – contestó alzando las cejas.

- ¡House!

- No soy ningún pederasta, ya te gustaría. – Otra vez.- ¿No tienes trabajo que hacer?

Se levantó de su silla y salió del despacho sin decir nada más. House cogió el sobre, Miró la fecha y esbozó una sonrisa. La carta había sido enviada un par de días antes de que tuviera su último encuentro con Ali. _¡Mierda!_ Se acordó de por qué se había sentido atraída por él.


	5. Chapter 5

_No se movió. La miró. Ella hizo un gesto con la mirada y entendió que tenía que sentarse donde estaba sentado para poder hacerlo. Se levantó. En ese momento en que se iban a cambiar, sus cuerpos chocaron ligeramente. Cameron le agarró de los brazos por instinto. Pensó que podría tropezar y caer. Tan solo una milésima de segundo y su pulso se aceleró. House agradeció con una sonrisa nerviosa y se sentó en la otra silla. Comenzó a revisar su e-mail. Nada interesante. Miró su correo y abrió una carta. La había parecido oler un perfume femenino. Empezó a leerla mientras sus ojos se abrían cada vez más y su boca dejaba soltar un pequeño suspiro de sorpresa. House se giró hacia ella al oírla. __¿Qué le pasa hoy a esta mujer, pensó al verla la cara. Levantó la vista de la carta y se la dio a House para que la leyese. La cogió y la empezó a leer. No duró dos segundos antes de doblarla y dejarla sobre la mesa._

_- Perdón… - dijo Cameron insegura._

_- Tranquila, no es nada privado, mis putas no me escriben aquí. Es mi acosadora._

_- ¿Tú qué? – tuvo que taparse la boca para que no viese que sonreía._

_- Mi acosadora. ¿Tan extraño te parece? Creo que no es la primera que he tenido…_

_Aquello fue un golpe bajo. Intentó disimular. Se dio cuenta de que la había afectado aquel comentario. No pudo evitar sentirse bien ante la idea de que ella todavía sintiese algo por él._

_- Solo tiene diecisiete años y es capaz de escribir eso._

_- Escribir y hacer. – contestó alzando las cejas._

_- ¡House!_

_- No soy ningún pederasta, ya te gustaría. – Otra vez.- ¿No tienes trabajo que hacer?_

_Se levantó de su silla y salió del despacho sin decir nada más. House cogió el sobre, Miró la fecha y esbozó una sonrisa. La carta había sido enviada un par de días antes de que tuviera su último encuentro con Ali. __¡Mierda! Se acordó de por qué se había sentido atraída por él.  
_

**Capítulo 5.**

Se reunió con sus compañeros en el laboratorio. Los resultados de las pruebas de tóxicos habían dado negativo de nuevo. No les sorprendió. En las últimas horas le había subido la fiebre, pero habían logrado controlarla con antibióticos. Lo relacionaron con una posible reacción secundaria por la cirugía a la que había sido sometida horas antes. Chase comentó que no podía aguantar más a la madre y que si volvía a llamarle drogadicto la mataría con sus propias manos. Foreman y Camero rieron. Empezaban a aburrirse de que el caso no fuese hacia ningún lado.

Fueron a comunicarles a la paciente y a su madre los resultados. Chase y Foreman no querían, pero les convenció tras rogarles que no la dejasen sola con aquella mujer.

- Los resultados son negativos. – dijo Cameron.

- Se lo dije. – dijo irritada la madre.

- Bueno, ahora ya está confirmado… - trató de suavizar la situación.

Salieron de allí en cuanto pudieron. Lo cierto es que esa mujer hacía insoportable su trabajo. Lidiar con los familiares siempre era algo complicado, pero aquella mujer definitivamente era la peor de todos.

House les esperaba en el pasillo. Parecía estar demasiado ensimismado en sus pensamientos. Cameron le miró recordando la carta. Era la primera vez que oía hablar sobre una acosadora de House. No podía evitar pensar en si tenía algo con esa chica.

- Negativo. – dijo Foreman.

- La madre que me parió. Empiezo a hartarme. – dijo House molesto. - ¿Nadie más se aburre?

Los tres le miraron. Sonrió al verles tan aburridos como él.

- Vale. Chase, tú pasa tus horas de consulta. Yo voy a ver The OC¿alguien se apunta?

- ¿Y la fiebre? – preguntó Foreman.

- Por listo te vas a quedar en esa habitación con esa santa mujer durante dos horas.

Chase rió mientras Foreman parecía atravesar a House con la mirada. Si había algo peor que pasar consulta era aquello. Se giró bastante enfadado y se fue hacia la habitación murmurando algo, posiblemente insultos. Chase se fue a pasar consulta.

- ¿Y yo que hago? – preguntó Cameron.

- ¿Quieres seguir revisando mi correo? Tengo muchas acosadoras…

Levantó una ceja ante ese comentario. Eso no lo creía ni él. Puede que tuviera una acosadora, pero pensar en más era exagerado. House rodó los ojos divertido.

- Vente a ver The OC.

Le siguió perpleja. Cerró las cortinas del despacho mientras ella no entendía que fuese a ver la tele con House. Jamás lo había hecho antes¿por qué ahora? Se sentó en su silla y la hizo un gesto para que ella se sentara. Durante unos segundos dudó. Aquello no era propio de ella. Tal vez para él funcionaba. Sentarse a ver la tele mientras tenían un paciente que no daba signos de empeoramiento pero que no estaba bien. Se sentía culpable. No era la forma en la que hacía las cosas, pero de un modo u otro aceptó su invitación.

Fue horrible aguantar la risa mientras House silbaba California y al final tarareaba _"here we go"._ Era surrealista. Lo que House no sabía es que ella, de vez en cuando, solía verlo. No era su serie favorita pero le resultaba entretenida. De vez en cuando la miraba por el rabillo del ojo. ¿Era su imaginación o Allison Cameron disfrutaba viendo The OC? Increíble.

- Seguro que tu tipo es Ryan. Joven pero bien curtido. – dijo.

- No. Me gusta más Seth.

- Pensé que te gustaban los tipos torturados.

- No. Me gustan los amargados. Seth es divertido e inteligente.

_¿La gustan amargados¿Eso va por mí¿Está insinuando que soy un amargado?_

- No sabía que Marisa era lesbiana… - dijo Cameron.

- Le gusta probar cosas nuevas. ¡Es una aventurera!

- Ya veo…

Un silencio incómodo, extraño. De alguna manera no se sentían mal el uno con el otro, pero aquello era tensar demasiado las cuerdas. Tenía los brazos cruzados y no había mirado ni un segundo a House durante aquella conversación. Él no paraba de pensar en que había dicho que era un amargado. Tan solo era un hombre complicado. Estuvieron veinte minutos en silencio mientras veían la serie. De pronto se abrió la puerta y los dos miraron.

- ¿Interrumpo algo? – preguntó un extrañado Wilson.

- Creo que será mejor que vuelva al trabajo. – dijo levantándose.

- Vale. – fue lo único que pudo contestar House.

No lo reconocería nunca, pero el hecho de compartir con ella ese tiempo significaba algo. No era el hecho de vaguear juntos, de ver la tele. Era algo que House solo hacía con Wilson. Se había sentido relajado, incluso cómodo. En otra circunstancia, en otro tiempo, jamás hubiese pensado en estar sentado viendo la tele junto a ella.

- ¿A qué venía eso? – preguntó Wilson sentándose en la silla que había dejado vacía.

- ¿El qué? – preguntó como si no tuviese la menor importancia.

- Estabas viendo la tele con Cameron…

- Ahora la estoy viendo contigo. No te pongas celoso Jimmy. – zanjó House.

Chase ya había terminado sus horas de consulta y estaba en la sala de diagnóstico hablando con Cameron sobre la paciente e intercambiando ideas entre los dos. House jugaba a la consola sentado al frente de la mesa. De vez en cuando levantaba la ceja ante algún comentario sin decir nada. Solo les miraba pensando que no estaban tan cerca o que sus ideas no eran ni remotamente posibles. En una de esas ocasiones, Cameron se percató y le preguntó si él tenía alguna idea. La miró incomodo y volvió a jugar con su consola. Así estuvieron media hora más hasta que Foreman apareció desesperado.

- Me ha llamado racista. – dijo alucinando.

- ¿No suele ser al revés? – preguntó House.

- Ha dicho que no trato bien a su hija porque es blanca¡porque soy un racista!

- Por eso me tienes tanto odio. Eres un racista. Lo sabía. – dijo House con un tono desconsolado.

- Esa mujer está loca. – sentenció Chase.

- Que pena que tengáis que verla dado que estáis tratando a su hija y tenéis que hacerle un MR, un raspado y una biopsia.

Bostezó y dejó la consola sobre la mesa. Los tres le miraban esperando a que estuviese de broma. Les hizo un gesto con la mano para que se fueran y no tuvieron más remedio que salir de la sala. Pudo escucharles maldecir e insultarle por lo bajo. Se preparó una taza de café y cojeó hasta su despacho. Dejó la taza sobre la mesa y de pronto un ruido a su espalda le sorprendió.

- ¿Sabes esas cosas que la gente utiliza para llamar a la puerta? – hizo amago de pensar - ¡Ah si¡Nudillos!

- Los que tú nunca usas. – dijo Cuddy irónica mientras House le hacía una mueca. – Tu novia ha vuelto a llamar. ¿Cuándo te dije que acabases con esto que entendiste?

- No tengo la culpa de ser tan irresistible. Sé que tú también has sucumbido.

- Es la última oportunidad que tienes para deshacerte de ella, y esta vez para siempre. La próxima vez no te avisaré y llamaré a la policía.

- Definitivamente es el instinto maternal el que habla. ¿Ya estás en el segundo trimestre? En nada empezará a notarlo todo el mundo…

- No estoy embarazada. Ha dejado un número de contacto. – le dio un papel con el número. – Llámala y termina con esto de una vez.

Salió por la puerta con paso decidido. House cogió el papel y lo miró unos segundos, analizando el número. Su cabeza planeaba algo. Como si una idea estuviese en ebullición esperando para estallar. Sonrió maliciosamente. Lo dobló y lo guardó en su bolsillo.

Cameron comprobaba de nuevo la temperatura de la paciente. La pidió que se diese la vuelta para poderla hacer el raspado. Por suerte, la madre había salido durante unas horas y no tenía que aguantar sus reproches mientras lo hacia.

- Intentaré no hacerte daño. – le dijo para que se relajase.

- Mi madre es una chiflada. – dijo Mandy.

- Es normal que esté preocupada.

Chase entró y se dejó caer en la silla que había frente a la paciente, mirándola cara a cara. Miró a su compañera y le negó con la cabeza. La biopsia no mostraba nada. Siguió con el raspado. Notó como la paciente se tensaba cada vez más.

- Dale la mano al Dr. Chase.

Se sorprendió y luego extendió la mano hacia Mandy para que esta la cogiese. Después miró a Cameron. Sonrió ante la mirada asesina de su amigo. Chase podía notar como su mano sudaba y estaba caliente. La fiebre no remetía. La tocó la frente. Estaba ardiendo.

- Una más y hemos terminado Mandy. – dijo Cameron ante el gesto de preocupación de Chase. – Debes permanecer así durante media hora por lo menos. La enfermera se quedará contigo por si necesitas algo.

Notaron como empezó a temblar. Todo su cuerpo se estremecía por la fiebre. Salieron de la habitación para encontrarse con Foreman que llevaba esperándoles fuera unos diez minutos.

- Está ardiendo. Hay que bajarla la fiebre ya. – dijo Chase.

Tenían claro que la única opción era una ducha con agua fría y hielo. La fiebre podía causar problemas más graves de los que ya tenían. Los síntomas que se produjesen por la fiebre podían entorpecer un diagnostico que aún no tenían.

Escuchar música le ayudaba a pensar. Durante la primera hora le había dado vueltas al caso. Lo único que tenían ahora era la fiebre que no había bajado con los medicamentos. La ducha fría eran palabras mayores. Todo se complicaba sin dar señales, sin pistas. Incluso había intentado relacionar sus síntomas con casos antiguos.

Metió la mano en su bolsillo y sacó el papel. Lo desdobló con cuidado y miró el número de teléfono. Lo único que se le ocurría es que le hubiese llamado porque se encontraba peor o que por suerte para ella, hubiese mejorado. Las dos opciones le entristecían. Cada vez que se acordaba de ella sonreía para maldecirse después. No le había dicho a nadie, ni siquiera a Wilson, el motivo por el que aquella adolescente de mirada picara le había acosado. Nadie sabría jamás la verdad. Se había sentido halagado al ver que era capaz de despertar un sentimiento así en una joven y el hecho de descubrir que era por una espora, que todo aquello era superficial, le había herido en su ego masculino. Cuddy podía pensar lo que quisiera. Le divertía que pensasen que era capaz de despertar pasiones.

Esporádicamente se cruzó por su cabeza Stacy. La parte más fuerte de él, su orgullo y su terquedad, se negaban a llamarla. Lo habían decidido así. Pero a veces, se sentía débil. Pensó durante horas. Otra vez esa sonrisa maliciosa se dibujo en su cara y se levantó.

Su mente no paraba ni un segundo. La idea llevaba rondando en su cabeza demasiado. Quizás era arriesgado. No sabía como había llegado a esa conclusión, pero sin duda alguna desde que había pensado en ello, no podía dejarla de lado. Precipitada y peligrosa. De consecuencias impensables. Sin embargo, era algo que quería hacer. Algo que no podía controlar en su interior le impulsaba a ello, a pensar que no era tan descabellado.

Levantó la vista y la vio sentada en la sala contigua, leyendo una revista médica o lo que fuese. No le importaba. Jugaba con el pendiente que colgaba de su lóbulo derecho. Tomó aire y decidido cojeó hasta la puerta. La abrió y se apoyó en el marco de cristal. Sintió frío.

Notó como la miraba. No necesitaba mirar para saber que se trataba de él. Había algo en ella que le advertía, que siempre la mantenía alerta.

- ¿Quieres algo? – preguntó sin levantar la vista.

- De hecho, sí. – Contestó sin emoción.

Ella no contestó y tampoco le miró. Empezaba a desesperarse. Hace tiempo ella le habría prestado toda la atención de la que fuese capaz con tan solo estornudar.

- ¿No quieres saber lo que necesito? – preguntó esperando, mientras ella no hacía ningún amago de mirarle. – Necesito un favor.


	6. Chapter 6

_Levantó la vista y la vio sentada en la sala contigua, leyendo una revista médica o lo que fuese. No le importaba. Jugaba con el pendiente que colgaba de su lóbulo derecho. Tomó aire y decidido cojeó hasta la puerta. La abrió y se apoyó en el marco de cristal. Sintió frío._

_Notó como la miraba. No necesitaba mirar para saber que se trataba de él. Había algo en ella que le advertía, que siempre la mantenía alerta._

_- ¿Quieres algo? – preguntó sin levantar la vista._

_- De hecho, sí. – Contestó sin emoción._

_Ella no contestó y tampoco le miró. Empezaba a desesperarse. Hace tiempo ella le habría prestado toda la atención de la que fuese capaz con tan solo estornudar._

_- ¿No quieres saber lo que necesito? – preguntó esperando, mientras ella no hacía ningún amago de mirarle. – Necesito un favor._

**  
Capítulo 6.**

Ella pasó una de las páginas, mirándolo durante un segundo y volviendo la vista a los que estaba leyendo. Empezó a pensar que tal ve no debiese preguntarle nada. Tal vez no merecía la pena. Y otra vez sintió que quería hacerlo.

- Necesito que me hagas un favor Cameron. – dijo con más seguridad y decisión en su voz.

- ¿De qué se trata? – preguntó sin interés y sin dejar de leer.

- Un beso.

Cerró los ojos levemente y dejó de jugar con su pendiente. Se percató y sonrió con una mueca de placer y maldad a la vez. Había captado su atención.

- ¿Qué quieres House? – preguntó clavando su mirada en él.

- Ya te lo he dicho. – dejó de sonreír. – Un beso.

- Es extraño, porque oigo lo que dices pero no logro entenderlo.

Puso una mano sobre la otra apoyándose en la mesa sin quitarle la vista de encima. Volvió a dudar de si aquello era buena idea, pero ya no había vuelta atrás. Cojeó hasta el otro lado de la mesa. Ahora estaba frente a ella. ¿Dónde estaba toda la seguridad que había mostrado hasta ahora?

- ¿Recuerdas la carta de mi acosadora? – asintió.- He intentado deshacerme de ella, pero la chica ha resultado más perseverante y tozuda de lo que pensaba. Cuddy me ha dado un ultimátum. Llamará a la policía si no me deshago de ella…

- ¿Por qué me cuentas esto a mí? – cruzó los brazos.

- Porque eres la única que puede ayudarme.

- No veo en que puedo ayudarte.

- Oh, vamos. Te encanta ayudar a la gente. ¿Te pido un favor y vas s negarte? Es tan impropio de ti. – quería manipular la situación.

- Creo que Cuddy tiene razón. Deberías llamar a la policía.

- Solo tiene diecisiete años. Si llamo a la policía es posible que la traumatice de por vida.

Cameron no pudo evitar suspirar con desgano ante ese comentario. Pensó en que sentirse atraída por él ya era un signo suficiente de trauma. Ello lo sabía de sobra. Conocía esa sensación. House parpadeó perplejo. No pensó que las cosas pudiesen complicarse de ese modo.

- La única manera de alejarla es que haya otra mujer. Ella me confesó que me quería tanto que si me veía feliz con otra mujer, me dejaría en paz.

Le miró estupefacta. No creía que fuese posible que House pudiese decir semejante tontería. ¿Realmente pensaba que iba a creerle? Él tampoco podía tragarse la majadería que acababa de soltar.

- Pues dile que hay otra mujer. Lo de que eres feliz ahórratelo, porque eso no lo creería por mucho que te ame.

_¿Tú tampoco?_ Tuvo que retener esa pregunta en su mente. Morderse la lengua para no preguntarle. Era lo que más quería preguntar en ese momento. Deseaba saberlo.

- Ya se lo dije, pero tú misma has comprobado que no se lo ha creído. Y ahí es donde, querida amiga, entras tú. – dijo señalándola con el dedo.

- ¿Y se puede saber como? – preguntó exasperada.

- Necesito que me vea dándote un beso.

- Eres increíble. – se levantó recogiendo su revista.

- Lo sé, debe ser lo que la pone. – contestó sarcástico.

- Una puta puede ayudarte con eso, no necesitas mi ayuda. – iba a salir por la puerta.

- Si traigo una puta al hospital Cuddy tendrá un motivo más para matarme. No querrás que eso ocurra. – Cameron se giró y le miró. – Tan solo es un beso. Un besito de nada. – dijo mientras juntaba el dedo índice y pulgar.

- Estás loco si piensas que me voy a prestar a ello. No te besaré para que una chica se desenamore de ti.

- No me besarás porque eso supondría reconocer que aún sientes algo. Supongo que mentías cuando dijiste que me odiabas…

Le dio la espalda esperando a que reaccionara. Era Cameron, siempre lo hacía. Abrió la boca para decir algo pero tuvo que pensarlo. Ella sabía que no le odiaba, pero las cosas habían cambiado demasiado en los últimos años.

- Lo único que siento por ti es lo que sienten todos.

- Entonces¿cuál es el problema? – volvió a girarse para encararla. – Si no sientes nada por mí, un beso no significará nada.

- ¿Te has creído que voy besando a todos los hombres así por así?

- Con Chase no tuviste problema.

_Mierda. _Eso no estaba planeado. No fue algo que debiese salir, pero aquello estaba costando demasiado y no controló lo que decía.

- No. – dijo mirándole fijamente.

- Cobarde. – intentó picarla.

Chase y Foreman aparecieron por la puerta. Cameron dio gracias a Dios por aquella interrupción y él los maldijo por lo mismo. Sus caras no revelaban nada bueno y House reaccionó.

- Los riñones le están fallando. – dijo Chase un poco adormilado.

- Eso es bueno, me gusta lo nuevo. – dijo House.

- Supongo que también lo será que vuelva a tener problemas para respirar… - comentó Foreman.

- Eso es extraño… También me gusta.

Foreman se quedó mirando a Cameron. No se había movido ni había hecho ningún gesto. Estaba de pie y parecía inmersa en sus pensamientos. Le dio un pequeño golpe con el codo para que volviese a la realidad. Se sentó junto a Chase pero no podía dejar de pensar en lo que House le había propuesto. Definitivamente se había vuelto loco. Los efectos secundarios de la ketamina estaban surgiendo ahora. Sabían que podía causarle daños neurológicos. No tenía otra explicación. Le miraba nerviosa. Observaba como escribía algo en la pizarra. Ni siquiera sabía qué estaba escribiendo. Es como si su cabeza se hubiese bloqueado. House se giró y pudo verla desviar la mirada rápidamente, nerviosa. Supo en ese instante que ella lo pensaría. Tan solo necesitaba presionarla un poco más y seguramente accedería.

- Echarle un vistazo a su corazón. Puede que vuelva a darnos problemas y mirad todo lo que la hemos dado y que pueda causar fallo renal. Cuando lo hayáis encontrado, retirárselo. No querréis que la jodamos más¿no?

Los tres salieron suspirando. En cuanto llegaron al ascensor el busca de Cameron sonó. Lo miró. _Cobarde. _

Es como si le hubiesen dado un cóctel con una cantidad insuficiente e incoherente de síntomas. Nada parecía tener sentido.

- He oído lo de tu amiga. – dijo Wilson que acababa de entrar.

- Pasas mucho tiempo con Cuddy. – contestó sin darse la vuelta.

- House, sé que no eres un capullo…

- ¿Qué tal Julie? – preguntó mientras cojeaba hacia la maquina de café.

- Sabes que puedes evitar que hablemos de esto ahora, pero más tarde o más temprano, lo haremos.

- La animadora adolescente que llevas dentro nunca se rinde¿eh? – ahora iba a su despacho.

Wilson le siguió. Se sentó en una de las sillas. En realidad le había venido bien que sacase el tema de Julie. Tenía algo que contarle pero no sabía como iniciar la conversación sin que House le mandase con sus problemas a otra parte.

- Anoche cené con ella.

- Es por eso por lo que me dejaste plantado…

- No me jodas, anoche tenías partida de pocker. – House levantó las cejas y se acomodo en su silla. – Dice que lo ha pensado y que si quiero paralizará los papeles del divorcio.

- Te la tiraste.

- ¡No! – su gesto de indignación pronto se convirtió en derrota. – Sí.

- Qué débil eres Jimmy. – rió.

- Claro… Es mucho peor tirarte a tu ex mujer que a una adolescente de diecisiete años.

- Me indigna que pienses así de mí. Sabía que tanto tiempo con Cuddy tendría consecuencias. ¿Por fin te ha llevado al lado oscuro verdad joven Skywalker?

- Tú sigue así y lo único que conseguirás es que esto acabe mal.

- Tengo un plan. Un plan que nos beneficiará a todos. – Rió malévolamente.

- Das miedo.

El busca de Cameron volvió a sonar. _Cobarde. _Ya era el cuarto mensaje que recibía. Siempre decían lo mismo. Lo guardó nerviosa en el bolsillo de la bata y volvió a mirar a través del microscopio.

- ¿Alguien especial? – preguntó Chase curioso.

- ¿Qué?

- Tu busca. – dijo señalando su bolsillo. – Ha sonado cuatro veces en menos de una hora. Si fuese algo importante hubieses salido corriendo.

- Tú lo has dicho. Si fuese algo importante. – contestó esquiva.

- Ya es oficial. – dijo Foreman mientras entraba. – Va a necesitar diálisis.

- Joder. – respondió Chase.

Odiaba a House. Tenían trabajo. La vida de alguien dependía de ello y él la molestaba con mensajes. Quería ignorarlos pero trataba de pensar en algo que la hiciese cortar de raíz aquella situación. Si seguía así, no podría hacer bien su trabajo. No la gustaba que nada interfiriese en su trabajo y House no ayudaba molestándola cada quince minutos. Pensando en el demonio, apareció en el laboratorio comiendo uno de sus malditos sándwiches. Pensó que sus labios solo tocarían los de House en caso de que se ahogase con el sándwich. Dudaba bastante de que Foreman y Chase se prestasen a hacerle el boca a boca.

- ¿Pensando en algo interesante? – preguntó House.

- ¿Eh? – levantó la vista del microscopio sin saber qué decir.

- Debe estar pensando en su novio. – dijo Chase por lo bajo.

Cameron le lanzó una mirada asesina. Era un cotilla. A veces era peor que House. El australiano sonrió pícaro. A House aquello no le pasó inadvertido. No pensaba en ningún novio, sino en los mensajes de House torturándola. Formaba parte de su plan desesperarla hasta que accediese. Había asumido que las dificultades para lograrlo serían mayores, pero que fuese un reto más complicado, solo hacía que lo desease más.

- Luego me cuentas todo Chase. – dijo House imitando a una chica. – Así que nuestra joven paciente necesita diálisis… Es hora de registrar su casa. – Foreman supuso que querría que fuese él. – Cameron, mueve el culo.

Cameron abrió la boca para quejarse pero House ya había salido del laboratorio. Sus compañeros le dieron un golpecito en el hombro cada uno y salieron también. Le costó varios minutos reaccionar. Lo que faltaba, ir con House a una casa ajena. Abrió los ojos de par en par y pensé que además de allanar una casa con House de nuevo, tendría que ir con él en su moto. _De eso nada. _Tenía suficiente con aguantar sus mensajes. Intuyó que no se había ofrecido por amor a su trabajo. Querría seguir la conversación y forzarla a aceptar su propuesta. Pensar que sería tan estúpida como para acceder por el simple hecho de ser buena persona hacia que House fuese demasiado retorcido. Lo decidió. Ella iría en su coche. Si él quería ir en su moto iría solo y se encontrarían en la casa de Mandy. Si pensaba que seguía siendo la misma ingenua de hacía dos años, estaba muy equivocado.

Si alguien le hubiese visto sonreír de la manera en lo que lo hacía ahora, es posible que hubiese pensado que había tomado algo más que dos simples vicodinas. Disfrutaba con la imagen de Cameron cuando le dijo que iban a ir los dos a la casa. Había abierto la boca para decir algo, pero no la dio tiempo a ello. Si quería quejarse, estaba bien, pero él era su jefe y él era quien mandaba. Estaba recogiendo sus cosas cuando Wilson entró en el despacho.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo? – preguntó.

- Yo lo llamo recoger mis cosas, meter mis pertenencias en una mochila…

- Veo lo que estás haciendo, me pregunto por qué. – miró su reloj. – Faltan horas para que te puedas ir a casa.

- Voy a allanar una casa.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó alzando la voz y sorprendido.

- No conviene que grites cuando alguien va a cometer un delito.

- ¿No pueden ir Foreman o Chase?

- ¿Y por qué no Cameron?

- Oh, oh… - tuvo que aguantar la risa. – Vas a ir con Cameron a esa casa.

- Te has tirado a tu ex mujer. – vio como la risa de Wilson se torcía en disgusto. – Pensé que era un concurso de obviedades. Ya sabes que soy muy competitivo.

- ¿A qué estás jugando House? – preguntó Wilson preocupado.

- Ya te lo he dicho. Voy a ir a registrar la casa de mi paciente.

En ese momento Cameron asomó por la puerta que daba con la sala de diagnóstico. Miró a Wilson. Veía la preocupación en sus ojos. Ella sonrió como si no quedase otra opción. House cogió su mochila y la siguió todo lo rápido que pudo.

Les vio alejarse por el pasillo del hospital. Estaba convencido de que House no tramaba nada bueno. Estaba pasando algo raro. Primero le había pillado viendo la tele con Cameron y ahora se iba con ella a registrar una casa. Fuese lo que fuese, sabía que no acabaría nada bien. De pronto su busca sonó. Era Cuddy.

Caminaba como si la persiguiese el mismo demonio. Tal vez sentía eso con House pisándola los talones. A pesar de lo rápido que solía ser, había conseguido ir casi un metro por delante de él. A él no le importaba. No era consciente de lo que le divertía su comportamiento. Cuanto más le ignoraba, mejor se sentía. Paró cuando llegó a su moto pero vio que ella siguió caminando.

- ¿Dónde vas? – gritó.

- A mi coche. – se paró y giró para contestarle.

- La moto es más rápida. Llegaremos antes.

- Entonces espérame allí.

Y siguió caminando hasta su coche. _¿Qué ha sido eso?_ Se había quedado viéndola alejarse de allí. Demasiado difícil. Empezó a pensar que tal vez le sería imposible convencerla. Sin embargo, lo intentaría una vez más. No perdía nada.


	7. Chapter 7

_Caminaba como si la persiguiese el mismo demonio. Tal vez sentía eso con House pisándola los talones. A pesar de lo rápido que solía ser, había conseguido ir casi un metro por delante de él. A él no le importaba. No era consciente de lo que le divertía su comportamiento. Cuanto más le ignoraba, mejor se sentía. Paró cuando llegó a su moto pero vio que ella siguió caminando._

_- ¿Dónde vas? – gritó._

_- A mi coche. – se paró y giró para contestarle._

_- La moto es más rápida. Llegaremos antes._

_- Entonces espérame allí._

_Y siguió caminando hasta su coche. __¿Qué ha sido eso? Se había quedado viéndola alejarse de allí. Demasiado difícil. Empezó a pensar que tal vez le sería imposible convencerla. Sin embargo, lo intentaría una vez más. No perdía nada._

**Capítulo 7.  
**

Había cogido un atajo porque después del desplante de Cameron se había quedado varios minutos parado en el aparcamiento del hospital sopesando todas las posibilidades. Le había dado tiempo a buscar una llave. Cuando la encontró debajo de un nomo que había en el jardín pensó que la gente era más tonta de lo que pensaba. Para él funcionaba. La esperó apoyado en la entrada de la casa. Cinco minutos después apareció caminando. Hizo una mueca cuando vio que parecía enfadada. Abrió la puerta y la hizo un gesto para que pasase antes. No se molestó en mirarle.

Era una casa luminosa, con paredes amarillas y fotos por todas partes. Cameron se asomó a las escaleras.

- Yo subiré a su habitación. – dijo mientras subía.

Realmente era la única opción. Debía estar más loca de lo que creía si había pensado en la posibilidad de que él subiese por las escaleras. Pero eran cosas como aquellas las que le hacían sentir bien cuando estaba alrededor suyo. No le daba importancia al hecho de que fuese cojo. Actuaba naturalmente como si no hubiese problema, y lo mejor de todo es que no fingía esa naturalidad. Se preocupaba por él, pero ¿por quién no lo hacía? Esa era la parte de ella que de una forma u otra le gustaba.

La planta de arriba no se distinguía en mucho de la primera. Mientras subía por las escaleras observó las fotos que había colgadas en la pared. Reconoció en gran parte de ellas a Mandy, su madre y supuso que su padre. Abrió la primera puerta a la derecha. La habitación de sus padres. La puerta de la izquierda daba a la habitación de Mandy. Paredes de un verde pastel y cortinas blancas. No había duda de que esa habitación había sido decorada por una madre muy protectora. La cama bien hecha y unos pequeños peluches sobre ella. Aquello estaba impoluto. Comenzó a tomar muestras de las superficies de los muebles, de los marcos de las fotos, la pequeña lámpara que había en una mesilla al lado de su cama… Todo. Se fijó en una estantería llena de libros. Dio dos pasos hacia ella cuando oyó un ruido. Apoyó de nuevo el pie y sonó otra vez. Levantó la alfombra y la apartó hacia un lado. Se puso de cuclillas y golpeó un par de veces. Sonaba a hueco. Pasó las manos por las ranuras que formaban las maderas y tiró de una de ella cuando vio que podía. Parecía que no todo era tan limpio en esa habitación. Metió la mano y cogió todo lo que encontró para enseñárselo a House.

Oyó como bajaba las escaleras. Había registrado la cocina y el cuarto de baño. Estaba todo como si lo limpiasen cada cinco minutos. Se sentó en el sofá.

- Aquí no sobreviviría ni un virus hitleriano. – dijo aburrido.

- He encontrado algo. – dijo ella sentándose a su lado y dejando las cosas sobre la mesa de café que había en el centro. – Aunque no creo que sirva de nada.

Se incorporó y alcanzó lo que parecía un grupo de cartas unidas por un lazo rojo. Las miró detenidamente y luego abrió una de ellas.

- ¡House!

- ¿Qué? – preguntó como si no hubiese hecho nada malo.

- Esas cartas son privadas.

- Supongo que las fotos que tú estás viendo no lo son.

Ladeó la cabeza dándole la razón. Ni las cartas ni las fotos tendrían ninguna relación con el caso, pero la curiosidad podía más que ella misma. Las había encontrado escondidas y la intrigaba. Ojeaba las fotos. En algunas estaba ella sola y en otra con una amiga o amigos.

- Estaban escondidas en un hueco en el suelo. – comentó.

- No me extraña. – dijo House que estaba leyendo una de las cartas. – No creo que quiera que su madre se entere.

Puso la carta a la altura de su cara para que pudiera leerla. La pareció una carta normal y corriente entre dos adolescentes. Seguramente la madre no la dejaba tener novio aún, no la pareció extraño conociendo a aquella mujer. House tenía razón, había un motivo más oculto y mayor por el que las tenía escondidas. Al ver la cara de sorpresa de Cameron asintió varias veces con la cabeza.

- Si no me equivoco, y sé que no soy tan anticuado, los chicos no suelen llamarse Emma.

Cameron buscó una de las fotos que había pasado. En ella, Mandy posaba junto a una chica joven, pelirroja y pecosa. De pronto aquel beso en la mejilla de la chica no parecía tan inocente.

- ¿Crees que será ella? – preguntó enseñándosela a House.

- Que cotilla eres. – dijo House levantándose.

Caminaban por los pasillos del hospital tratando de pasar inadvertidos. Como si estuviesen haciendo algo malo. Él gesticulaba con sus manos y ella aparentaba más tranquilidad.

- Estoy seguro de que planea algo y no es nada bueno.

- Me da igual si con ello consigue alejarla de una vez. – dijo Cuddy con desgana. – Empiezo a pensar que no es una locura pensar que ha tenido algo con ella…

- House no se acostaría con una chica de diecisiete años. No es tan capullo.

- Cada día está más raro.

- Puede que el hecho de que le disparasen tenga algo que ver… - dijo Wilson parando en una de las barandillas que daban a la entrada del hospital.

- Solo digo que tal vez no fuese buena idea mentirle y después volver a poner la maldita moqueta. ¡Por el amor de Dios¿Quién querría una moqueta con su propia sangre, recordándole todos los días de su vida que le dispararon?

Wilson levantó la ceja y miró a Cuddy pensando que no acababa de hacer esa pregunta. Ella movió la cabeza ligeramente sabiendo cual era la respuesta. Aún así no quería tener que ceder más ante House. Era la directora del hospital, no una madre que de vez en cuando le concedía algún capricho para mantenerle tranquilo. Eso era lo que estaba haciendo en los últimos meses y la hacía sentir que no estaba haciendo bien su trabajo.

- Lo de la moqueta fue una pataleta. Una manera de vengarse por nuestra mentira. Tenía sus razones, pero le sirvió de excusa para fastidiarnos. – dijo Wilson tratando de calmarla. – El problema ahora es que dice que tiene un plan para deshacerse de esa chica y me parece que está utilizando a Cameron para lograrlo.

- Si hace que Cameron vuelva a renunciar le patearé el culo tan fuerte que será menos doloroso andar sin bastón que sentarse. Lo juro. – dijo Cuddy irritada.

- No creo que Cameron renunciase ahora.

Si algo tenía seguro acerca de Cameron, es que no volvería a renunciar por House.

Recogió las cartas y ordenó todas las fotos. Se apresuró a subir y dejarlas tal y como las había encontrado. Definitivamente aquello no era relevante para diagnosticar a Mandy. Curioso, pero insignificante. House había revisado de nuevo la cocina mientras ella estaba en el piso de arriba. Iba a bajar cuando se quedó paralizada al verle de espaldas. Pensó en su petición. No entendía por qué ella.

- ¿Por qué a mí? – preguntó lo suficientemente alto como para que la oyese.

- Porque si nos pillan allanando una casa tú puedes ligarte a un poli y así no tendremos problemas.

Bajaba hacia él. House sabía muy bien a lo que se refería. Allison Cameron y sus interminables preguntas. Siempre cuestionando todo. Se paró a un metro de él y mirándole fijamente volvió a preguntar.

- ¿Por qué a mí?

- ¿Por qué a mí, qué?

- ¿Por qué me has pedido que te ayude a librarte de esa chica¿Por qué no puedes pedírselo a otra persona¿No has pensado en otro modo para alejarla?

- ¿Cómo cual? – no iba a contestar a las dos primeras preguntas.

- Como hablar con ella. Tú eres el adulto. Podrías explicarle las cosas tranquilamente y…

- Recuerdo haberlo hecho, pero como ya viste, no dio resultado. Así que…

La miraba con sus ojos azules, tratando de averiguar que estaba pensando. Había conseguido mirarle sin demostrar lo insegura que estaba. Le hubiese besado allí mismo. Debía controlar sus instintos.

- ¿Ensayamos? – preguntó

Pudo ver un atisbo de deseo en sus ojos. ¿Acaso eso también formaba parte de su petición? Se acercó a él. De pronto era capaz de transmitir más seguridad de la que sentía. No sabía como era capaz de mantenerse en pie mientras él la miraba de esa forma. Tan solo un paso más. Esa era la única distancia que les separaba ahora. Quería besarle. Jamás lo había deseado tanto. Movió su brazo con cuidado, rozándole ligeramente. No podía soportarlo más. Sentía su olor penetrante invadiendo todos sus sentidos. Abrió la puerta de la casa dejando a House confuso.

- Nos vemos en el hospital. – dijo saliendo.

Se llevó la mano a la cara desesperado. No podía creer lo que acababa de pasar. Estaba convencido de que iba a besarle. Tal vez ese era el modo en que ella quería jugar ahora. Lo que no tenía claro es si podría aguantar mucho tiempo.

Se sentó en el asiento de su coche tratando de asimilar lo que acababa de ocurrir. Cuando se alejó de él su corazón aún latía demasiado rápido y notaba que todo su cuerpo temblaba. No entendía como no se había derrumbado frente a él. Puso las manos en el volante, apretando fuerte. Intentaba que su respiración fuese normal. Su busca sonó. _Sigues siendo una cobarde._ Sonrió. Pensó que House era demasiado perseverante y tozudo. Todos esos pensamientos desembocaron en una risa incontrolable. No sabía por qué, pero allí estaba riendo y tratando de no volverse loca. No más loca de lo que estaba volviéndola House.

Cuando llegó al hospital, House ya estaba allí desde hacía más de media hora. Evitó ir a la sala de diagnóstico. No podía hacerle frente después de lo que había pasado. No se habían besado, pero de algún modo, aquel momento había sido íntimo. Era lo más cerca que había estado nunca de intimar con é. Podía haberle besado en ese momento y no lo hizo. Sin embargo, no se arrepentía. Decidió pasar una cuantas horas en la clínica. Haría unas cuantas consultas y de ese modo durante un tiempo, no pensaría en él. Al menos no constantemente.

- ¿Qué tal se lo ha tomado esa perra infernal? – preguntó House. - ¿Os ha escupido?

- La madre, - remarcó Foreman. – no nos ha escupido. Ha sido extraño, porque no nos ha insultado ni ha dicho que estuviésemos matando a su hija…

- ¿Es que alguien ha practicado un exorcismo mientras estaba fuera?

- Supongo que ha aceptado que su hija está enferma y que nosotros estamos haciendo todo lo que podemos. – dijo Chase.

- Seguro. – contestó House irónicamente. – Procuremos no joderla los riñones porque alguien nos morderá el culo si eso ocurre. No puedes mantener al diablo lejos de sus concubinas. ¿Y su corazón?

- Su frecuencia cardiaca es más rápida de lo normal. Pero no tiene ninguna anomalía cardiaca y tampoco es hereditario.

- Hacerle un ecocardiograma y una radiografía del tórax para asegurarnos.

- ¿Y un conteo sanguíneo completo? – preguntó Chase.

- ¡Se han producido dos milagros mientras no estaba! Un exorcismo y Chase se ha vuelto inteligente.

Chase que se había acostumbrado a las burlas de su jefe, sonrió indiferente.

- ¿Dónde está Cameron? – preguntó House cuando se iban.

- Creo que en la clínica. – contestó Foreman.

Suponía que habría llegado ya, pero si quería evitarle, estaba bien. Eso significaba que lo estaba pensando y que no estaba todo perdido.

Llevaba una hora pasando consulta y daba gracias a Dios porque los pacientes viniesen con simples congestiones, catarros y tos. No podía dejar de pensar en lo que había ocurrido horas antes. Era inevitable. Se preguntaba por qué no le había besado cuando tuvo la oportunidad. Tal vez fue cuestión de orgullo o simplemente quiso ponerle las cosas difíciles. Si él quería jugar, ella jugaría. Y tampoco sabía si quería jugar a ese juego. Demasiado arriesgado para ella. No estaba segura de nada.

El último paciente se había ido hacia cinco minutos. Se había quedado recogiendo las historias clínicas y ordenando. Cuando oyó el sonido de su busca miró al techo desesperada. La respuesta no estaba ahí y aún siendo atea, le podría haber echado una mano con ello. _¿Te han salido plumas ya, gallina? _Se acabó. En ese mismo momento iba subir a su despacho y le iba a hacer tragar su busca. Abrió la puerta enfadada y dejó los historiales en la central de las enfermeras. El impulso de matarle ya parecía haberla enloquecido. Apretó varias veces el botón del ascensor. Tenía que acabar ya.

No saludó a Wilson ni a Cuddy cuando salieron del ascensor. Los dos se miraron cómplices. House había apretado demasiado las tuercas y ahora iba a sufrir consecuencias insospechadas.

- Creo que alguien va a matar a House. – dijo divertida Cuddy.

- Es posible que nos hiciese un favor a todos… - comentó Wilson pensando en la suerte que corría su amigo.

La violencia con la que abrió la puerta la delató. Había caído en su trampa tal y como había predecido. Cerró el puño con fuerza cuando vio esa sonrisa socarrona en su cara. Una voz en su interior le gritaba que le pegase. No volvería a jugar más con ella.


	8. Chapter 8

_El último paciente se había ido hacia cinco minutos. Se había quedado recogiendo las historias clínicas y ordenando. Cuando oyó el sonido de su busca miró al techo desesperada. La respuesta no estaba ahí y aún siendo atea, le podría haber echado una mano con ello. __¿Te han salido plumas ya, gallina? Se acabó. En ese mismo momento iba subir a su despacho y le iba a hacer tragar su busca. Abrió la puerta enfadada y dejó los historiales en la central de las enfermeras. El impulso de matarle ya parecía haberla enloquecido. Apretó varias veces el botón del ascensor. Tenía que acabar ya._

_No saludó a Wilson ni a Cuddy cuando salieron del ascensor. Los dos se miraron cómplices. House había apretado demasiado las tuercas y ahora iba a sufrir consecuencias insospechadas._

_- Creo que alguien va a matar a House. – dijo divertida Cuddy._

_- Es posible que nos hiciese un favor a todos… - comentó Wilson pensando en la suerte que corría su amigo._

_La violencia con la que abrió la puerta la delató. Había caído en su trampa tal y como había predecido. Cerró el puño con fuerza cuando vio esa sonrisa socarrona en su cara. Una voz en su interior le gritaba que le pegase. No volvería a jugar más con ella._

**Capítulo 8.**

Pensaba en mil maneras diferentes para hacerle daño. Prácticamente todas acababan con ella entre rejas. House no valía cien millones de dólares y mucho menos una larga temporada al a sombra de unos barrotes. Quería causarle dolor físico. Pegarle en la pierna. Era buena idea. Cruel pero satisfactoria. Pegarle en la pierna con su bastón. No lo descartaba. Un choque de ideas en su mente que no sabía como llevar a cabo. Él y su sonrisa de ganador no ayudaban a relajar sus ánimos. Estaba furiosa.

- ¿Quieres un maldito beso? – preguntó enfurecida. Él no respondía. De pronto le había pillado por sorpresa. - ¿Eso es lo que quieres¿Un puñetero beso para acabar con todo¿Para que ella se aleje y a mí me dejes en paz?

- Ese es el plan. – dijo tratando de tomar el control.

- Ya está. Se acabó. Tendrás tu dichoso beso.

Aunque la había estado presionando constantemente para que aceptase, no pensó que llegase a lograrlo tan pronto y de una forma tan fácil.

- Pero con una condición.

- ¿Me vas a pedir que te lleve a cenar? – estúpida pregunta si quería mantener el control.

- Pasarás mis horas de consulta durante una semana.

- Pero si tú ya pasas parte de las mías...

Definitivamente había perdido el control. Allison Cameron había ganado a Gregory House. Debería mantenerlo en secreto, ni siquiera Wilson podía saber que ella, la ingenua y dulce Cameron, había logrado ganarle en lo que mejor dominaba. La manipulación. Había hecho que la más beneficiada con todo aquello fuese ella.

- Si, House. Eso significa que además de mis horas, también empezarás a pasar todas las tuyas. Y vete acostumbrando porque no volveré a hacer tus horas nunca más.

Eso no lo esperaba de ninguna de las maneras. No estaba en su plan que todo se volviese en su contra. ¿Suponía entonces que jamás volvería a tener el control sobre esa situación? De pronto todo parecía surrealista. Pero no dejaría que ella lo viese. No podía permitirse el lujo de que ella le viese derrotado. Era un genio fingiendo.

- Supongo que puedo vivir con eso. – dijo tratando de sonar lo más indiferente posible.

- Y todo este jueguecito – gesticuló con las manos – se ha acabado.

- Has dicho que solo había una condición. No puedes abusar así de un viejo lisiado, sabes.

Realmente estaba enfadada con él, aunque nunca sabría hasta que punto. Jamás la había visto de ese modo. Solía ser bastante predecible. La había llegado a conocer bien durante los últimos años. En ciertos aspectos era un libro abierto, demasiado fácil de leer y en ocasiones aburrido. Y eran momentos como estos los que hacían interesante la lectura. House sabía leer entrelineas cuando se trataba de ella, pero en esta ocasión era como si nadie hubiese escrito nada. Formaba parte de la improvisación para la cual no estaba preparado.

Se fue del despacho sin mediar más palabra. Estaba demasiado alterada como para seguir discutiendo con él. Además, según decía alguna frase, tenía más ganas de pegarle y no quería perder su trabajo por agredir a su jefe. Ni Cuddy que entendería el motivo podría dejarla permanecer en el hospital. Su teléfono móvil sonó. Número desconocido. Lo miró preocupada. _No sabía que tenías una gemela malvada. Es más divertida y sexy que tú. Dila que me visite más a menudo. _Guardó el móvil y esta vez no se enfadó. Pensó en que House la encontraba sexy. _Más sexy que tú_, pensó, _eso significa que piensa que lo soy._ Se sintió estúpida por pensar como una adolescente.

Estaba equivocada si pensaba que el juego había terminado. Para él, no había hecho más que empezar. Quizás había sufrido una derrota, pero sobreviviría a ella y seguramente Chase pasaría sus horas por él. Ya se inventaría cualquier cosa o se lo ordenaría sin más. Ella no tenía ni idea de cómo jugar con él y esta vez le había salido bien. Le había pillado de improvisto, pero sería la última vez que le sorprendía con las defensas bajas. Ahora ya sabía a qué atenerse.

Sacó el papel del bolsillo observándolo. Cogió el teléfono y marcó el número. Espero hasta que alguien contestó.

- Soy el Dr. House. Creo que me ha llamado. – en ese momento entró Wilson que se sentó a esperar a que terminase. – Creo que tengo un hueco mañana sobre esta hora. – Wilson se reclinó en su silla. – Bien, hasta mañana entonces.

Colgó el teléfono.

- ¿No tienes a ningún niño con cáncer al que consolar? – preguntó ante la insistente mirada de su amigo.

- Hace un rato he visto a Cameron y parecía bastante enfadada.

- Mierda. ¿Quién le ha robado esta vez un artículo? No aprenderá…

- Juraría que era por tu culpa. Solo la faltaba echar espuma por la boca y gritar "voy a matar a House". – dijo Wilson imitando a Cameron.

Aquella broma le hizo reír durante un buen rato. Le volvió a la mente la imagen de Cameron entrando en su despacho y con esa mirada asesina. Toda la decisión y la seguridad que había transmitido mientras aceptaba su propuesta. Era otra parte de ella y le había gustado. Entonces se dio cuenta que no sabía por qué había aceptado. ¿Lo había hecho porque de ese modo se aprovechaba de la situación y lograba hacer lo que siempre había deseado, o porque en realidad estaba harta de sus presiones? Daba por hecho que ella aún sentía algo por él y jamás había pensando en la posibilidad de que finalmente hubiese superado su atracción por él.

Wilson seguía mirándole y preguntándose en qué estaría pensando. No había que ser muy inteligente para darse cuenta de que algo estaba ocurriendo entre los dos. Fuese lo que fuese, no sabía si sería malo o bueno. Solo esperaba que no salpicase a los demás.

En ese momento interrumpió la directora, que había sido precedida por el ruido rítmico de sus tacones, al que ya estaban acostumbrados. En cuanto House la miró supo que había problemas. Que él estaba en serios problemas. Antes de hablar tensó los labios. Sabía que le gritaría.

- La madre me ha pedido que otro médico trate a su hija. – dijo tranquilamente con la autosuficiencia que le daba ser la directora.

- Debes estar de coña si piensas que voy a dejar que un medicucho de cuarta se encargue de mi paciente. Mi paciente, sabes los significa eso¿verdad? – contestó él con la misma tranquilidad.

- Tan solo quería saber tu opinión antes de asignarle el caso a otro médico.

- ¡Esa mujer está loca! Debería haber sido yo el que se negase a tratar a su hija. ¿Sabías que llamó drogadicto a Chase y racista a Foreman? Lo de Chase lo puedo entender, pero lo de Foreman… es como decir que tus pechos son de silicona.

- Lo siento House, pero no me queda más remedio que apartarte del caso.

Salió del despacho haciendo el mismo ruido con sus tacones. House se quedó pensando. Su amigo sabía que no se rendiría tan fácilmente.

- No te vas a apartar del caso¿verdad?

- ¿Alguna vez lo he hecho? – preguntó obteniendo una sonrisa de Wilson.

Tras la primera sesión de diálisis, los tres trataban de hacer nuevas pruebas a Mandy y ver si se había producido algún cambio significativo en su estado de salud. La habían notado más agotada y como le costaba respirar cada vez más. Durante las últimas horas había tenido nauseas pero no le había dado ninguna importancia. Cuddy interrumpió en la habitación.

- No podéis tratarla más. Ahora es paciente del Dr. Roberts. Lo siento. House os informará de todo.

Cameron miró a Cuddy buscando una razón pero solo obtuvo una sonrisa educada y de resignación. No les hacía falta preguntar para saber que había sido la madre quien había exigido que se les apartase del caso. Salieron en silencio de la habitación sabiendo que el único que podía darles una explicación era su jefe.

Lo encontraron escribiendo algo en la pizarra con su taza roja en la mano. Se miraron durante unos segundos sabiendo que House no haría mucho caso a Cuddy. Le habría apartado del caso, pero él acabaría por resolver el puzzle con o sin paciente. No era la primera vez que ocurría y tampoco sería la primera en la que acatase sus órdenes.

- ¿Se puede saber por qué ha dejado de ser nuestro caso? – preguntó Foreman mientras entraban.

- Mamá no está contenta con nuestro trabajo. – dijo dejando la taza sobre la mesa.

- ¿Sabes qué medico se encarga ahora de ella? – preguntó Chase.

- No, pero si has preguntado es porque vosotros sí. – miró a Cameron sabiendo que ella le daría la respuesta.

- El Dr. Roberts. – contestó manteniendo la mirada.

- Cuddy se ha lucido esta vez. Roberts es un arrogante incompetente. Estoy deseando que llegue el momento en el que venga llorando y pidiendo perdón porque él si matará a la chica. – se frotó las manos y sonrió maliciosamente. – Trabajaremos con lo que tenemos porque la vida de Ellie depende de nosotros.

- Mandy. – corrigió Chase.

- Pues eso. Empecemos desde el principio. La meningitis. Foreman dijo que las convulsiones podían tener relación con ella.

- ¿Desde cuando te gusta reciclar? – preguntó Foreman.

- Desde que no tenemos a una paciente a la que someter a pruebas interminables y dolorosas. ¿Alguien se ofrece para hacerlas clandestinamente? Tened suerte atando a la madre para que no corra a chivarse a Cuddy.

- Está bien. – dijo Cameron. – Supongamos que todos los síntomas tienen relación. Que la meningitis, que el bazo la reventase, las convulsiones, la fiebre, la fatiga, su corazón, sus pulmones y ahora sus riñones, tienen en común la misma enfermedad.

- ¿Insinúas que la meningitis no es una enfermedad diferente sino un síntoma? – preguntó House a lo que ella asintió. – Interesante…

Durante horas discutieron las enfermedades que podrían causar una meningitis y las diferentes enfermedades que podrían venir originadas por la misma. Desecharon ideas y apuntaron las que podían darles nuevas pistas.

Chase se masajeaba las sienes. Había empezado a dolerle la cabeza. Foreman se servía otra taza de café, la tercera en dos horas. Cameron había acabado escribiendo en la pizarra porque House había empezado a sentir como la pierna se resentía al estar tantas horas de pie. La Vicodina le calmaba el dolor pero no eran pastillas mágicas que hiciesen desaparecer el dolor. Había sido ella quien se había levantado de su silla al verle apretar varias veces con la mano el muslo derecho y como agachaba la cabeza de vez en cuando. Se acercó a él y tendió la mano mirándole. La observó durante unos segundos. No parecía autoritaria ni tampoco compasiva. Simplemente quería darle un descanso. Miró la pizarra de nuevo antes de darla el rotulador y sentarse.

Después de media hora más y varios gruñidos por parte de un dolorido Chase, decidieron dejarlo para el día siguiente. Si no estaban en condiciones no podrían hacer mucho por Mandy aquella noche.

Los primeros en salir de allí fueron Foreman y Chase. Cameron ordenó un poco la sala antes de irse también. Estaba esperando a que terminase para despedirse de ella. Le dolía la pierna y no veía el momento de llegar a casa, pero antes debía decirle algo. Al salir se sorprendió al verle esperando.

- Mañana es el gran día. – dijo.

- Vaya, ya no podré dormir esta noche. – contestó irónica.

Realmente aquella noche no podría dormir pero no era necesario que él supiese tanto. Al ver que no decía nada decidió que era hora de irse ella también.

- Hasta mañana, House.

- ¿Seguro que no quieres ensayar? Tiene que resultar creíble.

La miraba de una forma extraña. La única y última vez que le había visto así era en la casa de Mandy, cuando la insinuó que ensayasen. Había algo demasiado seductor en su mirada y la costaba mantenerse entera ante él. Jamás le había visto actuar de ese modo y la asustaba ceder y no ser capaz de soportar las consecuencias.

- No voy besando a todos los hombres que conozco, pero sé como se hace. Hasta mañana.

Juraría que la temblaban las piernas mientras caminaba al ascensor. Fantástico. Aquella noche no dormiría. Había conseguido ponerla lo suficientemente nerviosa. Había mentido dos veces a House en aquella pequeña conversación. No dormiría y aunque supiese besar, no sabía como besar a Gregory House.

La vio alejarse y sonrió porque sabía que no estaba tan segura de lo que iba a hacer. La había puesto a prueba de nuevo pero esta vez no la había superado. Vio la incertidumbre en sus ojos, en como jugaba con el anillo de su mano izquierda. Había intentado disimular pero esta vez no había sido tan eficaz. El juego no había hecho más que empezar y volvía a tener el control sobre ella.

Tal y como había predecido, aquella noche fue horrible. No conseguía dormir más de media hora seguida, y cuando lo hacía soñaba con él. No paraba de preguntarla si ensayaban y solo podía ver sus ojos clavados fijamente en ella, que estaba paralizada y que no era capaz de decir no. Y sin embargo nunca llegaban a besarse.

Tuvo que utilizar más maquillaje del que acostumbraba porque la falta de horas de sueño había hecho mella en ella. Aún así consiguió que no se notase. No la preocupaba su aspecto. Si la veía llegar con esa cara, sabría que no había dormido mucho por su culpa y no iba a darle ese gusto. Ante todo, tenía que mantenerse firme.

Llegó un cuarto de hora antes que su jefe y compañeros. La gustaba tenerlo todo bien organizado antes de comenzar con el trabajo. Saludó a Brenda, la enfermera jefa que solía estar en la recepción. Ésta le dio el horario de la clínica de aquel día. Cuddy había reestructurado el horario ahora que no tenían ningún caso. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su cara al ver que sus horas y las de House eran seguidas. Cuatro horas que debería hacer solo él. No pudo evitar que se le escapase una ligera risa. Aquel iba a ser un gran día. Los medios utilizados para besar a House no eran los más adecuados ni mucho menos los más deseables. Se utilizarían mutuamente. Él para librarse de un problema y ella para conseguir algo con lo que había estado soñando desde hacía mucho tiempo. Se había resignado a no tener ni siquiera un segundo de su tiempo y ahora iba a besarle. Y daba igual que no fuese un beso de verdad porque al menos ella no fingiría. Definitivamente iba a ser un día perfecto.


	9. Chapter 9

_Tal y como había predecido, aquella noche fue horrible. No conseguía dormir más de media hora seguida, y cuando lo hacía soñaba con él. No paraba de preguntarla si ensayaban y solo podía ver sus ojos clavados fijamente en ella, que estaba paralizada y que no era capaz de decir no. Y sin embargo nunca llegaban a besarse._

_Tuvo que utilizar más maquillaje del que acostumbraba porque la falta de horas de sueño había hecho mella en ella. Aún así consiguió que no se notase. No la preocupaba su aspecto. Si la veía llegar con esa cara, sabría que no había dormido mucho por su culpa y no iba a darle ese gusto. Ante todo, tenía que mantenerse firme._

_Llegó un cuarto de hora antes que su jefe y compañeros. La gustaba tenerlo todo bien organizado antes de comenzar con el trabajo. Saludó a Brenda, la enfermera jefa que solía estar en la recepción. Ésta le dio el horario de la clínica de aquel día. Cuddy había reestructurado el horario ahora que no tenían ningún caso. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su cara al ver que sus horas y las de House eran seguidas. Cuatro horas que debería hacer solo él. No pudo evitar que se le escapase una ligera risa. Aquel iba a ser un gran día. Los medios utilizados para besar a House no eran los más adecuados ni mucho menos los más deseables. Se utilizarían mutuamente. Él para librarse de un problema y ella para conseguir algo con lo que había estado soñando desde hacía mucho tiempo. Se había resignado a no tener ni siquiera un segundo de su tiempo y ahora iba a besarle. Y daba igual que no fuese un beso de verdad porque al menos ella no fingiría. Definitivamente iba a ser un día perfecto._

**Capítulo 9.**

Era el segundo café que tomaba en media hora. Había dormido poco y mal y la seguridad que le proporcionaba saber que ella tampoco no le reconfortaba. Otro bostezo más largo y profundo. Maldijo el momento en el que se le había ocurrido aquella idea aparentemente brillante. Maldijo el instante en el que pensó que era una gran idea. Dos pasos mal dados que se sumaban a la sensación de que aquel no sería un gran día. Ya llevaba media hora de retraso peropuesto que ya no tenían ningún caso, tampoco se sentía obligado a ser puntual. El único trabajo que Cuddy esperaba que hiciese aquel día eran las horas de consulta y, paraello no necesitaba llegar pronto. Con hacerlas,era suficiente.

El teléfono sonó,pero no se molestó en contestar. Saltó el contestador automático. _El número marcado está desconectado y no se encuentra operativo. Si cree que está escuchando esta grabación por error, adelante, cuelgue. A la de tres. Una, dos… Pi._

- House… coge el teléfono… La chica entró en coma esta madrugada – - reconoció la voz de Cuddy… Parecía dubitativa y esole interesaba. Apoyó la barbilla en la mano izquierda y sonrió. – Ya sé que te quité el caso, pero a Roberts se le escapa de las manos. Está bien: es un inepto e incompetente. Por favor...

Le encantaba que Cuddy ser rebajase así. No la culpaba por haberle asignado el caso a otro médico, porque ella cumplía con las exigencias de la madre de la paciente. Pero no era la primera vez que le quitaba un caso y volvía a dárselo o no. El hecho es que siempre lograba diagnosticar prácticamente todos aquellosen los que trabajaba, y éste más que nunca, no sería una excepción.

----------

Cuando colgó el teléfono,sabía que había hecho lo correcto. Sin embargo, no podía evitar sentirse culpable, a pesar de que el ceder ante los pacientes y sus familiares también formaba parte de su trabajo. No podía imponerles un médico que no quisiesen. Era consciente de que asignarle el caso a Roberts o a cualquier otro médico era un error. Si hasta ahora House no había sido capaz de diagnosticar a aquella chica, ningún doctor en el hospital podría. Por eso,él era una leyenda y los demás no.

- Has hecho lo correcto. – dijo Wilson y sonrió.

- Sí. – dijo con desgana. – Ahora sólo me queda convencer a la madre para que permita que House vuelva a tratar a su hija, y decirle a Roberts que está fuera del caso.

- Y pensabas que lo más difícil sería decírselo a House – apuntó divertido.

- Lo más difícil va a ser aguantar su ego,que cada día es más grande que este hospital. – La directora gesticuló con sus manos y las dejó caer sobre la mesa. – El que,por cierto, cualquier día acabará con todos nosotros.

El oncólogo rió ante la desesperación y toda la certeza con la que había pronunciado esas palabras. Si la vida de aquella paciente pendía de un hilo y salvarla suponía que el ego de House se disparase, podría vivir con ello.

----------

Todas las mañanas se componían de la misma rutina. Llegaba a la sala de diagnóstico y preparaba el café, revisaba el correo de House y se ponía a trabajar en el último artículo que estaba escribiendo. Se sentó en la silla de House y se movió ligeramente de un lado a otro sobre su eje. Todo su espacio desprendía un olor característico. Olía a él. Resultaba intangible y apaciguador. Se relajó durante unos segundos y cerró los ojos. Estaba rodeada por su esencia. Le hacía sentir pequeña y protegida. Sonrió levementeantes de volver a abrirlos y teclear la contraseña de su cuenta de correo electrónico. Nadie más la sabía. De hecho, dudaba que él mismo la recordase.

Oyó un pequeño golpe en la puerta de cristal. Vio a una mujer joven asomar por ella. Era un poco más alta que Cameron, de cabello rojizo y rizado y pecas en las mejillas.

- Perdone. ¿El doctor House? – preguntó.

- No. Soy la doctora Cameron – contestó sorprendida al reconocerla. Era la mujer de la foto.

- Oh, disculpe. – dijo mientras se disponía a salir.

- No, no. – se levantó y caminó hacia ella. – Trabajo con el doctor House. ¿Puedo ayudarla en algo?

- Soy Emma Dean.

Entreabrió la boca tras confirmar su sospecha. La joven extendió la mano para estrecharla con ella. Intentó disimular su asombro.

- Soy amiga de Mandy Morrison. Me dijeron que está ingresada aquí.

- Sí, pero el doctor House ya no trabaja en su caso…

- Pero la enfermera de la entrada dijo que el doctor House es su médico – dijo extrañada.

- Se habrán equivocada. Acompáñeme.

Abrió la puerta y le hizo un gesto para que saliese con ella. Evidentemente, había habido un malentendido.

----------

Cuando entró, se encontró con Cuddy y Wilson charlando en la recepción. Se había convertido en una imagen familiar en los últimos tiempos. Era divertido verles conspirar, mientras creíanque él no podía ni imaginar de qué hablaban. La cercanía de sus cuerpos y su lenguaje corporalles delataba. Ella parecía hablarle casi en susurros y él asentía. En cuanto le vieron, se callaron. Otra cosa que siempre ocurría.

- ¿Qué se cuece esta mañana? – preguntó intrigado.

- Ya era hora. – contestó Cuddy.

- ¿No han pasado ni doce horas desde que me quitaste el caso y esperabas que viniese corriendo? Soy un lisiado¿recuerdas? - dijo inclinándose hacia ella

Cuddy le miró condescendiente mientras Wilson le advertía con la mirada de que sería mejor que se callase. Cameron les interrumpió, al llegar con la amiga de Mandy. Parecía dudarsi hablar o no.House la vio y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza.

- Ha habido alguna clase de malentendido – obtuvo la atención de los tres médicos. – La han dicho que Mandy Morrison es paciente de House.

- No ha habido ningún malentendido. – dijo House orgulloso.

Cameron no entendía nada. ¿No había ningún error? Recordaba que el día anterior, Cuddy había asignado a Roberts el caso. Miró a la directora en busca de respuestas y ésta asintió con la cabeza. Wilson suspiró levemente mientras veía como Cuddy aguantaba aquella situación sin explotar.

- Bueno, todo arreglado. Vosotros iros a salvarle la vida a la chica antes de que tengamos que lamentarnos más – dijo cansada.

- House no puede– interrumpió Cameron.

- ¿Que no puedo qué? – preguntó atónito.

- Tienes que pasar horas de consulta – dijo Cameron mirándole fijamente.

- Oh, me conoces tan bien. Me encanta ser puntual en la clínica y tratar con enfermillos de cuarta. Es por lo que me hice doctor.

- Chase, Foreman y yo podemos arreglárnoslas sin ti durante unas horas. Nosotros también somos médicos.

No dejó de mirarle mientras pronunciaba aquellas palabras. Cuddy y Wilson presenciaron aquella escena sin saber bien qué pensar. ¿Por qué le obligaba a pasar las horas de consulta?

- ¿Recuerdas que soy tu jefe, verdad? – preguntó House señalándose con el dedo índice.

- Como podría olvidarlo… También recuerdo lo que tienes que hacer esta tarde y por lo que tienes que pasarlas ahora.

De pronto se dibujó una sonrisa la cara de House. Parecía disfrutar con aquello y el hecho de que House abrió los ojos de par en par justo cuando iba a contestarla. Había abierto la boca para cerrarla durante unos segundos.

- Tienes razón, lo olvidé. Gracias por recordármelo, Cameron– dijo como si realmente se alegrase.

De hecho, lo hubiese hecho si no fuese porque, la sola idea de pasar consulta, le aburría. Cuddy miró perpleja cómoHouse había accedido ante su subordinada. Miró hacia Wilson, que tenía los ojos tan abiertos que parecía que se iban a salir de sus cuencas. Definitivamente,tendría una charla con su amigo porque aquello no era un comportamiento muy normal.

House se fue hacia la clínica y Cameron se dirigió junto a Emma haciala sala de diagnóstico.

- ¿Qué ha sido eso? – preguntó Cuddy.

- No tengo ni idea. – contestó Wilson aún estupefacto.

- Llevo años peleando con él para que pase sus horas de consulta y ella se lo suelta y ha accedido…

----------

Cameron había logrado convencer a Emma para que se fuese y volviese enunas horas. No sabía muy bien si era buena idea que estuviese en el hospital con la madre de Mandy. Prefería mantenerlas alejadas durante un tiempohasta que diesen con algo. La mesa estaba llena de informes, papeles y pruebas que habían ido recopilando durante esos días. Chase estaba sentado en la silla con las piernas apoyadas sobre el escritorio, mientras que Foreman estaba de pie recostado en la estantería.Cameron había escrito en la pizarra todo lo que se les había ocurrido y fuese una opción plausible.

- Estamos como al principio - dijo Chase cansado.

- Tiene que haber algo que se nos haya pasado… - comentó Foreman.

En ese momento, House entró tras empujar la puerta con tal fuerza que ésta se quedó trabada. Habían pasado casi tres horas. Chase le miró de reojo mientras golpeaba a modo de tambor en la mesa de cristal con un bolígrafo. Cameron se giró para verle. Empezaba a molestarle esa sonrisa en su cara.

Sonreía como una triunfadora. ¿Qué se suponía que había ganado? Aún no había pasado nada y ya estaba sintiéndose feliz. Quería borrar esa sonrisa de su cara. Cualquier comentario sarcástico hubiese bastado. Pero no se sentía con ganas de hacerlo. Tenía la certeza de que no ocurriría nada si lo hacía y no iba a malgastarlo. No entonces. Miró al techo durante un segundo para volver a bajar la vista hacia ella.

- Aquella pelirroja que iba contigo, me sonaba bastante. ¿No me digas que he preñado a una puta?

- Era la amiga de Mandy. – contestó Cameron como si eso bastase.

Eso bastó. Había remarcado demasiado "la amiga". House abrió la boca y los ojos de par en par. Enseguida sonrió maliciosamente. Chase y Foreman les miraban sin entender qué ocurría. Era obvio que tenían algún secreto entre manos.

- ¿Qué pasa con esa amiga? – preguntó Foreman y arqueó las cejas. - Digamos que la pequeña Mandy tiene una amiga que le escribe cartas de amor y algo más… - dijo House conspirador.

- Joder… - dijoChase.

- ¡House! – gritó Cameron.

- Oh, vamos Cameron. Es un buen cotilleo. Demasiado bueno como para mantenerlo en secreto.

- Así que la madre no lo sabe… - dijo Foreman.

- Es tan secreto que tenía las cartas y las fotos escondidas en el suelo. Es una lesbiana que ve _Las Chicas Gilmore_ . Si no fuese lesbiana, sería perfecta. ¡Qué digo! El serlo la hace tan perfecta…

- Te olvidas de que tiene dieciocho años y está en coma. – remarcó Cameron casi ofendida.

Por fin la veía reaccionar. No lo había dicho con esa intención, pero no dejaba de producirle cierta satisfacción notarlade ese modo. Podía dejarlo ahí y seguir con lo que realmente interesaba.

----------

Caminó a paso ligero hacia la clínica. Aún le quedaba una hora y había decidido que loharía antes de que ella viniese. Una hora más. No se sentía nervioso, era extraño. De pronto, se vio interceptado por Wilson,que salía del despacho de Cuddy. Empezaba a intrigarle de verdad el hecho de que pasasen tanto tiempo juntos. Quizás era hora de prestarle más atención a esos dos.

- ¿Cameron ha confiscado toda la Vicodinaque hay en este hospital? – preguntó Wilson.

- Es curioso porque pensaba que tu despacho estaba ahí arriba.

- ¿Qué?

- Pasas mucho tiempo con Cuddy. No me digas que uno de esos enfermos de cáncer te ha denunciado por quedarse calvo. Deberían leerse los efectos secundarios.

El oncólogo suspiró profundamente, se paró en seco y puso los brazos en jarra. House le miró y esperó a recibir otra de sus reprimendas.

- Cuddy es la directora de este hospital y yo el jefe del servicio de oncología. De vez en cuando, solemos tratar ciertos temas sobre el hospital, sabes. Si no fueses un capullo al que le denuncian dos de cada diez pacientes, sabrías de lo que te hablo.

- Eh, que yo también soy jefe de un servicio… Me ofendes.

- Voy a llorar. Y ahora, dime qué pasa con Cameron.

- No hasta que me digas quéhacías con Cuddy en su despacho – levantó una ceja.

- Me preguntaba con qué podría chantajearte Cameron para que accedieses tan rápido a pasar consulta.

- Luego vamos a tener un poco de sexo en la clínica – contestó. – Dile a Cuddy que si me quiere convencer con lo mismo, por mí no hay problema, pero que ella pone el látigo de cuero.

Su amigo lo miró aguantando la carcajada y la desgana. Le dio la espalda a House y caminó hacia los ascensores.

----------

Estaba sentada de espaldas al pasillo, con los brazos apoyados sobre la mesa y mirando a ningún punto en concreto. Movía su pierna derecha nerviosamente, sin control alguno ni intención. Empezaba a pensar que no era buena idea. Besar a House de ese modo, aprovecharse de la situación, no era algo que la caracterizase. Miró el reloj y vio que quedaban diez minutos. Sentía que todo daba vueltas a su alrededor, que no podría hacerlo. De pronto, sonó su busca. Lo había dejado sobre la mesa y la pantalla brillaba. Jamás pensó que aquello fuese tan irritante. Lo cogió indecisa. _Mueve tu culo a la clínica. Te toca cumplir tu parte del trato. _Lo guardó en el bolsillo de su bata y se levantó.

Ya no había vuelta atrás, aunque quisiese. House no la dejaría. Lo único que demostraría con eso es que era tan débil como él creía. Se aseguró a sí misma que trataría de disfrutarlo. Sería la primera vez y la última que le besaría.

----------

_ Para la gente que no vea Las Chicas Gilmore, la mejor amiga de Rory Gilmore, Lane Kim, solía esconder los cd's de Los Ramones y otros grupos en huecos del suelo de su habitación porque es de una familia coreana bastante religiosa y arraigada a sus tradiciones._


	10. Chapter 10

_Estaba sentada de espaldas al pasillo, con los brazos apoyados sobre la mesa y mirando a ningún punto en concreto. Movía su pierna derecha nerviosamente, sin control alguno ni intención. Empezaba a pensar que no era buena idea. Besar a House de ese modo, aprovecharse de la situación, no era algo que la caracterizase. Miró el reloj y vio que quedaban diez minutos. Sentía que todo daba vueltas a su alrededor, que no podría hacerlo. De pronto, sonó su busca. Lo había dejado sobre la mesa y la pantalla brillaba. Jamás pensó que aquello fuese tan irritante. Lo cogió indecisa. Mueve tu culo a la clínica. Te toca cumplir tu parte del trato. Lo guardó en el bolsillo de su bata y se levantó. _

_Ya no había vuelta atrás, aunque quisiese. House no la dejaría. Lo único que demostraría con eso es que era tan débil como él creía. Se aseguró a sí misma que trataría de disfrutarlo. Sería la primera vez y la última que le besaría. _

**Capítulo 10.**

- House te está esperando en la consulta número 1 – dijo Brenda cuando la vio.   
La miró por un momento, sorprendida, y sonrió. Pensar que la enfermera sabía lo que iban a hacer era estúpido.  
- Dice que tenéis que ver a una paciente.   
Señaló a alguien que estaba detrás de Cameron. Se giró y la vio sentada. Una joven rubia que no parecía mayor de edad y de mirada distraída. La observó con detenimiento. Ya la había visto antes. Recordó fugazmente cuando los había encontrado en la puerta de la consulta. La forma en que le miraba y cómo a House parecía agradarle. Nunca pensó que se trataba de algo así y que aquella chica era su acosadora. Ladeó la cabeza un par de veces y caminó hacia la consulta.   
Notó como su mano temblaba cuando fue a abrir. Había cogido el pomo de la puerta pero no la abría. Respiró profundamente y cerró los ojos. Cogió aire y lo soltó larga y pausadamente. Fijó la mirada en el pomo y apretó los labios. Era el momento. Debía hacerlo. Se lo debía a ella misma. Abrió la puerta.  
- ¿Has estado besando a alguien para ver si no te habías olvidado de cómo se hace? - escuchó Cameron nada más entrar.  
Él estaba apoyado en la camilla y sonreía. Lo hacía como un estúpido. Ella levantó una ceja ante tal pregunta. Negó con la cabeza mientras tenía una mueca de desgana dibujada en la cara. Él se incorporó y dio un par de pasos para acercarse a ella. La miraba profundamente, estudiándola. Inclinó la cabeza hacia ella e hizo un gesto con la mano para que se acercara a él.  
Dos pasos los separaban. Se colocó frente a él. Aprovechó que House consultaba su reloj para fijar la vista en el suelo. No se sentía con fuerzas para mirarle directamente a los ojos.   
- Quedan unos cinco minutos – dijo él.   
Definitivamente, estar tan cerca de él, sentir su olor y su aliento, no ayudaba. Cada segundo que pasaba en esa situación la hacía sentirse más insegura. Él la observó detenidamente. Levantó la cabeza un segundo y se mordió el labio. Volvió a mirarla. Dejó el bastón sobre la camilla.   
- Que empiece el espectáculo. – dijo con aire decidido.   
- ¿Es eso lo que les dices a tus putas? – preguntó ella y, de repente, cerró las manos con furia sobre el borde de la camilla.   
- No a todas – dijo mientras la cogía por la cintura con el brazo izquierdo y con la mano derecha apartaba ligeramente el flequillo de su frente.   
Ella cerró un segundo los ojos al sentir el contacto de su mano sobre su rostro. Fue un acto reflejo, algo que no pudo controlar. Al contrario de lo que siempre había pensado, su tacto era cálido; sus manos no eran tan frías como había esperado. Él entrecerró los ojos casi al mismo tiempo que ella los cerró. Los abrieron al mismo tiempo y se encontraron mirándose fijamente.  
- La idea es que parezca que somos novios, no que te estoy violando – dijo House.   
Ella emitió una risa nerviosa al darse cuenta de que estaba frente a él sin tocarle. Apretó los dedos contra las palmas de las manos y colocó los brazos alrededor de él. Sus manos estaban ahora sobre sus hombros.   
- Sabes como agarrar a un tío¿eh?  
Iba a sonreír cuando House se inclinó hacia ella. Les separaban escasos milímetros. Entonces puso sus manos en su cuello. Él había bajado su mano y sujetaba el cuello de ella mientras acariciaba su lóbulo con el dedo.   
- ¿Preparada? – susurró.   
Ella se mordió ligeramente el labio inferior y asintió con la cabeza. Cerró los ojos antes de sentir que la besaba. Apretó con fuerza su cuerpo contra él. Era extraño que tuviese esa necesidad en ese momento. Podía sentir su corazón acelerado.  
Sus manos habían dejado de temblar y había empezado a jugar con su pelo. Se sorprendió así misma pensando en que House no era como lo imaginaba. Hasta su sabor no era como lo había supuesto.  
House oyó un golpe en la puerta y entreabrió levemente los ojos sin dejar de besarla. Ali les observó con los ojos como platos y se tapó la boca con la mano. House sonrió y ella cerró la puerta tras de sí. Cameron dejó entonces de rodearle con los brazos y se separó de él. La miró extrañado durante una milésima de segundo. Cogió el bastón y se apoyó de nuevo en la camilla. Ella alisó su bata y tomó aire.   
- Espero que Chase tuviese más suerte – dijo tranquilamente.   
- Con Chase no estaba fingiendo...   
Abrió la puerta y la cerró sin esperarle. House se quedó mirando fijamente la puerta. Se llevó la mano a la mejilla y se rascó el mentón. Una punzada de dolor le sacudió. Se masajeó la pierna con las dos manos.  
De repente, se sintió viejo. Muy viejo. 


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11.**

Cuddy estaba sentada en su silla, con las piernas apoyadas sobre la mesa y hablaba por teléfono. Con las manos sujetaba unos papeles que ojeaba y comentaba con la persona que estaba al otro lado de la línea. Cuando House entró por la puerta, acompañado por el ruido del bastón, cortó educadamente la conversación. Bajó las piernas y se acomodó en su silla. Apoyó el mentó sobre su mano y observó a House con indiferencia.

- Mi pequeña y deliciosa acosadora ya no va a perturbarte más. Será una pena no verte celosa – dijo House.

- Una tragedia.

- ¿Sigues con la búsqueda? – preguntó House señalando los papeles que ella ordenaba. - ¿Nunca has pensado que como eres el diablo puedes engendrar el anticristo?

Cuddy levantó una ceja e hizo una ligera mueca.

- No mucho. Dicen que no pueden coincidir dos en el mismo siglo.

House arqueó las cejas. Ella no dejaba de mirarle sonriente. Salió del despacho de la directora y caminó hasta los ascensores. Se volvió a tocar el muslo. Había tomado una vicodina hacía apenas quince minutos y el dolor no remitía.

- Doctor House.

Se giró al oír su nombre y el casi imperceptible contacto de una mano en su brazo. Emma le miraba con una más que evidente preocupación en su rostro. House suspiró. Si había algo que odiaba más que los pacientes, eran los familiares.

- ¿Sí? – contestó.

- Soy Emma Dean.

- Sí, sí, sí. Saltémonos los formalismos.

Ella le miró desconcertada. La puerta del ascensor se abrió. Salvado por la campana. Entró y paró la puerta con el bastón.

- La doctora Cameron bajará ahora mismo.

* * *

Chase sujetaba el peso de su cabeza con las dos manos. Sus ojos se cerraban durante unos segundos para abrirlos con cada cabezada que daba. Las voces de sus compañeros parecían lejanas. Hacía tiempo que no le prestaba atención a la conversación. Un golpe seco en la mesa de cristal le sobresaltó. House le miraba desde arriba con el bastón aún sobre la mesa.

Se frotó los ojos con las manos y no contuvo un bostezo. Su jefe y compañeros le observaban perplejos y con una media sonrisa. House dirigió la mirada hacia Cameron y tuvo la extraña sensación de que el beso había sido producto de su imaginación. No era posible que aquello se tratase de otra alucinación.

- La novia está abajo esperándote – le dijo a Cameron mientras desviaba la mirada.

* * *

Cameron buscó sus ojos y salió de la sala de diagnóstico. 

Emma esperaba sentada en la recepción del hospital. Golpeaba nerviosa con los dedos sus rodillas. Se levantó en cuanto vio a Cameron acercase a ella.

- Sé que dijo que me llamaría, pero no he podido esperar – dijo Emma

- No se preocupe. Es comprensible. Sentémonos.

- Verá, Mandy está en coma. Su estado es muy grave y no conseguimos averiguar que es lo que tiene.

- ¿Se va a morir? – preguntó Emma con lágrimas en los ojos.

Cameron suspiró profundamente y frotó sus manos sudorosas.

- Estamos haciendo todo lo posible para que no sea así. El doctor House es el mejor médico del hospital y está completamente entregado. Pero el tiempo juega en nuestra contra.

Emma empezó a llorar. Cameron esperó a que se calmara para poder seguir hablando con ella.

- Tengo que preguntarle algo. Espero que no le ofenda, es necesario saberlo… ¿Han mantenido relaciones de riesgo?

Emma abrió los ojos de par en par. Cameron asintió mientras Emma se apartaba las lágrimas con las manos.

- No – contestó, su voz apenas un susurro.

* * *

- No han mantenido relaciones de riesgo – dijo Cameron.

House firmaba unos papeles. Chase y ella le esperaban detrás con las manos en los bolsillos. Él empezó a caminar por el pasillo y ellos le siguieron.

- Deberíamos hablar con la madre – dijo Cameron.

- ¿Y decirle que su hija adolescente es lesbiana¡Buena suerte! – contestó House.

- Para qué vamos a abrir la boca si la novia no tiene nada que ver – apuntó Chase.

- Eres un cobarde – dijo House.

Chase miró a una de las enfermeras que pasaban a su lado y recuperó el paso.

- Simplemente no veo necesario arriesgar nuestras vidas por algo que no tiene importancia – contestó Chase.

House se paró de pronto y se giró hacia ellos.

- Vale. Registra su casa. Que te acompañe Foreman. Igual vive en un barrio lleno de lesbianas y con ese pelito pueden confundirte con una de ellas. ¡Sabe Dios lo que te harían!

Chase miró disconforme a su jefe, se dio la vuelta y les dejó solos. Cameron vio como su compañero se iba y luego dirigió la mirada a House. El se rascó la frente con el dedo índice y resopló. Ella parecía esperar algo.

- ¿No tienes nada que hacer? – preguntó House.

- Esta semana no trabajo en la clínica – miró el reloj – pero tú ya llevas media hora de retraso.

House frunció el ceño y la miró¿Qué demonios pasaba con ella¿De dónde había salido toda esa seguridad? Ella sonrió con naturalidad y se alejó. House miró a su derecha. Estaba justo en frente al despacho de Wilson. Caminó hasta él y abrió la puerta.

Se le quedaron los ojos como platos. Había abierto la boca para hablar pero no articuló ni una sola palabra. Parecía que la mandíbula se le iba a desencajar. Cuddy estaba inclinada hacia delante y se apoyaba con una mano en el escritorio, mientras que con la otra sujetaba la falda, que levantada, dejaba al descubierto parte de su trasero. Wilson tenía en una mano una jeringuilla.

Cuddy y Wilson miraban a cualquier lado. House movió la cabeza de un lado a otro varias veces y cerró la puerta. No pudo evitar una carcajada mientras caminaba hacia su despacho.

* * *

Emma vivía en un apartamento en el centro de la ciudad. Era pequeño y poco iluminado. Una habitación, un cuarto de baño y una cocina en una de las paredes de la salita. Había un mural con pequeños recortes y fotografías que parecían sacados de los folletos de cualquier organización dedicada a la infancia del Tercer Mundo. En varias de ellas, aparecía Emma. Todo estaba más o menos limpio.

Chase salió del cuarto de baño. Foreman seguía buscando en los armarios de la cocina. Sobre una mesita había una jaula con un pájaro tropical. Chase se acercó y se agachó para verlo de cerca.

- Parece un loro¿no? – dijo mientras pasaba los dedos entre las rendijas.

- Ni hongos, ni comida en mal estado ni nada. Esto es una pérdida de tiempo – dijo Foreman cerrando un armario.

- ¡Joder! – gritó Chase.

Foreman le miró rápidamente. Tenía las dos manos apretadas sobre el regazo y una mueca de dolor en la cara.

- Puto pajarraco – dijo mientras se retorcía.

Foreman levantó una ceja y se acercó a Chase que parecía más calmado. Los dos examinaron a primera vista el mordisco, que sangraba, pero era bastante superficial. Foreman lo tocó y Chase gruñó.

- Vamos corriendo al hospital antes de que se gangrene – dijo Foreman.

Chase lo tapó con un pañuelo y salieron del apartamento.

* * *

House esperaba en la cola de la cafetería. Un sándwich, una bolsa de patatas fritas y un refresco en la bandeja. Wilson apareció a su lado y se tomó su tiempo en recuperar el aliento.

- No era lo que parecía – dijo el oncólogo.

- Si lo era. Le estabas poniendo una inyección – contestó House mientras avanzaban en la cola. – A no ser que te guste pincharte mientras Cuddy te enseña el culo. Eso sería algo más propio de mí, pero de ti no esperaría eso.

- Lo que quiero decir es que entre Cuddy y yo no hay nada.

- Tranquilo Jimmy. No todos los que ponemos inyecciones a Cuddy nos la tiramos. De todos modos, yo no he pensado que había algo entre vosotros… ¿Debería preocuparme?

Wilson negó con la cabeza y suspiró. Llegaron a la caja.

- Paga él – dijo House señalando a su amigo.

Wilson sacó la cartera del bolsillo de la bata y le dio un billete a la cajera. No esperó la vuelva y caminó a la mesa donde se había sentado House. Se sentó y observó como House desenvolvía con cuidado el sándwich.

- Lo que no entiendo es que, si tú también sabías el gran secreto de Cuddy, me hayas privado voluntariamente de horas interminables de cotilleo.

Dio un mordisco al sándwich y miró fijamente a su amigo.

- Por eso mismo me pidió que no te lo dijera – dijo Wilson. – Se trata de Cuddy queriendo ser madre, no de un paciente al que puedas humillar.

- ¿Quién ha hablado de humillarla? Solo que pensé que entre tú y yo no había secretos. Está bien que te guste Cuddy, tiene un cuerpazo y eso¿pero sabes qué ocurrirá cuando tenga al bebe? La gravedad no es una aliada de las mujeres después de dar el pecho y puede que ya no esté tan buena.

- Eres un capullo – dijo Wilson.

* * *

Cameron acompañaba a la madre de Mandy por el pasillo. La había convencido para que se tomara un descanso y así poder explicarle el estado de su hija con más tranquilidad. Caminaban en silencio. Al llegar a la habitación se extrañaron al ver las cortinas echadas. Entraron en la habitación y las dos abrieron los ojos de par en par. Cameron no podía creer lo que veía.

Emma estaba llorando e inclinada sobre Mandy. La estaba besando y la cogía de la mano con fuerza, mientras decía algo inaudible para ellas.

- ¿Qué demonios está haciendo a mi hija? – preguntó la madre histérica.

- Señora Morrison, por favor, tranquilícese – dijo Cameron mientras la cogía por las brazos para calmarla.

La mujer se giró bruscamente hacia Cameron.

- ¡Usted lo sabía y por eso me ha hecho salir de aquí! – gritó.

Emma estaba contra la pared. La madre gritaba a Cameron, quién intentaba tranquilizarla sin éxito. La madre levantó el brazo y abofeteó a Cameron con furia. Ella se llevó la mano a la mejilla y se quedó paralizada.

- ¡Salgan de aquí! – volvió a gritar.

Varias enfermeras llegaron alertadas por los gritos. Cameron las vio y salió de allí todo lo rápido que pudo. Caminó cabizbaja por los pasillos sin apartar la mano de la cara. Sentía el calor de la sangre en su mejilla.

* * *

- ¿Dónde coño está Cameron? – preguntó House.

Chase y Foreman se encogieron de hombros. Terminó de servirse un café y se colocó frente a ellos, que estaban sentados. Chase no dejaba de mirarse el dedo donde le había mordido el loro.

- Chase, quizás haya que amputar, así que despídete de él – dijo House.

Foreman rió y Chase le lanzó una mirada con un gesto de disgusto en la cara. Oyeron un golpe en la puerta y miraron. Emma entró, con los ojos aún enrojecidos.

- ¿Está la doctora Cameron? – preguntó.

House negó con la cabeza mientras los tres la observaban.

- Díganle que lo siento, por favor. No era mi intención…

- ¿Que siente el qué? – preguntó House interesado.

- Lo que ha ocurrido en la habitación.

- ¿Qué ha ocurrido? – pregunto Foreman.

- La señora Morrison ha pegado a la doctora Cameron. Pensé que estaría aquí y venía a disculparme.

House apretó los dientes con fuerza. Dejó la taza sobre la mesa y apartó a Emma con un ligero empujón. Chase y Foreman se levantaron y le siguieron rápidamente. House caminaba apresurado.

- ¿A dónde vas? – preguntó Chase.

House no contestó y parecía correr como el mismo demonio.

- ¿Vas a pegar a esa mujer? Buena idea – dijo Foreman cuando vio que estaban llegando a la habitación.

House abrió la puerta corrediza con un golpe seco del bastón. La madre de la paciente se levantó de golpe y él caminó hasta estar frente a ella.

- Si vuelve a agredir a alguno de mis empleados, si me entero de que les toca un solo pelo, yo mismo me encargaré de que su hija no salga de ésta – apretó la empuñadura del bastón hasta que los nudillos palidecieron. – Jamás se atreva a ponerles una mano encima de nuevo.

Chase y Foreman observaban boquiabiertos como su jefe les defendía. House salió de la habitación. Los dos agacharon la cabeza para que la mujer no viese sus risas y salieron de allí también.

* * *

Guardó el maquillaje en el pequeño neceser y lo dejó sobre la balda de la taquilla. Se miró una vez más en el espejo. Ya había desaparecido la marca de la bofetada. Se puso la bata y guardó el estetoscopio en el bolsillo.

- Sabía que esto ocurriría algún día. Reconozco que pensaba que sería antes, pero… - dijo House.

Ella cerró la taquilla y esperó unos segundos antes de darse la vuelta. Tomó aire y se giró para verle de frente.

- Esto es lo que pasa por ser tan buena. Ya deberías saber que no todo el mundo tiene tan buen corazón como tú.

- Lo aprendí hace tiempo, pero supongo que a la gente le da igual si eres buena persona o no. Tú lo sabes mejor que nadie – contestó ella.

- Creo que te dejé bien claro que no le dijeses nada.

- Yo no le dije nada. Simplemente, lo vio.

- Entonces es peor de lo que me imaginaba. Te han pegado por no hacer nada.

- Soy así de tonta.

Estaba cansada y no quería discutir. Caminó hacia la puerta, pero House se interpuso entre ella y la salida. Cameron retrocedió unos pasos al sentir que estaban demasiado cerca el uno del otro. Le volvió a mirar a los ojos.

- No. Esa es la diferencia entre tú y yo. Yo siempre hago algo para que los demás se enfaden conmigo. Tú en cambio, no tienes que hacer nada para que alguien se cabree contigo.

- Por suerte no es la única.

Él sonrió fingidamente sin dejar de mirarla.

- Estás fuera del caso – dijo House.

- No tienes derecho a sacarme del caso – replicó.

- ¿Ah no? Hasta donde yo sé, soy tu jefe y puedo hacerlo. Dudo que intentase pegarte de nuevo, pero será mejor que no nos arriesguemos.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó.

Cameron se acercó más a él, desafiante, sosteniendo la mirada. House pudo sentir su aliento en su cara y el calor de su cuerpo casi rozando el suyo.

- Porque prefiero verte luchando en el barro con la enfermera nueva que con esa mujer.

- No creo que se trate de eso – susurró.

House sentía que aquel vestuario se hacía cada vez más pequeño, claustrofóbico. Ella seguía frente a él. El modo en que ella le miraba le produjo un escalofrío que recorrió todo su cuerpo. Sintió como algo le presionaba contra ella.

De pronto, la abrazó por la cintura y la besó. Ella mantuvo los ojos abiertos durante unos segundos. Tal vez aquello no estaba ocurriendo. Era posible que confundiese lo que tanto había deseado con la realidad. Sin embargo, la necesidad de él, toda la intensidad y desesperación condensadas en ese beso, no eran parte de su imaginación. Cerró los ojos y colocó las manos en las mejillas de él, casi instintivamente.

House sentía como si ese beso fuese el final del mundo, una explosión de algo que llevaba demasiado tiempo escondiendo. Notaba el suave tacto de sus manos, cálidas y delicadas, sobre su rostro. Subió la mano izquierda, recorrió su columna vertebral y sintió cómo ella se estremecía entre sus brazos.

Se separó a escasos milímetros de ella. Con los ojos aún cerrados, aspiró su aroma afrutado. Los abrió y ella dejó caer sus manos. Le miraba atónita. House desvió la mirada y la soltó al darse cuenta de que aún la estaba abrazando.

Él abrió la puerta del vestuario y se fue.

Cameron se tocó los labios con los dedos. Trató de controlar su respiración. Le temblaban las piernas y se sentó en el banco de madera. Se mordió el labio, aún con el sabor de los de House en su boca.

Esta vez había sido diferente, real. Quizás demasiado.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12.**

- ¿Te has vuelto loco? – gritó Cuddy.

Los tres giraron la cabeza inmediatamente hacia el despacho de House. Él estaba sentado en el sillón y miraba a Cuddy indiferente. Ella tenía los brazos extendidos hacia él y una expresión de furia dibujada en su rostro. La puerta que conectaba la sala con el despacho estaba abierta y podían oír perfectamente lo que ocurría en la otra habitación. Chase, Foreman y Cameron intercambiaron miradas y agacharon la cabeza.

House observó a Cuddy que ahora tenía los brazos en jarra y seguía mirándole expectante.

- ¡Le has dicho a esa mujer que vas a matar a su hija¿Has subido la dosis de Vicodina? – gritó otra vez. – De todas las estupideces que has cometido, y son muchas, ésta es la peor de todas.

House se levantó y caminó hasta su mesa. Miró a sus empleados de reojo. Parecían inmersos en su trabajo.

- Ahora mismo vas a bajar y disculparte con ella.

House se giró hacia ella y frunció el ceño. Cuddy le miró autoritaria y enfadada.

- Quien tiene que pedir disculpas es ella – dijo House. Ella arqueó las cejas incrédula. - ¿Te ha dicho que pegó a uno de mis empleados? – gritó mientras les señalaba con el bastón.

Cuddy abrió la boca para contestarle pero la cerró de inmediato. Inspiró hondo. Ladeó la cabeza y observó a House.

- A Cameron – dijo él.

Cameron espiaba desde la sala, aún cabizbaja. La directora la miró y ella volvió la vista a los papeles que tenía entre las manos. Cuddy se acarició el mentón con los dedos y miró de nuevo a House.

- La he apartado del caso. Ya sabes como es, capaz de poner la otra mejilla – dijo House.

Cuddy suspiró profundamente.

- Hablaré con la madre. Y por el amor de Dios, contrólate – advirtió señalándole con el dedo índice.

House rodó los ojos y movió la cabeza hacia ambos lados. Cuddy salió del despacho. House encendió la tele y la sintonía de _Hospital General_ resonó en su despacho.

* * *

Apretó nerviosamente el botón del ascensor. Sacó el bote naranja del bolsillo, casi vacío, y tomó una pastilla. Volvió a apretar el botón. Wilson le observó de arriba a abajo, tragó saliva y fijó la mirada en la puerta metálica. 

- ¿Así que es verdad lo de Cameron? – preguntó James.

- Dos de tres. El próximo será Foreman.

La puerta del ascensor se abrió y los dos médicos entraron. Wilson se mordió el labio.

- A Chase no le defendiste – dijo el oncólogo en voz baja.

- ¿De qué se trata todo esto? – preguntó House mirándole con los ojos entrecerrados.

- Esperaba que tú me lo dijeras.

- No sé que esperas que diga.

House tensó la mandíbula.

Salieron del ascensor y caminaron hasta pararse frente al despacho de Wilson. House suspiró y miró a ambos lados. Después a su amigo.

- ¿Esperas que confiese un amor prohibido y desesperado por mi joven e ingenua inmunóloga? – preguntó House.

- Me vale con que muestres afecto por tus empleados, que te preocupes por ellos y les defiendas. Sacas las uñas por ellos y esto está bien. Demuestra que tienes sentimientos, que eres humano.

- Cancela el viaje a Oz. Me ha crecido un corazón.

Wilson rió y golpeó suavemente a su amigo en el brazo.

- Estoy orgulloso de ti.

* * *

Cameron ordenaba algunos de los ficheros. Había decidido poner los archivos al día ya que tenía más tiempo libre del que deseaba, ahora que estaba fuera del caso. Chase y Foreman trabajaban en ello, discutiendo mil y una hipótesis. Mandy seguía en coma y no se había producido ningún cambio en su estado. 

- Sigo pensando que no es justo que estés fuera del caso – dijo Foreman.

- ¿Qué quieres que haga? – preguntó Cameron.- No puedo hacer otra cosa. House es mi jefe.

- Que le den por culo a House – espetó Foreman.

- ¿Te ofreces como voluntario? – preguntó House apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

Cameron le miró instintivamente y notó un escalofrió recorrer todo su cuerpo. House mantenía la mirada en Foreman, que parecía más fastidiado que de costumbre.

- ¿Me he perdido algo¿Chase ha vuelto a matar a alguien y estás de nuevo al mando? – preguntó House.

Foreman hizo una mueca y puso los ojos en blanco. House miró a Cameron, quien agachó la cabeza rápidamente. Ella hubiese querido poder mirarle a la cara, ser capaz de mantener los ojos fijos en él, pero no pudo controlarlo. Él pareció observar a todos lados. Miraba a la ventana, a los ficheros que ella ordenaba, a su ordenador, a la estantería. La luz que chocaba contra ella y creaba un halo extraño. Posiblemente, fruto de la tensión y esa extraña sensación de agonía cuando la veía. No podía mirarla directamente.

De pronto, Chase tosió fuerte.

Los tres le miraron. Estaba pálido y ojeroso. Parecía más cansado que nunca. Se pasó las manos por la cara y frotó con fuerza la zona de los ojos.

Cameron guardó el último fichero y se dirigió al despacho de House.

- ¿Dónde vas? – preguntó House a la defensiva.

- A revisar tu correo – contestó ella tranquilamente.

Él asintió con la cabeza. Por un momento había sido incapaz de controlar los nervios. Ella no parecía más molesta e incomoda que él. Odiaba esa situación. La odiaba a ella por hacerle sentir así

* * *

- Tienes muy mala cara – dijo Cameron poniendo la mano en su frente. - ¡Por Dios Chase¡Estás ardiendo! 

Chase tenía los ojos entrecerrados y a duras penas se mantenía de pie. Su piel blanquecina y el sudor provocado por la fiebre le daban un aspecto penoso. Foreman le había acompañado hasta la consulta donde estaba trabajando Cameron y así, él podría seguir haciendo unos análisis a Mandy.

House abrió la puerta de la consulta y lanzó el bastón hacia Cameron. Ella lo cogió al aire. Él empezó a tocar a Chase por el cuello y la nuca. Le revisó los ojos bajo la atenta mirada de Cameron. El joven parecía incomodo mientras House le ponía el dedo índice y corazón apretando las mejillas y frente.

House echó la cabeza hacia atrás y miró detenidamente a Chase. Cogió su mano y apartó la tirita que cubría la herida que le había producido el mordisco del loro. La observó de cerca.

- Cameron, vete a esa casa y trae ese loro – dijo House.

- Estoy fuera del caso¿recuerdas? – contestó.

- Tienes uno nuevo. Varón, de unos 30 años. Suda como un cerdo y ha perdido el control sobre sus párpados y extremidades.

House la miró fijamente y ella desvió la vista hacia Chase. Se acercó a ella y cogió el bastón.

- Monitorizarle y que alguien esté pendiente de él.

Salió de la sala. Cameron puso los brazos en jarra y sonrió a Chase que parecía estar al borde del desmayo.

* * *

- ¿Es necesario tener a Chase hospitalizado? – preguntó Cuddy. 

- Parece una simple gripe. Yo le mandaría a casa con antibióticos – comentó Foreman.

- Eso mismo dije yo cuando te dio por reírte como un gilipollón – dijo House.

Foreman suspiró cansado. Cuddy miró a Wilson y éste se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Y qué pasa con la chica? No puedes estar eternamente en coma – apuntó Cuddy.

- ¿Cómo demonios te sacaste la carrera? – preguntó House.

La directora rodó los ojos y apretó los puños.

- Lo malo es que su estado no mejora, - dijo Foreman – pero tampoco empeora, así que por ahora tenemos más tiempo del que pensábamos. De todos modos, no creo que sea así por mucho tiempo.

Un golpe en la puerta sorprendió a todos. Se giraron y vieron a Cameron intentando entrar con una caja cubierta por una tela verde. Wilson abrió la puerta y ella le agradeció el gesto con una sonrisa. Cuddy fruncía el ceño sin entender qué pasaba. Cameron dejó la caja sobre la mesa de House, encima de un libro y varios informes. Apartó la tela dejando a la vista la jaula con el loro. House abrió los ojos como platos. Miró al loro, luego a Cameron y otra vez al loro. Una media sonrisa apareció en la cara de House.

- ¿Es tu nueva mascota? – preguntó Wilson alzando las cejas y señalando al loro.

- Es el loro que mordió a Chase – dijo Foreman.

- Vosotros dos, hacerle unos análisis, buscar cualquier enfermedad que pueda pillar un loro y pegar a una persona.

- ¿Crees que tiene algo que ver con Chase? – preguntó Wilson.

- Se acabó, House. Si por una remota casualidad piensas que ha contagiado algo a Chase, quiero ver a este pájaro fuera del hospital. Ya – ordenó Cuddy.

- Tranquila. Mientras no te muerda estás a salvo – dijo House. – De todos modos, si ocurriese me preocuparía más él que tú.

Cuddy le fulminó con la mirada y se fue. Foreman cogió la jaula y se marchó con Cameron al laboratorio.

- Así que crees que el loro le ha pegado algo a Chase – dijo Wilson.

- No creo que sea gripe aviar. Prefiero cubrirme las espaldas. No sería la primera vez que uno de mis empleados está a punto de palmar.

- ¿Solo te preocupan tus espaldas?

- Si, San James.

* * *

Cuddy observó a Chase a través del cristal que separaba su habitación del pasillo. Deseó con todas sus fuerzas que la historia no se repitiera. Recordaba la impotencia y frustración que sintió cuando Foreman enfermó. House no había entendido su postura y le había hecho la vida imposible durante días por ello.

Chase temblaba por la fiebre, cada vez más alta. Una enfermera vigilaba sus constantes y le tomaba la temperatura. Cuddy notó la presencia de alguien a su lado. Sin mirar sabía quién era.

- ¿De verdad piensa que el loro tiene algo que ver? – preguntó Cuddy.

- Dice que quiere cubrirse las espaldas.

- ¿Tú qué crees?- miró directamente a Wilson.

Él se quedó pensativo durante unos segundos.

- Le da miedo que se repita la historia. Ya sabes, implicarse le aterra. Pierde el control y no es capaz de arriesgarse como si fuese un paciente cualquiera.

- Por el bien de Chase, espero que no sea grave.

* * *

Caminaba por los pasillos del hospital, absorta, pensando en todo lo que había ocurrido el día anterior. Había sido capaz de soportar el primer beso. House se había aprovechado de ella, de lo que sentía por él. Todo para su beneficio. Lo tenía asimilado. En el momento en que se habían separado, lo asumió. Pensaba que le había hecho un favor a su jefe. Tal vez demasiado.

Lo ocurrido en aquel vestuario no sabía descifrarlo. Aquello era otra historia, diferente. Durante esa noche, no pudo dormir. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos, veía a House, a escasos centímetros de ella, con su aliento rozándole la piel. Aún sentía el calor en sus mejillas. Dejó los informes en la mesa de cristal. Se asomó al despacho y vio que no él estaba. Miró el reloj. Debía estar haciendo horas en la clínica. Se sentó en la silla de House. Sintió una leve presión en el pecho. Era increíble que su olor tuviese un nuevo poder sobre ella.

- Le daremos una ducha fría mientras esperamos los resultados – dijo Foreman.

- ¿No habéis notado nada raro en el loro? – preguntó House.

- A diferencia de ti, yo no me saqué el master de ornitólogo.

House levantó una ceja y miró confundido y divertido a su empleado.

- ¿La hermana de Rumsfeld sigue dando guerra?

- Desde tu última visita, no.

- ¿Y Cameron?

- Creo que esperando en el laboratorio.

- Ahí está bien.

A pesar de comentarlo en bajo, Foreman le oyó y le miró extrañado.

* * *

Abrió la puerta del despacho y la vio sentada en su silla. Tuvo una ligera sensación de déjà vu. Sabía que aquello no predecía nada bueno. Las dos últimas veces que habían estado en aquella situación nunca había ido bien.

Recordó la primera vez. Entonces fue divertido. Ella estaba indignada y él había acabado psicoanalizándola y tratando de averiguar por qué estaba dañada.

La segunda vez, ella le había dicho que le odiaba. Ambos sabían que había mentido, pero no le gustó oírlo.

Lo que diferenciaba estos dos momentos del presente es que esta vez sabía por qué le esperaba.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13.**

Cerró la puerta y caminó un par de pasos al frente. Cameron se levantó y se frotó las manos contra la bata. House enarcó las cejas en un vano intento por hacerla ver que no entendía qué pasaba.   
- ¿Es que acaso tenías a otra acosadora acechándote en los vestuarios? – preguntó Cameron tratando de sonar más segura de lo que estaba.   
House parpadeó perplejo. Ella apretó los dedos contra las palmas de las manos.   
- Puede. De un tiempo a esta parte me he vuelto un rompecorazones.   
Cameron suspiró. Ni siquiera en este momento podía ser sincero. Agachó la cabeza y él aprovechó para cerrar los ojos y rogar para que aquello no fuese muy doloroso.   
- ¿De verdad esperabas que lo dejase pasar? – preguntó Cameron.   
- ¿Tú dejarlo pasar? Antes de que ocurriese algo así yo recuperaría mi cuadriceps.   
- Eres un gilipollas.   
- Otra vez, no es nada nuevo.   
Cameron frunció el ceño. Estaba empezando a desesperarse. Sentía como la furia se apoderaba de ella a pasos agigantados.   
El busca de Cameron le salvó de un mal mayor. Al minuto sonó el de él. Un mensaje de Foreman. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, Cameron ya estaba saliendo por la puerta.

* * *

Aquel pasillo hacia el laboratorio parecía interminable. Ella le llevaba varios metros de ventaja. Había salido antes que él pero, sin duda, el dolor de la pierna aquel día era más intenso que otros y la vicodina no estaba haciendo todo el efecto que esperaba y debía.   
Foreman entrecerró los ojos. Le resultó demasiado raro que Cameron viniera antes que House y más extraño que no sujetase la puerta para que él entrase. House no parecía más complacido que ella. Foreman pensó que, si las miradas matasen, ella estaría muerta en ese mismo instante.   
House tomó una pastilla y miró expectante a su empleado.   
- No lo vais a creer – dijo Foreman.   
Se apartó de la silla para que los dos viesen los datos en la pantalla del ordenador. Cameron abrió los ojos de par en par y se tapó la boca con la mano.   
- Llama al CDC y dile a la dueña que hay que sacrificar a su mascota.   
- ¿Cómo es posible? – preguntó Cameron atónita.   
- Foreman, hazle la prueba a Mandy. Cameron, tú a Chase.

* * *

- Los dos han dado positivo. A Mandy la estamos tratando con malarone, ha mostrado resistencia a la mefloquina y vamos a tener que esperar a los resultados. Chase está teniendo más suerte y en un par de días estará como nuevo – explicó Foreman.   
- Malaria… - susurró Cuddy incrédula.   
- La novia de la chica trabaja para una ONG y el loro fue un souvenir de uno de sus últimos viajes – dijo House.   
- ¿Os habéis hecho la prueba? – preguntó Wilson.   
- Todos limpios – contestó Foreman.   
- ¿Seguro? – preguntó de nuevo fijándose en Cameron.   
Ella le miró contrariada por su preocupación.   
- Tienes mala cara¿estás bien? – insistió Wilson.   
- Estoy bien, gracias.   
Sonrió a Wilson para tranquilizarle y éste asintió. El oncólogo no pudo evitar preguntarlo y en el fondo sabía que el estado de Cameron poco tenía que ver con la enfermedad. No le había pasado inadvertida la tensión que había entre su amigo y la inmunóloga. Más palpable que de costumbre.

* * *

Cameron estaba sentada en una de las butacas y leía una revista médica. Chase dormía desde hacía una horas y, debido al tratamiento, lo haría unas cuantas más. Durante las últimas horas la fiebre le había bajado considerablemente. Foreman abrió con cuidado la puerta. Miró a Chase y después a su compañera. Ella le sonrió cansada.   
- ¿Seguro que estás bien? – preguntó Foreman.   
- Ya he dicho que sí – contestó tajante.   
Foreman ladeó la cabeza y se dirigió al otro lado de la cama.   
- Lo siento. Es solo cansancio, de verdad. Estoy bien.   
Él sonrió y se rascó la barbilla. Tal vez ella tenía razón y estaba diciendo la verdad. Lo que no podía saber era que no se trataba sólo del cansancio físico lo que la había agotado. Todo estaba complicándose demasiado.  
Foreman echó un último vistazo al historial de Chase y salió de la habitación.

* * *

Cuddy caminaba con paso firme y ligero por el pasillo. Tenía los dedos entrelazados y sentía el sudor frío en sus manos. Sonrió educadamente a un par de enfermeras y algún médico con el que se encontró en el camino.   
Fue a abrir la puerta pero House se adelantó. Ella se paró y apartó la mirada.   
- ¿Querías algo? – preguntó House.   
- Ah… Sí… Pero si estás ocupado podemos dejarlo para más tarde.   
Él empezó a caminar hacia los ascensores y ella le siguió. Se apartó unos mechones de pelo de la cara y le observó detenidamente. Estaba molestamente callada. Él la miró e hizo un gesto con la mano para que hablara de una vez   
- Verás… Lo que viste el otro día… - cada vez la costaba más hablar.   
- ¿Te refieres a ti y a Wilson?   
Cuddy cerró los ojos y suspiró. Los abrió y se acercó más a él.   
- ¿Se lo has contado a alguien? – preguntó en voz baja.   
- ¿A quién se lo iba a contar? Resulta que la única persona a la que podría irle con el chisme está implicada. Eso dificulta mucho el cotilleo.  
- Podrías habérselo contado a Cameron…   
Él clavó los ojos en ella. En ese preciso momento, Cuddy deseó no haberlo dicho.   
- ¿Por qué se lo iba a contar a Cameron?   
- No sé, sólo lo pensaba…   
- ¿Y por qué lo pensabas?   
House la miró cada vez más inquisidor.   
- Imaginé que, después de Wilson, era la persona con la que tenías más confianza. Es ella la que revisa tu correo y prácticamente tiene que estar encima de ti todo el tiempo para que hagas tu trabajo.   
- Solo revisa mi correo y eres tú la que está encima mío para que haga mi trabajo.   
House volvió la vista al frente. La puerta del ascensor se abrió y ella caminó a su lado. Cuddy le cogió por el brazo y le paró.   
- No hay nada entre Wilson y yo.   
- Tal vez si los dos no os empeñaseis en aclararme que no hay nada, yo pensaría otra cosa.   
- Te lo estoy aclarando. Me está ayudando desde que te dispararon.   
- ¿Por qué me das explicaciones?   
Ella le miró intensamente y él entrecerró los ojos tratando de estudiarla.   
- ¿Tienes miedo de que piense que estás intentando robarle el esperma? Por Dios Cuddy¿quién crees que soy? Jamás pensaría algo así – ella enarcó una ceja. - Lo único que se me ocurre es que te gusta. Porque, si solo te preocupasen las inyecciones, no estarías aquí aclarando nada y, en cambio, parece que te importa más dejarme claro que no hay nada entre vosotros. Wilson ha dicho lo mismo, claro que, cuando se trata de sus mujeres, siempre me miente.   
House se fue hacia las consultas y Cuddy se quedó ahí parada tratando de encontrar una respuesta que le valiese a ella misma. Tal vez no la tenía.   
Miró a su reloj. Dio media vuelta y cogió el ascensor. Se paró frente a la puerta del despacho y se arregló la falda. Golpeó suavemente y espero.   
- Adelante – oyó a Wilson desde el otro lado.   
Abrió la puerta. Él estaba sentado y bastante ajetreado entre un gran montón de papeles.   
- Es la hora – dijo ella tímidamente.   
Wilson asintió y ella cerró la puerta tras de sí.

* * *

Miró el reloj que había sobre la puerta. Aún le quedaban cinco minutos para empezar la consulta. Volvió la vista a la consola y se mordió el labio inferior mientras mataba marcianitos. Había decidido huir de Cameron durante lo que restaba de día. Tenía la certeza de que ese sería el último lugar en el que ella le buscaría.   
Un golpe en la puerta. Se abrió sin que le diese tiempo a reaccionar. El rostro de house palideció de inmediato y sus ojos parecían moverse en un tic nervioso. Se le cortó la respiración y apenas sujetaba la consola entre las manos.   
Un hombre observaba a House desde la puerta. Parecía perdido, no tendría más de cincuenta años y la piel muy rojiza.   
House despertó del shock y se levantó. Cogió el bastón y casi tropezó al salir todo lo rápido que su pierna le permitía de la sala. Notaba como el sudor frío recorría su espalda con cada paso que daba.   
La puerta del ascensor se abrió justo a tiempo. Entró tan apresuradamente que no se percató de su presencia. Cameron le miró desconcertada. Había preferido callar cuando House presionó el botón. Por la expresión de su cara pudo adivinar que nada bueno ocurría con su jefe y no tenía ganas de salir más perjudicada aquel día.   
Por fin se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo. La miró nervioso y esquivo. Era lo último que necesitaba, estar con ella en ese momento.   
House sentía que aquel ascensor encogía. Las paredes se le venían encima. Se echó la mano izquierda al pecho. Le faltaba aire. Se giró torpemente para que ella no le viera en ese estado. Cada segundo que pasaba le costaba más y más respirar. Pensó que aquel ascensor le llevaba al infierno. Notaba como perdía el control de su cuerpo. Apretó con fuerza la empuñadura del bastón tratando de mantener el equilibrio.   
Cameron miraba al frente. Había tenido la sensación de que él no estaba cómodo con ella ahí encerrado y no sería ella la que le hiciese saltar.   
Hasta que oyó un golpe. Se giró instintivamente. House se había caído de tal forma que estaba apoyado contra la pared, con las dos manos sobre el pecho y el bastón a pocos centímetros en el suelo.   
- ¡House!   
Cameron se agachó rápidamente. Fue entonces cuando vio el gesto de su cara, los ojos abiertos de par en par y el dolor reflejado en todas sus facciones. Trataba de respirar, pero no conseguía dar apenas bocanadas de aire.   
- Tranquilo, ya estamos llegando.   
- No – House la cogió de la maqueña. Le costaba hablar. – No.   
Le miró tan solo una décima de segundo y estirando el brazo paró el ascensor. Estaban en su planta pero él no había querido que abriese las puertas.   
Le desabrochó un par de botones de la camisa. Aún la tenía cogida por la muñeca y ésta empezaba a dolerle. Ella se zafo y le cogió de la mano para tranquilizarle. No dejaba de mirarle a los ojos. Puso la mano derecha en su pecho y pudo notar que el corazón le palpitaba demasiado rápido.  
- Está bien House – dijo con la voz suave y calmada. – Estás teniendo un ataque de pánico. Tienes que concentrarte…   
House echó la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos. Ella la agarró por la nuca y le inclinó hacia ella para no perder el contacto visual.   
- Maldita sea, House. Por favor. Cálmate. Todo va a ir bien. Todo va a ir bien.   
Mientras lo decía sonreía. No podía creer que estuviese haciéndolo. Inspiraba y expiraba tratando de que él la imitara. Él parecía tener menos dificultades para respirar y ya no sentía tanta presión en el pecho.   
- Muy bien, tranquilo.   
Notó como él apretaba su mano. No sabía quién de los dos tenía más miedo.   
Al tiempo que terminó por controlar su respiración y el ritmo cardiaco volvió a la normalidad, cerró los ojos lentamente. Cameron no pudo evitar un suspiro de alivio.   
Cuando los abrió, vio a Cameron mirándole angustiada y con una sonrisa dibujada en la cara. House se dio cuenta de que mantenía su mano cogida y la soltó incomodo. Ella no pareció molestarse, cogió su bastón y se lo tendió. Él la miró, agacho la cabeza y lo tomó. Le ayudó a levantarse e hizo que el ascensor volviera a funcionar con normalidad.   
Tan solo pasaron dos segundos y las puertas del ascensor se abrieron.  
Wilson, Cuddy, y varias personas más miraban extrañados a los dos médicos. No sabían cuanto tiempo habían estado encerrados pero sí el suficiente como para que los demás se preocupasen y, peor aún, sospechasen.   
House salió de allí como si le llevasen los demonios mientras sus amigos le seguían con la mirada. Cameron pasó junto a ellos sin decir nada.  
- Cameron – la llamó Wilson.   
Ella se paró, aunque deseó no hacerlo. Se dio la vuelta y los dos se acercaron.   
- ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó el oncólogo.   
Cameron se mordió el labio y puso los brazos en jarra. Ellos la miraban esperando una contestación.   
- House ha tenido un ataque de pánico.   
- ¿Qué? – preguntó Cuddy mientras se llevaba la mano a la frente.   
- Estaba en el ascensor y él ha entrado alterado. De pronto se ha caído. Le ha dado un ataque de pánico.   
- ¿Por qué? – preguntó su amigo.   
Cameron se encogió de hombros. Ni siquiera se había preguntado por qué había ocurrido. Wilson y Cuddy se miraban tratando de encontrar una respuesta. La sola idea de House teniendo un ataque de pánico resultaba increíble.

* * *

Estaba sentado en la silla del despacho, con la pelota entre las manos y mirando fijamente el suelo. No entendía qué le había pasado. Sabía el motivo, pero no lograba comprender por qué le había ocurrido a él.  
Wilson entró sin hacer el más mínimo ruido y se acercó hasta la mesa. Tenía las manos en los bolsillos y estaba bastante preocupado.   
- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Wilson.   
- Te lo ha dicho Cameron.   
House le miró y Wilson asintió. Volvió la vista al suelo.   
- ¿Qué ha pasado House? 


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14. **

No obtuvo respuesta. House se hundió más en su silla, tratando de esconderse en la oscuridad de su pequeño rincón. Wilson se frotó los ojos y la frente con la mano derecha. Sabía que él no querría hablar, pero lo creía necesario. No todos los días su mejor amigo sufría un ataque de pánico. Y su mejor amigo era House.  
Fue hasta la otra sala y preparó dos tazas de tila. Se acercó de nuevo al despacho. Dejó una taza sobre la mesa, cerca de su amigo, y se sentó en la silla a esperar que se decidiese a hablar. Sentía la tila humeante en la penumbra del despacho.  
- Era Harpo.  
House no lo reconocería nunca, pero pronunciar aquellas palabras fue como caer en una profunda pesadilla. Wilson cerró los ojos formando una fina línea. Entreabrió la boca.  
- ¿Te refieres a aquel paciente? – preguntó casi con miedo de hacerlo.  
- Sí.  
Wilson dejó su taza sobre la mesa y la miró fijamente. Se mordía el labio mientras pensaba. House se recostó en su silla. Sentía el dolor que subía por su pantorrilla. El oncólogo lo observó durante unos segundos.   
- ¿Qué ha pasado en el ascensor?  
House le miró firmemente. No sabía si quería contarlo o no.  
- Porque está claro que el ascensor se ha parado justo cuando ha llegado a la planta - prosiguió Wilson.  
Wilson era demasiado listo y no se le escapaba ninguna. House lo sabía, pero seguía hartándole que no pudiese mantener ni el más mínimo secreto.  
- No quería que todo el mundo me viese tirado en el suelo del maldito ascensor.  
- Menos mal que estaba Cameron…  
House tensó los músculos de su cara. No lo había pensado. Cameron le había ayudado. Suspiró enervado. Tuvo que ser justo ella, tan oportuna como siempre.  
- Tal vez te haya salvado la vida.  
Lo que faltaba. House hizo una mueca de disgusto. No necesitaba que ella le salvase de nada. Wilson le miraba con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.  
- Soy médico¿recuerdas? Yo solito puedo salir de un ataque de pánico.  
- No lo creo, aunque la cuestión no es esa. Si te ha ocurrido eso es porque no has superado lo que te pasó. Necesitas ayuda House. Tuviste una alucinación y pensaste que no significaba nada porque al final nada cambio. Pero esto te ha afectado y no puedes controlarlo.  
House rodó los ojos. Wilson se levantó de la silla y salió del despacho. Se paró frente a la puerta y se giró hacia su amigo.  
- En serio House, necesitas ayuda. Puede que la próxima vez no haya nadie para salvarte. Ni siquiera Cameron.  
House siguió a su amigo con la mirada. Se inclinó y se frotó el muslo con ambas manos. Abrió uno de los cajones del escritorio y buscó una pastilla. Encontró una entre unas carpetas. La tragó con ayuda de la tila.  
Cerró los ojos e intentó no pensar en nada.

Cuddy esperaba agazapada ante el despacho del oncólogo. Le vio venir con paso lento. Wilson se paró frente a ella y se encogió de hombros.  
- El día que le dispararon tuvo un paciente. El caso en el que trabajó su equipo – le recordó Wilson y ella asintió con la cabeza. – House estaba en la consulta y ese hombre ha aparecido ahí.  
Cuddy se echó la mano a la boca.  
- Si no llegar a ser porque Cameron estaba en ese ascensor quizás no lo cuenta.  
- Gracias a Dios – dijo Cuddy en un suspiro.  
- Creo que va a necesitar más ayuda de la que pensábamos.  
- ¿A qué te refieres?  
Wilson rodó los ojos y ella ladeó la cabeza un momento tratando de asimilarlo.  
- ¿Terapia? No lo hará – dijo Cuddy.  
- Está claro que no lo ha superado, y él lo sabe. Solo necesitamos que lo afronte del modo más maduro posible sin que se encierre en su despacho y se consuma en su miseria. Ya son demasiados problemas los que tiene como para dejarle cargar con otro. No es bueno para él ni para nosotros.  
Wilson abrió la puerta de su despacho. Puso la mano en el hombro de Cuddy y la hizo pasar suavemente.

- ¿Ya sabes que tanta perseverancia no hace que tus enfermitos de cáncer no mueran, no?  
Wilson se mantuvo firme, con los brazos en jarra.  
Observó como House jugaba en su ordenador. Llevaba más de media hora tratando de convencerle. Así habían pasado los últimos días. Cada conversación que mantenían desembocaba irremediablemente en lo mismo.  
Su amigo dejó caer los brazos sobre su cuerpo. House no se inmutó. Era otra discusión de muchas de las que tenían.  
- Tan solo serían dos horas a la semana – dijo Wilson.  
House apartó las manos del teclado y lo empujó contra la pantalla. El juego había acabado. Se empujó con las manos y rodó con la silla hasta la mesa que había contra la ventana. Cogió el bote y tomó una pastilla. Se acercó a su escritorio y encaró a Wilson.  
- ¿Cuántas veces he de decirte que no¿Qué coño os pasa a Cuddy y a ti¿Es que como no conseguís que se quede embarazada, vuestra meta es ahora que yo haga terapia?  
Wilson se rascó la nuca. House cogió un bolígrafo y empezó a revisar partes de altas.  
- La mejor terapia que puedo hacer es mi trabajo – su voz sonaba a broma y sonreía falsamente.  
- Eres demasiado terco para entenderlo.  
- Ya somos dos.  
Los dos se miraron durante un minuto, como si quisiesen hacer entender el uno al otro lo que no podían con palabras. Ni siquiera las miradas ayudaban. Wilson se rindió y salió del despacho bufando. House soltó el bolígrafo sobre la mesa.  
- Deberías hacerlo.  
Miró hacia la puerta de la sala. Cameron estaba apoyada en el marco de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. House pensó que últimamente siempre aparecía cuando menos lo necesitaba. Empezaba a ser exasperante.  
- Si te refieres a que me decida entre Angelina o Salma, no lo voy a hacer – Cameron le miró inmóvil, tranquila. – Si de lo que hablas es de la terapia, tampoco pienso hacerlo.  
Cameron caminó hacia la silla y se sentó frente a él. House la siguió con la mirada.  
- Sabes House, a veces tenemos que hacer cosas que no queremos. Pero las hacemos porque sabemos que son buenas y que harán que nos sintamos mejor.  
House parpadeó y se echó hacia atrás. Ella le miraba con las manos sobre sus muslos.  
- Echaba de menos esa vena idealista tan tuya.  
Cameron notó como sus piernas empezaban a temblar. Apretó con las manos las rodillas para frenarlo. Trató de mantenerse serena.  
- Pensé que ya habías desistido. Sigues queriendo curarme. Eso está bien para ti. Y yo sigo queriendo estar como estoy. Lástima que nuestras metas en la vida sean tan diferentes.  
Cameron se mordió el labio por dentro. Apartó la vista de él y se levantó.  
- Sigo pensando que deberías hacerlo por ti.  
Empezó a andar hacia la puerta.  
- ¿Seguro? – preguntó House.  
Cameron se paró y se giró para poder verle. Respiró hondo.  
- Hasta en las cosas más insignificantes hay diferencias, House. Una cosa es estar dañado y otra que te guste estar dañado.  
Ella se fue y él se quedó paralizado en su silla.  
Miraba el espacio vacío de la puerta y sin entender nada. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no sabía que ocurría a su alrededor.

Estaba sentada en la taza del lavabo. Sostenía la prueba entre las manos. Sentía la presión en su estómago. La misma sensación que las otras veces. La primera vez se sintió esperanzada y optimista. Negativo. No la molestó. Sabía que era demasiado complicado conseguirlo tan pronto y a la primera. Pero la segunda, la tercera, y todas las demás fueron una decepción tras otra.  
Miró el reloj. Había pasado el tiempo necesario. Cerró los ojos ante el resultado. Negativo otra vez. Todo se había reducido a una negación tras otra. Empezaba a negarse a sí misma el placer de tener esperanzas. Lo tiró a la basura y abrió la puerta del servicio.  
No esperaba encontrarse con Cameron. Se lavaba las manos. Vio a Cuddy reflejada en el espejo y sonrió educadamente. Cuddy devolvió el gesto y abrió el grifo del lavabo. Cameron se secó las manos.  
- ¿Crees que podréis convencer a House?  
Cuddy se miró en el espejo. Cerró el grifo y se volvió hacia Cameron.  
- La verdad es que no lo creo. Wilson piensa que aún hay esperanza. Tratándose de House, es difícil tenerla.  
Cameron tuvo la sensación de que Cuddy hablaba más para sí misma que para ella. Asintió y salió del servicio.

- ¿No tenéis nada que hacer? – preguntó House sirviéndose una taza de café.  
- Aparte de la clínica, nada – contestó Foreman.  
- ¿Qué tal aquella chica…? – House se puso los dedos en la boca y fingió que trataba de recordar.  
- Mandy. Salió del coma hace un par de días. Vino un especialista y la está tratando.  
- Chase también está mejor – interrumpió Cameron desde su escritorio.  
House se giró sobre si mismo y la miró. Tenía las gafas puestas y le observaba por encima de ellas.  
- Ahora iba a preguntar mujer. No es para ponerse así.  
Cameron volvió la vista hacia la pantalla del ordenador y siguió tecleando. House hizo una mueca y Foreman levantó una ceja en respuesta.  
- ¿Alguien se viene a hacerle una visitilla? – preguntó House.  
Foreman negó con la cabeza. Cameron se quitó las gafas y las guardó en una funda. Se levantó. House frunció el ceño.  
- Vamos – dijo ella.

La enfermera del turno de tarde había dejado una bandeja sobre la mesita movible. Un ramo de flores sobresalía entre la sobria decoración. Chase removía con el tenedor la ensalada. No tenía apetito.  
Cameron entró seguida de House, que se hacía el remolón.  
- Te he traído una sorpresa – dijo Cameron señalando con la cabeza a House.  
- Por lo que veo te tratan muy bien. No te acostumbres mucho porque en dos días vuelves al trabajo. Cameron no te ha lobotomizado, así que no tienes excusa.  
Ella rodó los ojos y House hizo una mueca al notarlo. Chase se limitó a asentir y mirar el plato de ensalada.  
- Empieza a ser aburrido y, aunque luego me arrepienta, tengo ganas de volver al trabajo.  
- Reconócelo: me echas de menos – afirmó House.  
Sus dos empleados intercambiaron miradas.  
Cameron cambió el agua de las flores. House, apoyado sobre la pared, hablaba con Chase sobre cosas triviales y no dejaba de meterse con él.  
La misma enfermera que le había traído la cena vino para pedirles que se fueran. Cameron apretó la mano de su compañero y sonrió al despedirse. House les observó detenidamente. Había cierta compasión en ella, la empatía que sentía hacia todo el mundo y hacia sus compañeros, que le ponía enfermo.  
Salieron de la habitación. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada.  
- Por fin te encuentro – dijo Wilson apurado. – Toma.  
House cogió el papel que le acercó su amigo y le dio un vistazo rápido.  
- ¿Qué coño es esto? – preguntó.  
- Es un folleto sobre un grupo de terapia.  
House lo tendió de vuelta a su amigo. Cameron se mordía la uña del dedo índice. Wilson lo cogió y suspiró.  
- Está bien. No lo hagas – dijo mientras las facciones de su rostro se tensaban. – Me rindo. Y tú deberías hacer lo mismo – dijo mirando fijamente a Cameron.  
Ella metió las manos en los bolsillos y bajó la cabeza. Wilson les miró por última vez y se alejó tan rápido como pudo de allí. House le observó. Miró de reojo a Cameron y se fue en la dirección contraria a su amigo. Ella giró la cabeza y miró por encima de su hombro como se metía en un ascensor.

Se había quedado dormida cuando un fuerte golpe la despertó. Abrió los ojos y pensó que tal vez había sido la tormenta. Llevaba ya horas lloviendo. Volvió a sonar y esta vez supo que no era un trueno ni nada similar. Se levantó de la cama. Otra vez aquel ruido. Cogió la bata que había dejado a los pies de la cama y se la puso mientras iba hacia la entrada.  
Encendió la luz y esperó.  
Otro golpe en su puerta. No cabía duda. No le hizo falta echar un vistazo por la mirilla. Abrió la puerta.  
- Oh, Dios. 


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15.**

- Oh, Dios.  
Fue todo lo que Cameron dijo al verle. Estaba completamente empapado y olía a alcohol. Casi apestaba a ello. Era como si se hubiese dado un baño en whisky. Se sostenía a duras penas entre el bastón y el marco de la puerta que le servía como apoyo auxiliar.  
- ¿Has venido así en la moto?  
House emitió un gruñido o eso le pareció a ella. De pronto, cayó hacia adelante. Ella se apresuró a sujetarle para que no se diese de bruces contra el suelo.  
- Joder, House.  
- Ahora no, Cameron. No quedarías muy satisfecha – balbuceó entre risas.  
Le ayudó a entrar y cerró la puerta de una patada. House miraba hacia todas partes. Cameron cogió el brazo de él y lo pasó por sus hombros. Caminaron hasta el sofá. No dieron muchos pasos. Un cojo borracho garantizaba que no fuese rápido ni con el mínimo esfuerzo.  
Le dejó caer en el sofá y se apartó el pelo de la cara.  
Él tenía un aspecto lamentable. Cameron le miró de arriba abajo, los brazos en jarra. ¿Qué demonios hacía allí a esas horas? Miró por la ventana y buscó la moto de House aparcada en cualquier acera. No estaba. Al menos había tenido un momento de lucidez y había cogido un taxi.  
Cuando volvió la vista al sofá, House trataba de quitarse el abrigo. Se acercó a él. Le cogió por la cintura y lo atrajo hacia ella. Él no la quitaba la vista de encima mientras le ayudaba. Notaba sus manos cálidas a través de la camisa húmeda. Era una sensación reconfortante. Ella se encontró frente a él y le miró. Sentía la respiración de él sobre su cara, el aliento a alcohol y vicodina. Era algo que extrañamente no odiaba. Él no dejaba de mirarla y ella se levantó rápidamente.  
Cogió el abrigo y lo llevó al cuarto de baño. Lo colgó en una percha y lo dejó secando.  
Se encontró con House mirando un álbum de fotos que había sobre la mesa. En otro momento, se lo habría arrebatado de las manos pero, tal y como estaba, dudaba que recordase nada al día siguiente. Preparó una cafetera mientras no dejaba de asomarse para vigilarle.  
- ¿Éste es tu marido? – preguntó House.  
Cameron sirvió dos tazas de café. Intuyó que iba a ser una noche muy larga. Las cogió y fue hacia el salón. Las dejó sobre la mesa y miró la foto que House señalaba.  
- Sí – contestó y se sentó en el sillón de al lado.  
- El típico chico americano. Esto es lo que te conviene.  
Tomó un sorbo de café. House seguía pasando las páginas y riendo o mirando desde todos los ángulos posibles las fotos. Se paró en una y abrió los ojos como platos. Lo miró de cerca y luego a Cameron. Volvió la vista hacia el álbum.  
- Joder, Cameron, sólo por verte así vestida dan ganas de casarse contigo.  
Ella frunció el ceño y le miró sorprendida. House tenía una extraña sonrisa en su cara. Hubiese jurado que era una mezcla de satisfacción y felicidad. Supuso que todo era fruto de la borrachera.  
Cameron dejó la taza en la mesa. Se recostó en el sillón y cruzó los brazos.  
House terminó con el álbum y lo dejó en la mesa. Miró la taza de café. Ya estaba frío. Cameron notó que temblaba. Eso o tenía un tic nervioso. Se levantó y rebuscó en uno de los armarios. Él la miró intrigado. Volvió con una manta. Se la puso a House por encima y le frotó los brazos para que entrase en calor.  
- ¿En qué demonios estabas pensando? – preguntó Cameron sabiendo que no obtendría respuesta.  
Él no dijo nada durante varios minutos. Sólo quería que ella siguiese intentando calentarle. Al día siguiente se lo negaría a sí mismo, pero la imagen de ella cuidándole le gustaba demasiado. Y lo mejor de todo era que no tendría que darle ninguna explicación por mucho que ella preguntase. Así era Cameron.  
Notó un fuerte pinchazo en el muslo derecho y se echó la mano encima. Lo apretó. Ella observó en silencio. Cameron se levantó, volvió con el bote naranja, lo abrió y cogió una pastilla. Cameron la miró en la palma de su mano. House apretaba cada vez más fuerte su muslo y se le nublaban los ojos. Extendió la mano hacia ella. No quería verle suplicar.  
Se la dio. House se la tomó y cerró los ojos. Dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás.  
Cameron se sentó en el sillón. El silencio al fin y al cabo no era un problema.  
- ¿Por qué no quieres ir a terapia?  
House no abrió los ojos. Sabía que no estaba dormido y necesitaba preguntárselo.  
- ¿Por qué todos os empeñáis en que lo haga?  
Su voz sonaba más tranquila ahora.  
- Porque no puedes seguir asustándote cada vez que veas algo que te recuerda a aquel día. No puedes vivir así.  
- Claro que puedo, ésa no es razón suficiente.  
- Porque no puedes morirte.  
Fue un pensamiento que dijo en voz alta. No podía creer que lo hubiese dicho, que hubiese dejado que él supiera lo que pensaba. Era algo que sentía y que no necesitaba que él conociese.  
House abrió los ojos y la miró. Ella tenía la vista fija en las tazas que reposaban en la mesa. Estiraba con las manos el cinturón de la bata. No pudo evitar sonreír al verla así.  
- Algún día me moriré.  
Cameron le miró por el rabillo del ojo. Él seguía con la cabeza apoyada en el sofá y los ojos cerrados.  
- ¿No sería mejor morir dentro de unos veinte años porque tienes una enfermedad terminal que ahora?  
- ¿Qué diferencia hay?  
- Que ahora puedes evitar estar solo y morir de un ataque de pánico.  
- Mientras estés cerca, no creo que me dejes morir.  
Cameron sintió una punzada en el estómago y tragó saliva.  
- No soy ninguna Super Woman, House. No puedo estar en todas partes.  
- Qué decepción.  
- Lo siento.  
- De todos modos, no iré a la maldita terapia.  
El silencio volvió a hacer acto de presencia en el salón. Cameron podía oír la lluvia caer fuera. Miró a House. Parecía que respiraba más profundamente. Se levantó y se acercó a él. Se había quedado dormido.  
- House – dijo en voz baja.  
Le tumbó sobre el sofá. Apoyó la cabeza de él sobre un cojín y le tapó con la manta. Le miró durante varios minutos, como si la hubiese hechizado. Se levantó y apago la luz.  
- ¿Qué quieres de mi?  
Se quedó parada, de espaldas a él. Aunque deseaba salir corriendo, sus pies no respondían a las órdenes de su cerebro.  
- Cameron¿qué quieres de mí?- repitió. 


	16. Chapter 16

_El silencio volvió a hacer acto de presencia en el salón. Cameron podía oír la lluvia caer fuera. Miró a House. Parecía que respiraba más profundamente. Se levantó y se acercó a él. Se había quedado dormido._

_- House – dijo en voz baja._

_Le tumbó sobre el sofá. Apoyó la cabeza de él sobre un cojín y le tapó con la manta. Le miró durante varios minutos, como si la hubiese hechizado. Se levantó y apago la luz._

_- ¿Qué quieres de mi? _

_Se quedó parada, de espaldas a él. Aunque deseaba salir corriendo, sus pies no respondían a las órdenes de su cerebro._

_- Cameron¿qué quieres de mí?- repitió._

**Capítulo 16.**

No quería girarse y verle la cara. ¿A qué venia esa pregunta? Recordaba perfectamente la primera y última vez que él le preguntó por qué le gustaba. Y si la memoria no le fallaba, fue él quien huyó. Siempre había sido sincera al respecto. Estaba cansada de serlo.  
Cameron sintió un frío casi helador apoderarse de todo su cuerpo.  
- Duérmete House.  
A oscuras, sentía la mirada de House clavada en su nuca. No sabía si era fruto de su imaginación, pero la notaba acusadora, indignada. Apretaba los puños.  
- Contesta.  
House podía oír a la perfección como la respiración de ella se aceleraba por momentos. Sabía que estaba controlando algo, pero no el qué.  
- ¿Por qué debería hacerlo?  
- ¿No te basta con que haya preguntado?  
- No.  
De nuevo ese silencio que empezaba a resultar extenuante. House se había incorporado y estaba sentado en el sofá, con la pierna pegando en la mesa. Los ojos parecían brillarle en la oscuridad de una forma intimidante. Cameron presentía que eso era lo que encontraría si se volvía hacia él.  
- Es tarde. Si no quieres dormir, no lo hagas. Pero yo estoy rendida. Hasta mañana.  
Cameron por fin recobró el control sobre su cuerpo y fue a su habitación. Cerró la puerta y se apoyó ligeramente en ella. Sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho si no se calmaba. Se quitó la bata y la dejó con cuidado sobre una de las sillas. Se tumbó en la cama y cerró los ojos con fuerza.  
No había sido buena idea tomar el café. No la dejaba pegar ojo. Y tampoco ayudaba a que conciliara el sueño el hecho de que House estuviese en la habitación contigua, durmiendo en su sofá. Pensó que si lograba dormirse se despertaría y todo sería un sueño. Se levantaría y House no estaría en su sofá y no habría hablado con él.

El timbre del despertador retumbó en su habitación. Lo apagó con un golpe y siguió durmiendo un poco más. Sin embargo, no pudo hacerlo durante demasiado tiempo. Se dio cuenta de que no estaba sola. Lo último que sabía es que House dormía en su sofá. Se levantó y se quedó sentada, con los pies firmes en el suelo. Jugueteó con los dedos de los pies y la alfombra. Bostezó.  
Abrió la puerta de la habitación y dio unos pasos. No oía nada. Miró el sofá. No estaba allí. Sintió que se la revolvía el estómago. Era una estupidez, pero aún así, lo buscó en el cuarto de baño y la cocina. No lo encontró. Guardaba una mínima esperanza de que no hubiese escapado de nuevo.  
Recogió las tazas de la mesa y las lavó.

- ¿Una mala noche? – preguntó Chase.  
House lo miró a través de las gafas de sol. Lo pensó unos segundos y echó un vistazo alrededor. Estaban en la sala de diagnóstico, no se había equivocado.  
- ¿Qué coño haces aquí?  
- Estoy bien, gracias por preguntar – contestó Chase airoso. – Acaban de darme el alta.  
Foreman le acercó a House una taza de café y se sentó frente a Chase. Les estudió. ¿Dónde estaba Cameron? No es que quisiera verla en ese momento, pero era extraño que no estuviese allí celebrando el alta de Chase.  
- ¿Dónde está Cameron? – preguntó y dio un largo sorbo al café.  
- Ha llamado hace media hora. Se encontraba mal. Hoy no va a venir – informó Foreman.  
- Genial. ¿Habéis hecho un calendario de cuándo vais a caer enfermos? Tal vez a la tercera vaya la vencida y me toque contratar una nueva inmunóloga.  
- Eres un gilipollas – dijo Foreman. – Últimamente estaba muy cansada. Claro que tú no lo habrás notado porque es el problema de ser un egocéntrico. Pero si te hubieses preocupado en mirarle a la cara lo hubieses notado. ¡Tenía unas ojeras descomunales!  
- Prefería cuando os puteabais – contestó House y se fue a su despacho.  
Chase le miró cuando se iba y luego se dispuso a seguir con su crucigrama.

Caminaba de un lado para otro. Tres vicodinas en una mañana. No es que hubiese batido se record, pero ya deberían haber hecho algo con el dolor. Mitigarlo tan solo un décima parte no era mucho pedir. Cada vez lo hacía más rápido. De la puerta del despacho a su escritorio. Así varias veces.  
Agarró el bastón y quiso partirlo por la mitad. Pronto desechó la idea. No podía perder el sentido común y el bastón en una misma semana.  
Volvió a recorrer con dificultad el espacio que había entre la puerta y el escritorio.  
- ¿Podemos hablar?  
La voz de Wilson sonaba preocupada e insegura. No era nada bueno.  
House salió a la terraza y Wilson le siguió. Se apoyaron y miraron hacia el aparcamiento. Cuddy se marchaba.  
- ¿A dónde va? – preguntó House.  
- A la clínica – contestó Wilson.  
- Ah.  
Vieron como se alejaba el coche.  
- Me ha llamado Cameron.  
House sintió como alguien le clavaba un puñal por la espalda. Tal no literalmente, pero la sensación era la misma, o así debía ser. Wilson esperó pacientemente.  
- Dice que anoche apareciste borracho en su casa, que dormiste allí y esta mañana ya no estabas.  
- No dormí allí – House seguía mirando al aparcamiento pero sentía la mirada intrigada de su amigo sobre él. – Esperé a que se durmiese para irme.  
- Vaya…  
House rebuscó en sus bolsillos una pastilla. La encontró y la tragó con dificultad.  
- Es extraño que fueses a su casa.  
Wilson tenía la sensación de que aquello no era más que un montón de comentarios sin sentido que lanzaba con la esperanza de que House se decidiese a contarle algo.  
- Pasaba por allí.  
- Aja, claro… ¿Ocurre algo que no me hayas contado?  
Eso era lo único que deseaba preguntarle desde que recibió la llamada de Cameron.  
- Que no debería haber ido porque no hizo más que insistir en la estúpida idea de la terapia, como tú, y me produjo dolor de cabeza.  
- El dolor de cabeza te lo produjiste tú mismo bebiendo. Y está preocupada por ti. Como todos. No vamos a pedirte perdón por hacerlo.  
- ¿Vas a seguir con lo de la terapia?  
- Solo intento que hables conmigo, que me cuentes lo que está pasando. Porque no fuiste a casa de Cameron porque pasabas por allí. No eres tan simple. Todo lo que haces tiene una razón, más o menos lógica, pero no haces nada porque sí. Así que, no, no hablaré de la terapia, pero tú me contarás o que pasa.  
- ¿Me estás chantajeando Jimmy?  
- Cree lo que quieras.  
Se quedaron en silencio. Wilson había soltado toda la artillería y ahora solo le quedaba esperara a que House diese el paso.  
- Nos besamos.  
Muy pocas veces le había costado tanto hablar. No es que no fuese un hombre de pocas palabras o de muchas. Era el simple hecho de reconocerlo lo que le ponía nervioso.  
Wilson abrió los ojos como platos y parecía que la mandíbula se le iba a desencajar. House trataba de ignorar lo que había dicho, o mejor aún, trataba de que sonase común, como si no fuese algo tan raro.  
- ¿¡Qué!? – exclamó Wilson.  
House se rascó la frente en un gesto nervioso. Wilson tenía aún esa expresión de sorpresa e incredulidad en su cara. Poco a poco se iba relajando.  
- ¿Os besasteis?  
- ¿Vas a repetir todo lo que digo? Porque esta conversación durará el doble…  
- Pero¿cómo¿Cuándo¿Por qué?  
House lo pensó. ¿Qué era mejor¿Contarle que la había engañado la primera vez? Eso sí que no tendría explicación alguna. Sus motivos eran demasiado oscuros e impuros como para que Wilson pudiese tolerarlo y le llevaría demasiadas horas tratando de hacerle comprender algo que en el fondo, ni el mismo lograba.  
- Tú sabes como se hace. Hace unos días. No lo tengo claro.  
- Yo sé como, pensé que tú lo habías olvidado, por eso de haber perdido práctica.  
House le miró con el ceño fruncido e indignado. Wilson se apartó del balcón y dio unos pasos. Se acariciaba la barbilla mientras meditaba las palabras de House.  
- ¿Qué no tienes claro?  
- Ya te lo he dicho, no tengo claro por qué lo hice. Ocurrió sin más.  
- Son cosas que no ocurren sin más. No creo que estuvieseis borrachos o que Cameron saltase sobre ti y vuestras bocas se juntasen y abriesen…  
- ¿Tienes que ser tan gráfico?  
- Eres tú el que no me da demasiada información así que lo imagino.  
- No me digas que tienes fantasías eróticas en las que aparecemos Cameron y yo.  
- Me parece que eres tú el que las tiene.  
House suspiró. Wilson esperaba que la conversación fuese así.  
- La estaba echando la bronca por dejarse pegar por aquella mujer y de repente la besé.  
- ¿Es que… - Wilson movió las manos como si estuviese buscando las palabras adecuadas?- … sientes algo por ella?  
- No sé lo que siento.  
- Tienes un problema.  
- Y tú eres un gran amigo Jimmy, me sirves de mucha ayuda. ¡Qué haría yo sin ti!  
- Di lo que quieras, pero no creo que Cameron se conforme y lo deje pasar.  
- Lo sé – afirmó cansado.  
- ¿Y qué piensas hacer?  
- No lo sé.  
- Sabes House, no es tan malo que sientas algo. Incluso que te enamores – House le miró. – Me refiero a que si por un momento te lo planteas, te permites sentir algo por alguien, puede que seas medianamente feliz. Que le des sentido.  
House no dijo nada más. Se quedó en silencio contemplando el aparcamiento y todo lo que su vista le permitía. La ciudad parecía enorme desde allí. Wilson sonrió y se fue.

Tan solo había faltado un día. Lo suficiente para soportar durante varias horas un terrible dolor de cabeza. La sensación constante de mal estar y de angustia no parecía tener cura. Le pesaba el cuerpo. Caminaba cabizbaja por el pasillo que había desde el ascensor hasta la sala de diagnóstico. Es como si cuanto antes llegase, antes terminase todo y no tenía fuerzas para enfrentar un fin peor del que presentía. Lo que no sabía con exactitud era el final de qué.  
Abrió la puerta de la sala. Sabía que Chase había sido dado de alta, pero no esperaba encontrarlo allí tan pronto. Tampoco a Foreman. Tenían una carpeta azul cada uno. Caso nuevo.  
- Buenos días – saludó Cameron.  
Los dos contestaron sin dejar de leer lo que tenían entre manos. Ella dejó el abrigo en el perchero y se puso la bata. Miró al despacho. Aún no había llegado. Si House mantenía su rutina aquel día, aún tenía una hora, como mucho dos, para respirar tranquila.  
- Tienes mejor cara – apuntó Chase.  
- Necesitaba un día de descanso.  
- El capullo de House estuvo jodiéndonos todo el día. Hiciste bien.  
- La culpa la tuvo Wilson. No sé que hablarían, pero después de estar con él, parecía que se le llevaban los demonios. Si lo sé me quedo unos días en casa. Al fin y al cabo no todos los días uno tiene malaria.  
Cameron sonrió. Tal vez hubiese sido buena idea que todos no hubiesen ido a trabajar en varios días. Durante media hora leyeron en silencio y comentaron de vez en cuando algún síntoma o algo que les parecía anómalo.  
House llegó a los pocos minutos. Se quitó el abrigo desganado y lo lanzó a la silla de su despacho. Cogió un rotulador y empezó a escribir en la pizarra varios síntomas. La miró aburrido.  
- No creo que nos vayamos a divertir. Vosotros dos hacerle las pruebas de rigor. Cameron, ven a mi oficina.  
House se metió en su despacho y cerró la puerta. Chase y Foreman miraron a su compañera con pena. Intuían que le esperaba una riña por su pequeña falta del día anterior.  
Se levantó lentamente de la silla. Abrió la puerta. Sintió el frío del cristal. House estaba de espaldas y jugaba con la pelota. Cameron carraspeó para que él supiese que estaba ahí.  
- ¿Qué paso ayer? – preguntó él con un tono autoritario poco frecuente.  
- Necesitaba un día libre. Haré más horas en la clínica para recuperarlo y ya está.  
Se dio la vuelta.  
- ¿Y ya está? Te pregunto por qué faltaste ayer. Me importa una mierda si lo vas a recuperar haciendo horas en la clínica o buscando donantes para Cuddy.  
- ¿Qué? – preguntó confusa.  
- ¿Que por qué no viniste a trabajar? – repitió dándose cuenta de su metedura de pata.  
- ¿Me vas a despedir si no te lo digo?  
Cameron había optado por un tono demasiado seguro. Había llegado un punto en el que no iba a dejarse amedrentar por él. Ya no.  
- Que yo sepa horas antes no estabas enferma, no había motivo para faltar al trabajo.  
- No querer verte la cara por un día es motivo suficiente.  
Había explotado y ya no había marcha atrás.  
- Quién lo diría.  
- ¿Qué insinúas, House? No soy yo la que te persigue y te manda mensajitos para librarme de nadie. Ni soy yo la que te busca y te besa. Fuiste tú, por si no lo recuerdas.  
House apretó con fuerza el bastón. No se habían dado cuenta, pero mientras discutían se habían ido acercando el uno al otro.  
- Tal vez hubiese sido mejor que te hubiese dejado renunciar.  
Cameron sintió como una fuerza superior a su cordura se apoderaba de ella. Levantó la mano en un acto reflejó y le pegó en la cara. Puede que demasiado fuerte, pero no se arrepentía de ello.  
- De nuevo fuiste tú el que viniste a buscarme para que volviese.  
Había elevado el tono de voz lo suficiente para que los que estaban en el pasillo le oyesen. En otra ocasión se hubiese enfadado consigo misma por ello, pero ahora no la importaba.  
- La pregunta House no es que quiero de ti, es ¿qué quieres tú de mí? 


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17.**

House la miró como si le hubiesen preguntado algo demasiado descabellado e impensable. Tragó saliva. Apartó la vista un instante para después fijarla de nuevo en ella. Le resultaba extraña la confianza Cameron tenía en sí misma y en sus palabras, en cómo era capaz de enfrentarle sin mostrar debilidad.  
- Quiero que no estés siempre ahí. Porque me haces sentir débil. Haces que me sienta como una mierda que no vale nada cuando estoy solo. ¿Crees que puedes salvarme¿De qué¿De mí mismo¿Es que crees que soy tan malo que necesito ser salvado de mi maldad? Porque entonces todo lo que dices sentir por mí no vale nada. Es un montón de basura que no merece la pena.  
- ¿Realmente piensas que eso es lo que siento? No me conoces en nada.  
- Claro que te conozco. Eres Santa Cameron, patrona de las causas perdidas. Y, por si no te habías dado cuenta, yo soy una causa perdida.  
- Puede que tengas razón y lo seas, pero no nos eches la culpa a los demás. No me eches la culpa a mí de que tu vida sea una mierda, de que cada día que pasa te sientas más solo y miserable. Llevas años echándome en cara que sólo me interesabas porque estabas dañado, que solo eras un nuevo caso de caridad para mí. Estoy harta House, harta de que creas tener la verdad absoluta.  
- No fui yo el que se casó con un moribundo.  
Ella levantó la mano de nuevo, sin pensarlo, y fue hacia él. House la paró. La cogió por la muñeca. Cameron mantenía la mano en el aire, agarrada por House, que no parecía soltarla. Sentía que iba a estallar. Quería abofetearle hasta cansarse.  
Él la miró a los ojos. Aguamarina y tormentosos. Había algo familiar en ellos, algo que no era capaz de reconocer. Posiblemente la rabia auténtica, la ira que había logrado despertar en ella.  
Se besaron.  
Ninguno de los dos pensaba en qué estaba haciendo, por qué lo hacían o quién había sido el primero. Ambos sentían la urgencia de cada uno, el ansia. House bajó el brazo de ella y le soltó de la muñeca. La rodeó con los dos brazos y la atrajo más aún hacia su cuerpo. Cameron notó la presión de las manos de él en su espalda. Empezaron a moverse torpemente, hasta que ella notó como chocaba contra la pared.  
Ninguno de los dos quería pensar.  
Cameron creyó que se ahogaba cuando House se apartó y empezó a besarla en el cuello, a mordisquear su oreja. Ella comenzó a desabrochar su camisa. Él se dio cuenta y la miró fijamente. Los dos respiraban erráticamente, descontrolados. El aire se mezclaba entre los dos, amargo, espeso y abrumador. Se miraron durante lo que les pareció años, un intervalo de tiempo que sirvió para que se miraran de otra manera. Cameron se sentía desnuda ante él. House no sabía que sentir. Todo era nuevo y familiar a la vez. Como un recordatorio de lo que era sentir algo más que dolor.  
Cameron era como una postal que le enviaban desde un lugar más feliz.  
Ella entrecerró los ojos y él la besó de nuevo. House tuvo que apoyar las manos en la pared porque sintió que perdía el equilibrio. Cameron notó como su cuerpo se inclinaba sobre ella.  
El ruido de un busca retumbó por toda la sala. No se molestaron en mirar ninguno de los dos. House metió la mano por debajo de la blusa de Cameron y empezó a acariciar su espalda. Recorrió con el dedo índice su columna vertebral mientras no dejaba de besarla. El cuerpo de Cameron se contrajo en un espasmo. House rió. No supo por qué pero sonrió y ella mordió su labio tratando de que siguiera besándola.  
Sonó otro busca. Cameron reconoció que era el suyo. Volvió a sonar y la pareció más estridente que la primera vez. Se separó de él. Metió la mano en su bolsillo y leyó el mensaje. Miró a House que la observaba como si estuviese loca.  
- Tienen un resultado – dijo con la voz entrecortada.  
House se apartó. El teléfono del despacho sonó. Cameron se arregló el pelo y la ropa. Las manos le temblaban.  
- Ahora voy – contestó House tajante.  
Colgó el teléfono y cogió el bastón. Se fijó en Cameron. Ella le miraba cabizbaja y con las mejillas sonrojadas.  
- Vamos – dijo House.

Chase alcanzó un papel a House. Su jefe lo leyó por encima sin mucho interés y puso una mueca de disgusto.  
- Os lo dije, un coñazo.  
Cameron lo cogió y lo estudió detenidamente.  
- Esta es tarea para Wilson. Yo se lo llevaré – dijo House cogiendo la carpeta.  
Sus subordinados le vieron salir del laboratorio. Chase y Foreman miraron a Cameron.  
Sospechaban algo.  
- ¿Qué tienes en el cuello? – preguntó Foreman señalando.  
- ¿Qué? – contestó Cameron llevándose la mano al cuello con gesto preocupado.  
- Oh dios mío. ¡Es un chupetón! – rió Chase.  
Foreman soltó una carcajada. Cameron frunció el ceño y abrió la boca para contestarles, pero lo cierto es que no sabía que decirles. Puso los brazos en jarra y les miró detenidamente.  
- Es imposible que tenga un chupetón¿vale?  
- Lo que tú digas – dijo Foreman.  
- Además, no estamos en séptimo curso. Os comportáis como críos.  
Cameron se fue con aire indignado mientras sus compañeros reían entre dientes.  
Fue casi corriendo al primer servicio que encontró. Se aseguró de que no había nadie y empezó a mirarse el cuello en el espejo. Estaba ahí. Una pequeña mancha rojiza justo debajo del lóbulo izquierdo. Se soltó el pelo y lo peinó de modo que tapase la prueba.

- Es la cuarta vez que fallo.  
Hablaba entre sollozos. Se había jurado así misma no hacerlo, esta vez no. Ya lo tenía asumido. Se había hecho una prueba en el baño hacía unos días pero, aún así, no podía faltar a su cita médica. Y durante los días que pasaron, pensó que tal vez ese pequeño aparato había dado negativo porque funcionaba mal. No todo en esta vida era seguro. Ahora tenía la sensación de que lo único seguro era que nunca lo lograría, que desear algo con todas tus fuerzas no era suficiente. Así no se conseguía que las cosas se hiciesen realidad.  
Wilson esperaba sentado en el sillón. Cuddy trató de contener las lágrimas y las apartó de su rostro en un vano intento por frenarlas.  
- No puedes rendirte Lisa. Sabes que lo que estás haciendo no es fácil, pero debes tener esperanza. Estoy seguro de que lo conseguirás.  
Cuddy le miró y se mordió el labio. No culpaba a Wilson por no saber entender su sufrimiento y comprendía que sus palabras no eran malintencionadas. Aún así, no conseguían consolarla.  
Si tan solo él supiera que estar ahí era suficiente.  
- Tengo que irme. Creo que House tiene un caso para mí.  
Wilson se levantó y se paró junto a ella. La observó y sintió pena por ella. No más pena que la que tenía por sí mismo por no ser capaz de hacer algo más para ayudarla. Puso su mano sobre el hombro de ella y lo apretó con suavidad. Cuddy levantó la vista y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

Wilson abrió la puerta de su despacho y lo encontró sentado en su silla con las piernas sobre la mesa. House lanzó la carpeta y él la cogió al vuelo.  
- No podrás quejarte. Entrega a domicilio.  
House lanzó la carpeta y él la cogió al vuelo. La dejó sobre la mesa e hizo un gesto con la mano para que House se levantase. Éste lo hizo a regañadientes. Wilson se sentó y leyó el informe de su nuevo paciente. House se puso frente a la ventana. Empezó a apagar y encender la luz. El oncólogo le miró contrariado.  
- La cosa no va bien – dijo House.  
- Pinta complicado pero siempre hay esperanza…  
- No hablo de eso – dijo casi ofendido.  
- ¿De qué hablas entonces?  
- He vuelto a hacerlo.  
- ¿Por qué no construyes frases en las que lo cuentes todo y no me tienes aquí preguntando como un tonto?  
- Me refiero a Cameron.  
- Ay, madre…  
- Estábamos discutiendo y me ha pegado.  
- No me extraña – interrumpió Wilson.  
House se giró y le miró acusador. Wilson se tapo la boca con la mano.  
- Y la besé otra vez. No, más bien nos besamos.  
- Así que cada vez que discutís os besáis. Si no quieres que vuelva a pasar deberías evitar los enfrentamientos con ella. O tal vez con todos, puede que una fuerza superior te impulse a besar a todo el mundo en el fragor de la pelea.  
- Qué gracioso.  
- ¿Qué quieres que te diga¿ Que creo que Cameron te gusta? Porque no puedo pensar otra cosa y sé que no es algo que haya ocurrido de repente.  
House hizo una mueca de fastidio.  
- Te gusta, House. No te preguntes por qué, porque no sabrías ni decirlo. Hay preguntas en la vida que no tienen respuesta.  
Wilson se recostó en su silla. House sabía que tenía razón, pero eso no quitaba que él se preguntase por qué. Formaba parte de él, una parte de la que no podía deshacerse sin más.  
Tomó el pomo de la puerta y se dio la vuelta antes de salir.  
- ¿Qué ha pasado con Cuddy?  
Wilson negó con la cabeza. Había conseguido no pensar en ello durante un buen rato.  
- Vaya… Lo siento.  
Cerró la puerta y Wilson se echó las manos a la nuca y miró al techo.

Pensaba en lo que le había dicho Wilson. Negarse a sí mismo que Cameron le gustaba era como decir que no era adicto a la vicodina. La mayor de las mentiras que ni él mismo podría mantener. Sin embargo, la idea de dar un paso más, de reconocerlo, sobre todo a ella, le aterraba. No era bueno en las relaciones. Incluso se preguntaba como conservaba a Wilson. Un tipo que estaría mucho mejor sin ser su amigo y que se había arriesgado más de una vez por él.  
Entró en la sala de diagnóstico.  
Chase y Foreman cuchicheaban y reían. Le parecieron dos adolescentes en un descanso del instituto.  
- Dejarme adivinar… Tú eres Summer – dijo señalando a Foreman. – Y tú Marissa – señaló a Chase. - ¿Quién me toca a mí?  
Los dos le miraron indiferentes y cambiaron de tema.  
- Ah no. Estabais cotilleando, no lo neguéis. Huelo un cotilleo a cien kilómetros a la redonda. ¿De qué se trata? – preguntó apoyándose con las dos manos en el bastón e inclinándose hacia ellos.  
Foreman dio un sorbo a su taza de café e ignoró a su jefe.  
- De Cameron – dijo Chase.  
- Joder, Chase, eres un bocazas – se quejó Foreman.  
- ¿Qué pasa con Cameron? – preguntó House.  
- Tiene un novio nuevo – contestó Chase entre risas.  
- ¿Ah, sí? – insistió House.  
- Tiene un chupetón.  
Foreman se levantó. No quería formar parte de aquello.  
- No me digas – dijo House llevándose la mano a la boca como si le sorprendiera.  
- Estamos seguros de que es un médico o trabaja en el hospital.  
- ¿Y cómo habéis llegado a esa conclusión, Sherlock? – preguntó House.  
- Porque esta mañana no lo tenía, pero luego ha venido al laboratorio y ahí estaba, en su cuello.  
- Ah...  
House no pudo decir nada más. Estaba claro que todo se había desmadrado. ¡Por Dios¡Si Chase y Foreman no solo sospechaban sino que habían formado una teoría nada irracional y sin sentido! Notó un sudor frío recorrer su espalda y se sirvió una taza de café. No iba a dejar que le viesen en estado de sorpresa y confusión.  
Se dio la vuelta y la vio entrar. Llevaba el pelo suelto. House pensó que era fantástico. Había confirmado la teoría de sus compañeros en parte. Sabían que tenía una marca y ella la había intentado tapar con su pelo. La cosa no podía ir a peor.  
- ¿Nos vas a decir a quién es? – preguntó Chase enarcando las cejas.  
Cameron le miró. Después se fijó en House. Tenía una expresión completamente nueva para ella. Los ojos abiertos como platos, la boca cerrada y negaba con la cabeza de una forma poco exagerada pero evidente. 


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 18.**

Chase se estaba impacientando. Igual que House. Cameron estaba acorralada, rodeada de tiburones y él no le lanzaba un chaleco salvavidas.  
- Ya os he dicho que no hay nadie – contestó Cameron.  
Pudo sentir la firmeza en su tono, pero no le resultaba creíble ni a ella. Chase hizo una mueca y Cameron deseó que se la tragase la tierra allí mismo.  
- Discutir sobre quién se tira Cameron es sin duda un tema apasionante. Pero sintiéndolo mucho, en _The OC_ pasan cosas mucho más interesantes.  
House salió hacia su despacho con aire despreocupado. Ella le observó atónita. Sabía que Chase no se había tragado su mentira y, aunque en ese momento lo dejaría pasar, más tarde volvería a preguntarle. Y House la había dejado sola ante el peligro otra vez.

Encendió la tele y se sentó en su silla. Apretó la pelota de tenis con ambas manos. Miró la pantalla sin prestarle atención a lo que pasaba. Le dolía la pierna y la cabeza. Asumir y aceptar que Cameron le gustaba no era algo tan complicado en comparación a que todo el mundo lo supiese. A que todos sospechasen y supiesen que entre ellos había algo más que una simple relación como jefe y empleada. Claro que bien pensado, entre ellos no había nada. Ni ella lo había comentado y ni él tampoco tenía intención de hacerlo. Quizás ella estaba confusa y tampoco sabía lo que quería. Tan pronto como esa idea cruzó su mente, la desechó.  
De pronto, ella apareció tapando la pantalla de la televisión.  
- No puedo ver a través de ti¿sabes? – dijo él tratando de sonar lo más normal posible.  
- Te he llamado pero no me hacías caso.  
Cameron utilizó un tono de voz bajo y relajado. House se preguntó si era posible que ella estuviese más calmada y despreocupada que él.  
- ¿Podemos hablar? – preguntó ella.  
House se sintió aliviado durante un segundo. Ella estaba mucho más obsesionada que él. Eso seguía formando parte de la normalidad y la formalidad que les rodeaba. Seguía siendo un rasgo característico en ella. Sin embargo, notó una leve presión en el pecho por lo que suponía aquella cuestión.  
House chasqueó la lengua en el paladar. Se levantó y fue hacia la puerta sin mirarla directamente.  
- Tengo consulta – dijo él antes de salir.  
Cameron quiso pararle, pero algo en su interior la frenó. Puede que así fuese mejor. Él no quería hablar del tema y ella trataría de no molestarle.

- Puedo obligarle a hacerlo.  
Wilson miró a Cuddy como si estuviese loca. Estaba claro que no pensaba lo que decía. Ela se encogió de hombros y dejó la taza de café en la mesa.  
- En serio, podría chantajearle con librarle de unas cuantas horas en la clínica a la semana.  
- Si hubiese podido se habría fumado el folleto.  
Ella rió y dio otro sorbo a la taza de café. Lo pensó durante unos segundos.  
- ¿Qué hay de Cameron? – preguntó como si hubiese tenido una revelación.  
Wilson parpadeó y se rascó la frente.  
- No creo que ella pudiese convencerle.  
- ¿Por qué no? Si es necesario la echaré para que House me ruegue que la contrate de nuevo y le chantajearé con ello. A ella le funcionó una vez. Parece que solo así reacciona.  
- Cameron no tiene semejante poder sobre él.  
Fue una justificación absurda para él pero la única que encontró para que Cuddy desistiera de su idea.  
- ¡Oh, vamos! Solo hay tres mujeres que dominen a House. Una es su madre, por motivos obvios, yo porque soy su jefa y no le queda otro remedio y Cameron, porque le gusta. Y no te atrevas a negármelo.  
Wilson tuvo que morderse el labio para no soltar una carcajada. Si ella había llegado a esa conclusión, cualquier otro se podía haber dado cuenta. Él sabía que su amigo no estaba enamorado, pero lo innegable era que House sentía una especial debilidad por ella, un sentimiento desde hacía tiempo que ni él sabía a ciencia cierta cuál era. Y ella ejercía una influencia extraña y diferente sobre él.  
- Aunque así fuese, - señaló Wilson – dudo que Cameron pudiese convencerle.  
Cuddy se relajó en su silla y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.  
- ¿Sabes algo que yo no sé?

House esperaba aburrido jugando con la consola. Era de estúpidos tratar de distraerse de ese modo y pensar que nada había pasado. Tal inútil como pensar que había ocurrido y no darle ninguna importancia. Se negaba a hablar con ella porque ni él mismo sabía qué podía decirle. No sería capaz de contestar a ninguna de sus preguntas y, tratándose de Cameron, las posibilidades eran múltiples y siempre complicadas.  
Tomó una vicodina.  
Pensó en la terapia. Era una idea absurda. También lo era todo lo que estaba ocurriendo últimamente. ¿Es que acaso había perdido la cabeza?  
Wilson interrumpió en la consulta. House le miró fastidiado.  
- ¿Escondiéndote de Cameron? – preguntó el oncólogo intencionadamente.  
- De ti. Pero veo que no hay forma.  
Wilson metió las manos en los bolsillos de su bata y House sacó una piruleta de uno de los cajones y la empezó a chupar.  
- ¿Has hablado con ella?  
- No.  
- ¿Tienes intención de hacerlo?   
House ladeó la cabeza e hizo una mueca. Su amigo entendió que no. Se pasó la mano por la frente y la frotó con paciencia.  
- Eres increíble. Eres tú el que la ha besado. ¿No crees que le debes una explicación? Además, estoy seguro de que ella te las pedirá más tarde o más temprano.  
- Ya lo ha hecho.  
- Y evidentemente, tú te estás escondiendo de ella – señaló a House con la mano.  
- Y tú dándome el coñazo.  
- ¿Me pregunto por qué será? – Wilson puso los brazos en jarra. – Tal vez porque eres mi amigo y me preocupo por ti y sé que ser un miserable y un misántropo cabrón no te hace feliz ni mejor de lo que crees que eres. Simplemente te hace ser un miserable y un misántropo cabrón.  
- Creo que esta conversación ya la hemos tenido.  
- Y la tendremos todas las veces que la cagues en tu vida. Y créeme que van a ser muchas.  
Wilson salió dando un portazo. House lanzó la piruleta a la papelera y se tumbó en la camilla.

En su camino hacia el ascensor, Wilson se topó con Cameron, que salía de una de las salas de consulta. Una de las carpetas que llevaba Cameron cayó al suelo. Sonrió para sí mismo al darse cuenta de que era muy posible que ella supiese que House estaba en la clínica, huyendo de ella. Definitivamente, House no la merecía y no entendía que ella llevase tanto tiempo sintiendo algo por él.  
Cameron recogió la carpeta del suelo.  
- Perdona – dijo Wilson.  
- Tranquilo, no ha sido nada.  
Wilson la observó dubitativo durante unos segundos. Cameron sonrió incomoda.  
- ¿Puedo pedirte una cosa? – preguntó él.  
Ella asintió contrariada.  
- Se trata de House. Ten paciencia con él. La última vez que se fue Stacy, las cosas no fueron nada bien y no sé si algún día llegará a entender que la vida está llena de oportunidades.  
Wilson sintió que la hablaba como al familiar de uno de sus pacientes. Ella le miró confusa. Wilson la cogió del hombro y caminó con ella.  
- Lo que quiero decirte es que me preocupa que pueda salir herido de esto – Cameron agachó la cabeza avergonzada al descubrir que Wilson lo sabía todo. - Dale tiempo.  
El busca de Cameron sonó. Se disculpó con Wilson y se fue.

Revisó todos los informes de bajas de las últimas semanas. No sabía cuando había empezado a retrasarse tanto en el trabajo. Era como si su vida personal hubiese absorbido todas las parcelas posibles de sus capacidades. Abrió uno de los archivadores y dejó todos los informes que había firmado. Se sentó en su silla. Fue a tomar un poco de café pero tenía la taza vacía.  
Cameron golpeó suavemente en la puerta antes de entrar. Cuddy levantó la vista hacia ella y ésta pasó cerrando con el mismo cuidado con que había abierto. Se sentó en la silla frente a la decana y apoyó las manos en los muslos.  
Cuddy buscó en una de las carpetas de su escritorio unos papeles. Cuando los encontró se los tendió a Cameron.  
- Han llegado los permisos y algunos impresos que debes rellenar.  
- Oh.  
Cameron los cogió y les echó un vistazo rápido.  
- Por el hospital no hay ningún tipo de problema, ya lo sabes.  
- Gracias – Cameron sonrió con amabilidad.  
Debía rellenar por lo menos seis impresos. También habían mandado todo tipo de información y unos sencillos consejos sobre las posibles dudas que pudiesen surgir.  
- ¿Ya se lo has dicho a House?  
- ¿Cómo? – preguntó Cameron distraída.  
- ¿Se lo has dicho a House? – repitió Cuddy con inquietud.  
Cameron negó con la cabeza.  
- Tiene que firmar los impresos como jefe tuyo.  
Cameron sintió un nudo en el estómago.  
- De todos modos, si pone alguna pega, házmelo saber. ¿De acuerdo? – ofreció Cuddy.  
- Sí.  
Se levantó de la silla y sonrió de nuevo a Cuddy. Ella la (le) devolvió el gesto y la observó mientras salía del despacho. Tenía claro que Cameron lo iba a tener difícil con House y lo sintió por ella.

House jugaba en su ordenador. Chase y Foreman estaban en la sala de diagnóstico haciendo informes para la clínica sobre el seguimiento de algunos de sus últimos pacientes. Cameron pasó por el pasillo y los vio como si formase del equipo. Sintió que los nervios se apoderaban de ella cuando llegó a la puerta del despacho de su jefe. Tomó aire e inspiró tratando de relajarse. Abrió la puerta.  
Él miró instintivamente hacia ella y sonó una voz que decía "game over". Apagó la pantalla del ordenador y tomó una vicodina. Cameron caminó como si la separasen cien metros de él.  
- Necesito que firmes esto – dijo extendiendo los papeles hacia él.  
House los cogió, los dejó sobre la mesa y sacó un bolígrafo del bolsillo interior de su americana.  
- ¿Es que Cuddy me va a tener firmando papeles todo el día? Qué explotadora!  
Comenzó a leerlos por encima para asegurarse de que no firmaba nada en contra de su voluntad y de que no le supusiese más horas de trabajo en la clínica o cualquier petición descabellada de Cuddy. Cameron tragó saliva. Sentía que el corazón le iba a explotar en el pecho.  
House frunció el ceño confuso.  
- ¿Qué coño es esto? – preguntó controlando el tono de voz.  
- Son unos impresos oficiales para tomarme un tiempo de excedencia – explicó ella intentando mostrarse serena y segura.  
- Ya sé lo que son, lo he leído. Lo que pregunto es por qué te tomas vacaciones.  
- No me tomo unas vacaciones.  
- ¿Y qué vas a hacer con tanto tiempo libre si puede saberse? Un mes es mucho tiempo…  
Cameron metió las manos en los bolsillos y apretó los puños con fuerza. House la miraba con cierta indiferencia que la hizo sentirse pequeña por un momento.  
- Voy a trabajar como cooperante en Namibia.  
House apoyó las manos en la mesa y Cameron quiso borrar la expresión de condescendencia de su cara de una bofetada. Ella sostuvo su mirada. Él torció la cabeza hacia la derecha y luego volvió la vista hacia los impresos.  
- Era exactamente lo que te faltaba – Cameron frunció el ceño mientras él sonreía complacido. – Es lo que te falta para convertirte en una santa.  
- ¿Vas a firmar los malditos papeles? – preguntó Cameron controlando lo máximo posible su enfado.  
House cogió el bolígrafo de nuevo y firmó cada uno de los papeles con parsimonia. Los juntó todos y se los devolvió a Cameron. Ella los cogió.  
- Gracias.  
- Pásalo bien.  
Cameron mordió fuerte y fue a la sala de diagnóstico. House la vio saludar a sus compañeros. Luego se sentó en su silla y guardó los impresos en su maletín. Él se levantó y corrió las cortinas del despacho. Cerró la puerta que daba al pasillo y a la sala con llave y se recostó en la butaca. 


	19. Chapter 19

Ha costado sudor, pocas lágrimas y nada de sangre llegar hasta aquí. Todas las cosas, incluidas el amor, tienen un final. Pero lo difícil es darle un final a un "amor" que acaba de empezar y que ni siquiera es amor… He divagado durante 18 capítulos, profundizado superficialmente en la tensión que existe entre House y Cameron, jugado con ellos todo lo que se podía y más.  
Durante más de un mes, este final, ha esperado en el horno mientras sufría retoques y finalmente, un cambio radical. No le hecho una rinoplastia pero poco ha faltado. Las expectativas sobre este fic me han desbordado y puede que el final desmerezca a todo lo que habeis ido leyendo hasta ahora. También puede que decepcione a muchos, pero si los guionistas de House se lo permiten, yo no voy a ser menos.  
Un agradecimiento especial a Angy porque no pude encontrar mejor beta para este fic y Morgan, por la paciencia, las correcciones y las canciones. No sé que hubiese sido de este fic o de mí en su proceso, sin vosotros.  
En tiempos en los que el hameron parece estar de capa caída y algunos sienten auténtico temor de que la serie termine por estropearse, llega el final de Cambios. A todos los que habéis seguido el fic, muchísimas gracias de nuevo por vuestros mensajes, paciencia y apoyo durante estos seis meses. Tres meses más y a saber lo que hubiese parido…  
Con Cambios llega el final de una era para mí también. Sabía que me costaría lo mío escribirlo, aunque no tanto. Pero bueno, digo adiós a los fics de larga duración en los que me dejo la sesera intentando ser creativa y no plagiar tanto a la serie. Nos veremos en forma de minifics, shorts y drabbles, ya sean hameron, huddy, hilson, camchase, wilddy.

* * *

** Capítulo 19.**

Wilson caminó de un lado a otro del pasillo. Las luces de la sala de diagnóstico estaban apagadas pero podía ver una pequeña luz que venía del despacho de su amigo. Había bajado al aparcamiento minutos antes y había visto la moto aún allí. Subió a buscarle y, al intentar abrir, se encontró con las puertas cerradas.  
Cuddy salió del ascensor. Él la había avisado del extraño comportamiento de su amigo, aunque no sabía qué ocurría. Ella se acercó apresurada.  
- ¿Qué sucede ahora? – preguntó preocupada.  
- Está encerrado en su despacho.  
- ¿Cómo que encerrado?  
Wilson se rascó la nuca.  
- Está ahí y ha cerrado las puertas. La moto está en el aparcamiento y dudo bastante que haya vuelto a hacer footing estando lisiado.  
Cuddy puso los brazos en jarra y rodó los ojos. Él la miró extrañado.  
- Mucho me temo que se ha enterado – dijo ella.  
- ¿De qué?  
Cuddy cogió por el brazo a Wilson y lo llevó hasta uno de los bancos del pasillo. Se sentaron. Él tamborileó nerviosamente los dedos contra el brazo del banco.  
- Hace unas semanas, Cameron vino a mi despacho. Uno de los familiares de un paciente le habló sobre una organización en la que era voluntaria y en la que tenían programas para médicos en los que pudiesen participar como cooperantes. Todos los trámites necesarios, incluidos los permisos, tenían que pasar por mis manos. Esta tarde recibí los papeles, pero faltaba la firma de House en algunos. Y creo que House ya se ha enterado.  
Wilson se llevó la mano a la frente tapándose la frente.  
- Joder.  
- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Cuddy.  
Él apoyó la cabeza en la pared. Miró al techo y dirigió la vista a Cuddy.  
- No debería contártelo.  
- Vamos, James. Si esto afecta a mis trabajadores, al funcionamiento del hospital, debo saberlo.  
Wilson asintió ligeramente con la cabeza.  
- Entre House y Cameron… - gesticuló con las manos.  
- Oh, Dios mío - Cuddy se llevó la mano a la boca sorprendida. Wilson arqueó las cejas y suspiró. – Por el amor de Dios¿cuándo?  
- Por lo que yo sé, en las últimas semanas.  
- Dios mío. ¿Va en serio?  
- No lo sé. Es House, ya sabes.  
- Ay Dios…

Cameron se abrochó los botones del abrigo. Apagó la luz de la sala y dudó unos segundos antes de entrar en el despacho. No sabía si llamar a la puerta para anunciarse. Jamás habían actuado de ese modo. La educación y los buenos modales no eran algo habitual a la hora de tratar con él. Ahora le resultó extraño no saber cómo hacerlo. Tomó aire y abrió con cuidado. No hizo ni el menor ruido pero él la miró de reojo.  
Ella dio dos pasos al frente y se humedeció los labios.  
- Bueno, ya me voy – dijo ella.  
House garabateó con un bolígrafo desgastado en uno de los papeles que miraba sin interés. Cameron se empezó a impacientar. No esperaba una despedida efusiva por su parte, pero sí cualquier cosa. Incluso un reproche. Prefería que se burlase de ella antes que irse sin que él hubiese dicho nada. El solo hecho de marcharse con otro silencio por su parte le ponía de los nervios.  
- ¿No vas a decir nada?  
Él apretó el bolígrafo y la miró fijamente a los ojos. Ella se sintió más pequeña que de costumbre a su lado.  
- Que no te pique la mosca tse-tse y dale recuerdos a Angelina si la ves por allí.  
Cameron bajó la mirada. Por un segundo creyó que sería diferente. Que la volvería a sorprender con algo absolutamente inesperado. Había empezado a acostumbrarse a él y a todos sus actos. Sonrió amargamente y se paró antes de salir por la puerta.  
- Cuídate, House.

- ¿Es algún ritual de despedida? Ya sabes, otra mujer en tu vida se va y tú subes aquí como diciendo "adiós, aquí me quedo con mis sentimientos carcomiendo por dentro mientras soy un miserable y tú sigues con tu vida".  
House no se dio la vuelta. Las palabras de Wilson eran suficientes. No era un encuentro más en la azotea del hospital. Apoyó cansado la barbilla en la mano y se mantuvo en silencio. Wilson se acercó y puso las manos sobre el frio hormigón. Los dos miraron hacia el horizonte durante unos segundos de silencio. Comparado con otras ocasiones, esta vez resultaba incómodo para ambos.  
- ¿Por qué no hablas con ella? – Wilson insistió.  
House suspiró profundamente. Se pasó la mano por la mandíbula con pesadez.  
- Porque no hay nada que decir.  
- ¿Ah, no?  
- Si pusieses el mismo esfuerzo en tus matrimonios, es posible que aún te durara el primero.  
Wilson rodó los ojos y dejó caer la cabeza hacia delante. Él no estaba menos cansado que House y sus constantes intentos por abrirle los ojos.  
- Tú ni siquiera lo has intentado. Y puedes echarme en cara todo lo que quieras sobre mi vida. Yo no presumo de haber fracasado en mis matrimonios.  
- Porque eres un infiel redomado.  
- Vale. Entre otras cosas por eso. Pero yo al menos me he arriesgado.  
- Así es como has acabado viviendo en un hotel.  
- Como si importase eso. Tú sigues estando solo. Yo por suerte, espero que sea temporal.  
- ¿Quién te ha dicho que lo mío no lo sea?  
- Seis años no es algo temporal.  
House se frotó la frente con la mano derecha. Notaba la presión en sus sienes. Wilson se apartó unos centímetros y esperó unos segundos. Al percibir que House no estaba dispuesto a hablar caminó hasta la puerta.  
- Se va un mes a África. Un mes no es un periodo tan largo de tiempo.  
Wilson sintió la inseguridad y frustración en la voz de su amigo. El tono firme que pretendía darle a sus palabras para disfrazar lo que ni él mismo podía describir. Wilson se giró. House seguía con la mirada fija a un punto inconcreto de aquel aparcamiento. Empezaba a refrescar.  
- Un mes da para mucho – dijo Wilson.  
- Para un montón de vicodina.  
- Para pensar en qué quieres hacer. Lo cierto es que un mes no es tiempo suficiente para lo mucho que te gusta pensar y rumiar tus miserias – Wilson se detuvo unos segundos. – Aunque a veces, ya sabes, deberías no pensarlo tanto. Arriesgarte en algo que no tenga que ver con un paciente no te vendría mal. De vez en cuando, la gente actúa por impulsos. Hacer algo por el simple hecho de querer hacerlo sin pensarlo. Sin darle tantas vueltas a las consecuencias. Te daría un subidón que ni la vicodina.  
Wilson sonrió y no esperó ninguna contestación por parte de House. Dejó la puerta entreabierta y bajó las escaleras.  
House mantuvo la vista en aquel punto del aparcamiento. Realmente no miraba nada. Es como si no viese más allá de su propio pensamiento, de las ideas amontonándose en su cerebro y de las palabras de Wilson retumbando en su mente. Metió la mano en el bolsillo del abrigo y sacó el frasco naranja. Lo miró con cierto afecto. Sacó una pastilla blanca, se la metió en la boca y cerró los ojos al tragarla.

No se extrañó al verle salir a esas horas del hospital. Sabía que a veces él se iba mucho más tarde que ella. Le vio caminar con pesadez el recorrido hasta la puerta de salida. Ella esperó con el maletín tambaleándose entre sus manos. Él abrió la puerta y ella caminó a su lado sonriendo.  
- Te he dicho que no pienso donar mi cuerpo para tu malévolo plan – dijo House.  
- Me costará superarlo – contestó Cuddy.  
Caminaron unos metros hasta la plaza de aparcamiento de House. Ella le cogió del brazo y apretó con cariño. House le miró contrariado.  
- En serio. Tus artes amatorias no funcionarán conmigo esta vez.  
Cuddy sonrió.  
- Lo sé, House.  
House entrecerró los ojos e intentó estudiar la complacida sonrisa y conspiradora mirada de su jefa. Cuddy asintió con la cabeza y él rodó los ojos. Maldijo a Wilson por bocazas.  
- Ya compartís secretos. En nada te hará lo que quieras.  
- Sigo pensando que con la camisa azul estás monísimo.  
Ella guiñó un ojo y se fue hacia su coche.

Cerró la cremallera de la última bolsa. La miró pensativa. Había tardado menos de lo previsto en terminar con todo lo que necesitaba para aquel mes. Un mes en un mundo demasiado opuesto a ella, tan diferente a lo que vivía a diario en Nueva Jersey. Se había convencido a sí misma de que eso era exactamente lo que necesitaba. Tomar distancia. Y siempre quiso hacer algo así. Era el momento perfecto.  
Se sirvió una copa de vino y se sentó en el sofá. Sostuvo la copa entre las manos y miró el vino balancearse en el recipiente de cristal. Ése era otro de los pequeños placeres que iba a añorar. Dio un pequeño sorbo y la dejó sobre la mesa.  
Sonó el timbre. Cameron caminó lentamente hasta la puerta y la abrió.  
Él sonrió. Cameron le miró de arriba a abajo. No olía a alcohol. Frunció el ceño confundida y descolocada. House levantó la bolsa que llevaba en la mano izquierda y la tendió hacia ella. Cameron cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.  
- Son unas cosas que necesitarás – ella arqueó las cejas. - Es un desodorante, porque allí sudarás la gota gorda, y antimosquitos. No quiero que vengas con ninguna enfermedad tropical y nos pegues algo raro.  
Estaba tan indignada con él que no pensaba en qué hacía ahí parado en su puerta, tratando de ser amable a última hora. Justo al final. No podía ni quería comprender qué trataba despidiéndose de ese modo. Porque, aunque sus motivaciones guardasen una lógica demasiado complicada incluso para ella, ahora no tenía ganas de averiguarlas ni de pelear con él.  
House tosió nervioso. Bajó el brazo y miró hacia el suelo. Cameron le observó de un modo casi intimidante. Y esta vez parecía incomodarle de verdad.  
- ¿Qué quieres, House?  
- Tan sólo quería decirte adiós.  
- Ya lo has dicho. Adiós, House.  
Cameron quiso cerrar la puerta pero House la paró con la mano. Ella suspiró cansada y él la miró expectante.  
- Estoy cansada, House. Aún tengo muchas cosas que hacer.  
- Ya. La reina del orden y la puntualidad aún tiene cosas por hacer.  
- Creía que era la patrona de las causas perdidas.  
House movió la cabeza exasperado. No había ido allí para discutir. Tampoco sabía muy bien a qué había ido. Solo había planeado decirle adiós. Todo lo demás no formaba parte de ninguna idea preestablecida. Maldijo a Wilson por segunda vez aquella noche y sus dichosos consejos.  
- Estás huyendo otra vez – espetó House de pronto.  
Ella apretó con fuerza su mandíbula. Quería abofetearle. Dejarse llevar por las ganas de pegarle otra vez. Pero era una reacción demasiado infantil que no podía dejar que se repitiese.  
- Siempre que tienes algún problema, sales corriendo.  
Cameron rió y negó con la cabeza.  
- ¿Yo tengo algún problema? – preguntó ella.  
House la miró desafiante a los ojos.  
- Está bien, House. ¿Quieres hablar de mis problemas? Mi problema eres tú. Tú me besas y me creas un problema porque no quieres hablar de ello. Todo lo que haces es un tabú para ti mismo y los demás nos tenemos que ceñir a eso para que no sea un problema para ti. Qué más da si lo es para el resto. Y tengo otro problema cuando crees que mi motivo para ir a África eres tú.  
Cameron apretó los labios y todo su cuerpo se tensó. Sintió la ira hervir en su sangre. Él la observó sin el más mínimo atisbo de asombro.  
- Por fin lo has dejado claro¿eh? – dijo House.  
- ¿Es que no te cansas nunca? Por hoy ha sido suficiente – intentó cerrar la puerta.  
Él empujó la puerta para evitar que ella la cerrase. Cameron le miró cansada y boquiabierta. House se abalanzó sobre ella y la besó con furia.  
Dejó caer el bastón al suelo y cerró la puerta con la mano. Cameron le cogió por el cuello y empezaron a tambalearse mientras caminaban con dificultad por el pasillo. Chocaron contra las paredes. Cameron trató de frenar las caídas apoyando una mano en la pared y guiándose por ellas.  
Si tenían un problema entre ellos, ambos sabían que no era el mejor modo de solucionarlo. Sin embargo, poco les importaba arreglar nada. Todo se había ido al traste demasiado rápido como para intentar frenar una caída que no podían evitar.  
Cameron se separó de él. Le miró boquiabierta.  
- No sé por qué¿de acuerdo? – dijo él. – Si lo que quieres oír es que me gustas, vale. Me gustas. De hecho, no haría esto contigo si no fuese así.  
Ella sonrió con picardía.  
- ¿Te ha costado mucho reconocerlo?  
Cameron le cogió con fuerza por la nuca y le besó. Él la agarró por la cintura y sintió como sus piernas chocaron contra la cama. Ella desabrochó su camisa azul con torpeza y nervio. House notó las punzadas de dolor en su pierna y se sentó en la cama. Cameron se acercó a él y le acarició la mejilla mientras le besaba.

Observó la curva que formaba su columna vertebral en su piel blanquecina. No había dormido mucho durante el resto de la noche. No sentía la necesidad de querer quedarse allí por mucho más tiempo. Pero tampoco tenía ningunas ganas de salir corriendo. Notó como ella se giraba y cerró los ojos.  
- Sé que estás despierto.  
House esperó unos segundos y los abrió. Cameron le miró directamente pero él no vio ninguna súplica en ella, ni el anhelo de querer saber o entender qué demonios había pasado. Tal vez era porque ni ella misma quería buscar las respuestas.  
Él no dijo nada. Ella había pensado que él no estaría allí al despertar. Era más extraño de lo que había imaginado.  
- Me preguntaste qué esperaba de ti.  
House la miró. Recordaba aquel día con cierta dificultad y las imágenes sobre el mismo eran borrosas en su mente. Ella miraba hacia el techo. Tuvo la sensación de que ella estaba viendo más allá. Cameron enrollaba la sábana con los dedos convulsivamente mientras tanto.  
- Sinceramente, no creo que esperase nada.  
Ella dejó salir las palabras con amargura. Si no tuviera que irse ese mismo día no las estaría pronunciando. Sabía que él no habría ido esa noche a su casa y mucho menos estarían tumbados en su cama, sin saber qué decir ni la obligación de tener que decir nada. Las cosas nunca eran como esperaba que fuesen y menos cuando se trataban de él. Simplemente lo dijo.  
- No quiero que seas de un modo u otro diferente porque me gustas tal y como eres. A pesar de todo.  
House sintió que las cuatro últimas palabras las había remarcado. Incluso su tono de voz había resultado mucho más pausado y contundente.  
- ¿Tienes tiempo para algo antes de irte? – preguntó de pronto él.  
- ¿Para qué?  
- Hay unos capítulos de _Urgencias_ que quiero que veas. Yo no soy ninguna_ Abby_.  
Cameron rió y House arqueó una ceja.  
Al fin y al cabo, un mes no era el fin del mundo.  
House pensó que ella tenía razón. No todos los cambios eran malos.

** FIN**

* * *

_Para los que no vean Urgencias: Carter y Abby mantienen una relación que se ve truncada cuando él decide irse a África. Él conoce allí a una mujer y se enamora de ella._


End file.
